


Prophecy

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Danger, Dark Magic, Death, Different Worlds, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighters, Horror, M/M, Mates, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 85,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: The world can be a dark place...but not even the darkest force on earth could compare to what came from the other plane of existence.There is a girl, one of a very powerful race, sent through the portal of time, to safety on earth, but a prophecy had arisen, one that revealed her true status and power, and now every evil being and force were after her.It's up to two fighters from the different world to try and save her, to make sure the prophecy comes true and bring about peace to their world.





	1. Prophecy

A prophecy was circulating, giving most who heard it, hope.

But there were a select few who grew anxious and violent, scouring around for a way to stop it. There was dark power rising, and the very underground was becoming overrun with dark creatures and magic, threatening to overwhelm the entire plane.

The prophecy read:

On the eve of the fourteenth week, when the shadows become longer and the sun sets red, rivers and lakes run dark and the ground trembles, beasts will war, to save the last remnants of a race, and a queen will rise in power to bring peace to the whole world once more.

A dark, booming roar could be heard from the very underground itself, and the very air seemed to permeate with evil, violence and anger.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Halle, the bus is here! It's time to go!"

"Ok, Mom!"

A girl around 13 years old, with bright blonde hair, and soft brown eyes ran down the stairs, her heavy back pack jumping up and down on her back, laden with books and clanging with keychains, and she hugged her mother quickly, receiving a kiss on the head before she ran out to the bus.

"Tyler! You're going to miss the bus!"

"I'm right here."

A boy of sixteen was standing behind his mother, his shaggy dark blonde hair hanging in his eyes, which were bright green and looking at his mother with exasperation, shrugging on his own backpack, and she hurried him toward the door after his sister.

"Remember, I'm working tonight, you have to watch Halle!"

"I got it!" He answered as he ran for the bus, just climbing on in time before the doors closed, their mother waving as they left for school.

Tyler sat next to his little sister on the school bus, and she bounced in her seat, telling him about her special book club she had at lunch time today, and he pretended to listen to her the whole way.

Unaware of the shadows that watched as the bus left, a pair of red eyes glowing from the trees on the other side of the road.

The school bus pulled up to the school, and Halle rushed to get off, running to her bestfriends and they all giggled together loudly before running into school.

Tyler stepped off the bus, watching his sister run inside before meeting up with his own friends, fist bumping them and hanging around by the steps until the bell rang.

And still the pair of red eyes watched from the shadows of the trees opposite the huge high school.

As the bell for class rang, the students hurried inside, but Tyler hung back from his friends, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He felt like he was being watched. He took a quick glance around the parking lot and the street, not seeing anything unusual and then shrugged off the feeling to head inside.

The shadows slunk back as the sun began to brighten, fading until they were needed again.

The school day was long and boring for Tyler, the only salvation was lunch time, getting to mess around with his friends, they were having lunch outside today, being the beginning of summer, it was quite warm, so the whole student body spent their lunch time out in the school yard.

Tyler and his friends were throwing a ball around on the grass, girls from various years sitting on the grass around them and giggling to each other as they watched them.

Tyler's friends were showing off and grinning at the girls, making a show of it, and Tyler rolled his eyes at them.

"Tyler!"

He looked over as his sister came jogging up to him, his friends all groaning about little sisters, and he threw them all a glare while he turned to his sister.

"What?"

"Did you take any of my books this morning?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"Why would I take your books Hal?" He asked in exasperation, and his friends were calling him back.

"Well...two of my books are missing." She said and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well...maybe one of your little friends took them."

"Doubtful." She mused and he shrugged.

"Well it wasn't me."

"Will you help me look for them?" She asked him, looking up at her brother with big eyes.

"Tyler, dude, come on man."

He turned back to his friends with a small apologetic smile and a shrug.

"Sorry, guys got to help my sister with something."

His friends groaned and moaned at him but they let him leave without argument, and he followed his sister back into the school, as she retraced her steps from this morning.

He followed her around the school, as she looked this way and that, and checked classrooms that she had been in, while he casually walked along behind her with his hands in his pockets. As she checked inside a classroom at the end of the hall, he spotted a piece of paper, poking out from around the corner.

"Hey Hal, there's a piece of paper on that corner there."

"Where?"

He pointed and she ran towards it. Stopping to gasp as she picked it up.

"It's from my book." She said and as she turned the corner, there were pieces of her book scattered along the hallway in front of her and she gasped, "Who would do this?"

He followed her as she ran down the corridor, and helped her pick up the pages of her book as they went.

"I don't understand how somebody could do this to a book." She said as they got towards the end of the corridor to pick up the last remaining pages and stack them together.

"Well not everyone in this school is a book lover like you."

"It's not funny, Ty!"

A classroom door banged open at the other end of the corridor and made them both jump and look back the way they had come. A low growl sounded from inside that classroom that had banged open, and Tyler moved closer to his sister.

"I think we should go back outside." He started saying as he took his sister by her shoulder. 

The exit door behind them wouldn't open as Tyler pushed on the handle.

"Tyler!" His sister screamed as she pointed down the corridor, her eyes wide with fright, and he turned quickly.

Coming out of the classroom at the end of the hall, was a big hulking black mass, it looked like shadows, and smoke all curling around, with two red glowing eyes in the centre.

"What the hell!" Tyler exclaimed as his face took on a confused and scared expression like his sister, and he tried the door behind them again. 

Halle backed up until she was right against him as the creature surrounded by black smoke started to move slowly towards them. The exit door wouldn't open. 

"Shit!" He said as he turned back, the creature was still ambling towards them slowly, a low growl permeating the air and it sent chills up Tyler's spine as he tried to work out how to get out of this school and away from the creature.

There was a classroom door to their left, so Tyler slowly inched towards it, pulling his sister with him. He tried the handle and the door pushed open. The creature seemed to realise what they were doing and it charged towards them with another loud growl, as Tyler pushed his sister through the door and banging it closed behind him.

"Quick, Hal, the window!" He said as they moved through the classroom quickly, the creature outside colliding with the door, as they moved.

Tyler helped Halle out first before he followed her through, as the creature burst through the door, and they both ran around the side of the school as the bell sounded for the end of lunch.

As they got to the court yard, Tyler could see his friends leaving for class, and he ran over towards everyone.

"Tyler! It's not following us!" Halle said as she pulled them to a stop, and Tyler glanced back in the direction of the window they had climbed out of, nothing was there.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know," Halle said as she clung to her brother's side, "But I want to go home."

"Yeah, me too," He said as he grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her back through the doors with the rest of the students, "Let's go and see the nurse and pretend you're ill, so I can get us home."

She nodded and they ran towards the office area, and the nurses office, making sure that they were still surrounded by others, and not alone in the corridors.

Just as the rest of the population was thinning, students entering their classrooms and leaving the corridors, they made it to the nurses office and walked inside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tyler watched his sister as she curled up on the couch, the event today really took a lot out of both of them, and after they had got home, his sister had fell asleep on the couch. He had tried to call hi mother on her cell, but she wasn't answering, he just hoped that nothing else happened until he could talk to his mom.

He was starting to believe that what happened was a figment of his imagination, but his sister had seen it too, so he knew it was real. But what the hell was that thing?

Could it be possible to have the same delusion? Probably not...

But what the hell was he supposed to tell his mother, that something creepy was lurking around the school and tried to chase them down, he would probably be labeled as insane.

He slunk down in his chair at the kitchen table, eyeing his sister across the room, she seemed to be peaceful enough in sleep, it was starting to get a little dark outside before he decided maybe he should wake her up.

She was groggy but not that hard to wake up, and she sat in front of the television, while Tyler tried his best to make them something to eat. Grilled cheese sandwiches would have to do for now, he knew his mother hated them eating greasy crap, but it was all he felt like doing, his mind still on what happened today.

"Hey, Halle," He called out as he set their dinner on the table, "What do you think that thing was today?"

She sat at the table quietly, and he watched her face lose a little of it's colour as she looked up at him.

"I don't know," She responded quietly and he sat opposite her, "What did you see?"

"Black smoke with red eyes."

"You didn't see it's teeth?! Or the horrible slime?! Or it's bad smell?!" She added as he sat and looked confused at her.

"Teeth? Slime? Smell?" He repeated and she nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah, it was shaped kind of like a dog, but it wasn't, and it had long claws, and it's skin looked like it was rotting and it had slime over it's head, it was surrounded by black smoke, and it's eyes were crazy red, and it's teeth were pointed and huge, covering it's whole mouth," She explained what she saw and he shook his head a little, it was starting to scare him more, knowing that she had seen something completely different, "and it had a horrible smell, like a rotting animal in the sunshine, you know like when a hedgehog gets squished in the road and-"

"I got the concept, Hal."

"You only saw smoke?" She asked after both of their appetites were affectively ruined, and both of them sat staring at each other with matching scared faces, "How come we saw different things?"

"I don't know."

They didn't eat anything that night, but Tyler managed to get Halle to at least drink some milk and then some orange juice before bedtime. She went to sleep after some light coaxing from him, and her nightlight turned on.

He wandered around his room, thinking over all that she told him today.

There was no way that it was plausible, it was like something from a bad monster movie, or an alien or something.

Tyler never believed in ghosts, the paranormal, aliens or monsters, or Santa Claus and the tooth fairy. It was all a load of bull crap...but today.

That threw a spanner into the works...maybe there was something else out there that they didn't know of. He had no idea, but all this thinking was giving him a headache.

He lay down on his bed and tried to sleep. Sometime during the 15 minutes he lay there, in the dark and quiet of his room, he heard a clash of garbage cans outside. He jumped. Maybe...

No, it was common knowledge around here that raccoons invaded the trash at night. That's all it was...right?

Another bang and a clash.

He bolted up from his bed, and ran into his sister's room, she had an easy escape route out of her bedroom window, he had used the big tree outside hers to sneak out plenty of times. He walked into her room and shut the door as silently as he could before he walked over to her window. 

Keeping low and only peering through the bottom of her blinds, looking out into their front yard, he saw the trash cans that had been on the curb, over turned, and a raccoon rooting about inside it. He sighed a little in relief, turning to watch his sister sleep for a moment.

He heard a tiny screech from outside and turned back in time to see the raccoon run off like something scared it. He gulped as a black mass made it's way around their neighbours car and into their yard. His eyes widened as he watched it disappear from sight, moving towards the house.

"Halle, Hal, wake up!" He whispered as he shook his sister awake, and she sat up groggily with a "what?", "ssh, there's one of those smoke things outside in our yard."

"What?!" She nearly screeched but he place a palm over her lips, shushing her.

"Quiet, we can get out of your window-"

CRASH!

"Shit!" He exclaimed, recognizing the sound of a window breaking downstairs, and he turned to his sister who had a matching expression of horror on her face.

"We have to go." He said as he moved his sister towards the window, and she placed some socks and shoes on her feet before he grabbed her and placed her feet out of her window, making a motion with his finger over his lips to keep her quiet and she nodded.

He climbed out with her as they heard another crash from downstairs, and he grabbed hold of the tree branch that was within reach before he motioned for his sister to do the same. She could only just reach it, so he helped her place her feet on it to climb down, and they made their way quietly down the tree. As soon as their feet touched the grass, Tyler grabbed his sister's hand and they ran. 

He though about going to a neighbours house, but if that creature was still around they needed to get out of their street.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they ran through the street, Tyler was looking back every now and then to check they weren't being followed.

"Mom's work." Tyler said and she nodded as they ran a little faster.

They became out of breath a short while later, and he had to stop so that his sister could catch her breath, they were downtown now, and their mother's work place was only a few more blocks away. Tyler heard a low growl from behind them.

"Shit...move Halle!" He screamed at his sister and grabbed her hand as they ran, hearing the creature now running behind them.

They were about a block from where their mom would be before they realised that it had gotten a lot darker all of a sudden, like there were shadows surrounding them. Tyler looked back and could still see the mass following them, and he continued to pull his sister along with him.

"Tyler stop! Look!" Halle said as she pointed in the direction they were running, only for Tyler to stop them as there was another one of those black masses, with glowing red eyes in front of them.

"Shit!"

He turned around and noticed the other one, two of them?

He darted down a back alley which he knew would also lead them to their mother's workplace, but he came to a stop as he realised that they were surrounded by those things.

There were at least four or five. 

"No..." He whispered as he pulled his sister closer to him, trying to shield her from the horrors around them. 

The creatures moved an inch closer and Tyler felt cold shivers travel down his spine, as he realized the dread he and his sister were in. He closed his eyes and hugged his sister closer to him.

Readying for being eaten or whatever those creatures wanted, when-

Clang! Bang! Crash! Crunch!

He opened his eyes to see the creatures disappearing one by one, only to be replaced with another, as they appeared to materialize out of the shadow around them. 

He looked around at the cause for them disappearing, and spotting a man, wearing some kind of leather armour, a vest and tight jeans, guns in his hands, that shot light, and dark hair coiffed over his head, he was lean but strong and the muscles in his arms bulged slightly with every shot he fired and every beast he hit.

Tyler was shocked, he couldn't move, he and his sister just watched this man fight these things, and more and more of them appeared as he did, until-

"Rrrrroooowerr."

Something big, black and full of fur, fell on top of a couple of the beasts, crushing them and then turning to wrap his jaws around one behind it and crunched with his teeth until they disappeared. Tyler and Halle backed up a little as the big furred beast looked their way.

As it walked towards them, the man appeared beside them both, and as the furred beast turned to the side, the man picked them both up and threw them on it's back, and told it to run.

Tyler grabbed hold of handfuls of fur, and wrapped his arms around his sister who had buried her face in his chest, as the beast they sat on top of, ran away from the smoky things in the alleyway.


	2. WTF

Tyler had no idea what was happening now. They were sitting on top of something incredibly black, and furry, something huge, as big as a bear, maybe even bigger and it had run them away from a battle that was taking place down town.

He shook his head as he gripped the fur in his hands tighter. He hoped that this beast wouldn't turn around and eat them when it stopped running, and whoever that man was, he hoped those creatures hadn't killed him either.

He had no idea how long they had run for, and Tyler felt himself getting tired, his sister still buried against his chest, as they rode atop this gigantic beast. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, and his grip loosened a little on the fur, and the beast stopped running.

It turned it's massive head back to look at it's passengers, taking in their appearance with a calculating look before deciding to walk slowly instead of run like before. Tyler thought it's face looked like a cross between a mountain lion, a wolf and a bear, it's snout was like a dog's nose, but it was shorter and rounder more like a bears, it's face was surrounded by fur like a lion's mane, and it's eyes were bright gold with slit pupils like a cat.

The beasts body was massive, and warm, it's fur thick, but soft, Tyler could feel each breath it took as they walked along.

Tyler's head drooped as the rush of earlier caught up to him, and he realised how incredibly tired he was becoming.

He hugged his sister a little tighter to himself as he felt his eyes closing, and then two strong arms came around from behind him, as a body sat behind him, steadying him as his body drooped in sleep.

The last words he heard before sleep took him was, "Hideout now."

When Tyler came back to consciousness, he could hear two men arguing in the vicinity around him, he opened his eyes and found himself to be on a mattress in some kind of darkened room, with a candle for light in the corner, and his sister curled up next to him.

He could hear the male voices, one low sounding and one a little higher, just beyond the door, and he got up slowly to walk closer and listen.

"...and if they weren't, then the Wraith Hounds wouldn't be after them." The lower voice said, and then there was a scoff.

"I don't know, but it just doesn't seem possible to me." The other voice answered.

"Well, let's ask them when they wake up." The low voice responded in irritation.

"And God knows when that will be." The other said with a sigh.

"One of them is awake right now." 

'Shit.' Tyler thought and his eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming towards the door, and he stepped back from the door a little as it was pushed open.

"It's ill mannered to eavesdrop on a private conversation, you know?" The man in the doorway said, and Tyler recognized him as the guy who had been fighting those things back in the alley.

"I-i-"

"Kurt, you're scaring the boy." The other voice sounded as another man appeared in the doorway, dressed in the same sort of armour, but without the same amount of weapons on him.

This one was slightly shorter than the other, who's name was Kurt, and he had dark curly hair on top of his head, and glowing gold eyes. 

"Hey, kid, it's ok." He said as he turned back into the other room, the other man, Kurt, following after him.

"Come out and talk to us, for a minute," Kurt said and Tyler turned back to regard his sleeping sister, "She'll be safe, we promise."

Tyler let out a breath he had been holding and followed after the men.

"So kid, what's your name?" The shorter man said as he motioned for Tyler to take a seat opposite where he had sat at a small table.

The other man was still standing in what looked like a small kitchenette, stirring something in a pot.

"Tyler." He answered the shorter guy, and he received a kind smile.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Halle."

The guy nodded and exchanged a look with the other man, before turning back to Tyler and offering his hand.

"I'm Blaine," he said and Tyler reached out to take his hand, shaking it slightly, as the guy, Blaine, gestured to the other one, "That's Kurt."

"Hi."

"You're human right?" Blaine asked and Tyler nodded, with a slightly confused look on his face and the guy seemed to nod to himself, before fixing Tyler with a soft gaze, "And your sister...you have the same parents?"

"No, Halle was adopted when she was 2," Tyler said as he looked between the two men, who exchanged another look, "but she doesn't know."

"Kurt?" Blaine said as he turned his head, and Kurt nodded to himself before shrugging.

"Alright, maybe you were right."

Tyler looked confused between the two of them, before he plucked up the courage to ask a question.

"What exactly is going on?" He asked quietly and both of the men looked at him, "What were those things back in the alley, why were they chasing us? And where is that big beast we were riding? What is happening here?"

"We-"

"Don't." Kurt interrupted Blaine's speech, and the other man threw him an irritated look, "It's not our place to tell you anything."

"What? Why?" Tyler said as he stood up, glaring at them both, "My sister and I, nearly died out there, and you're telling me I can't have any answers?!"

"Kid-" Blaine started as he reached a hand out to me, but he snatched my arm out of his reach and glared at him.

"My name is Tyler, and I'm not a kid!" 

"Look," Kurt said firmly and abruptly and Tyler's mouth slammed shut, "We can't say anything, we are just here to take you somewhere, and keep you safe until you get there, so shut your mouth, and let us do our job!"

"But I-"

"Go back to your sister, we'll call you when dinner is ready." Kurt said and then promptly turned around and ignored him, and Tyler looked at Blaine, who gave him an apologetic look while he stomped back into the room his sister was still sleeping in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kurt," Blaine said with a sigh, "He's just a kid."

"I don't care, he doesn't need to know anything, and it's our job to get them where they need to go." Kurt said while he stirred the pot on the stove, Blaine placed two fingers on his temple in an attempt to stave off the oncoming headache, while Kurt continued angrily, "I hate goddamn babysitting."

Blaine sat silently as Kurt fumed as he cooked, knowing that if he said anything Kurt would become even more enraged so he kept his mouth shut. Looking towards the other door, which held the kids behind it, he let out another little sigh.

"We need to work out a plan of action." Blaine said after a few minutes of silence, throwing the subject off of kids for the moment, "It's going to be tough to get them to where they need to be."

"Yeah, difficult but not impossible." Kurt answered with a chipped answer.

"We have to keep them safe." Blaine said firmly and Kurt scoffed again.

"Well that's a given."

"What can we tell them?" Blaine asked and he could see Kurt's back tense.

"Nothing." His companion said shortly.

"They will ask questions, Kurt," Blaine said as he stood and helped Kurt get out plates and cutlery for dinner, "It's a lot for them to go through when they don't even understand what's going on."

"So?" Kurt shrugged and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you be curious too, if it was you?"

"No, I would listen to my superiors." Kurt said with an angry huff and Blaine grabbed one of his wrists.

"Kurt, we are not their superiors, it's not how this place works." Blaine explained to him, and Kurt nodded slightly, but then sighed as he yanked his wrist out of Blaine's hold.

"But still, they should just listen to us."

"They don't know us, or trust us." Blaine said as he and Kurt set the table for four, and Kurt turned to stir the pot of stew one last time before turning off the heat, "And what they have been through is traumatic." Blaine continued and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"There are worse things out there than Wraith Hounds." Kurt said with a frown and Blaine shook his head.

"Yes I know, but if they grew up in this world, then they wouldn't know that."

"Blaine..." Kurt warned as he felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind.

"Kurt, you forget, I know you," Blaine said quietly as he tightened his grip, "and I know very well that you wouldn't see anything bad happen to these kids," Kurt rolled his eyes again, "and I know that you would want to know what was going on in their shoes. I would too."

"So what do you suggest we tell them?"

"The truth."

Kurt sighed and sagged a little.

"I suppose, if we can tell them something, it has to be truthful," Kurt said relenting to Blaine's reasoning, "Get your arm off me, we don't have time for that."

"Fine." Blaine said with a slight smile as he walked towards the room to get the kids for dinner and Kurt shook his head at him, a small smile of his own on his lips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The kids were sitting opposite Kurt and Blaine at the table with bowls in front of them, a stew Kurt had called it. It tasted fine but the kids were reluctant to eat and obviously very wary of the men sitting across from them.

Kurt and Blaine had made a plan to tell them as little as they could so they didn't scare them, but also make it as close to the truth as they could.

"So..." Blaine started, fixing them both with a kind look, "Kurt and I have discussed what we can tell you, and what we can't."

Tyler seemed to become interested as Blaine said this and he raised his eyebrows and waited patiently. Kurt and Blaine shared another glance, before Blaine gestured for Kurt to start.

"What we can say is that, you both are in danger, and we are here to keep you both safe," Kurt said looking both of the children in the eye, noting their nervousness, "and you need to trust us...there are horrid things out there that are trying to get to you."

"Those black dog-like things?" Halle asked quietly, in a shaky voice and Blaine looked at her with sympathy.

"Those, yes...and worse creatures than them." He said slowly, unsure of how much he should say to the 13 year old little girl.

"Why?" Tyler asked as he looked between them both and they exchanged another look before Kurt sighed and turned to him with a determined look.

"Your sister...she's special." He said and Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"How special?"

"She comes from our world." Blaine said and both of the children's eyes widened in disbelief and awe.

"What? You guys are from a different world?" Halle asked, shaky voice disappearing underneath her excitement.

"Different dimension is more accurate, but I suppose we can call it a different world." Blaine said and smiled at her excited expression as he went on, "Our dimension is called Freyon, like your Earth...it's bigger, it has four moons, 3 close suns, it's surrounded by 2 different galaxies, it has about 500 or so, different intelligent species or races...and lots of different creatures or animals too, both magical and non-magical of course."

Kurt coughed as he joined in, stopping Blaine from saying too much.

"My species is called Hexalka. We are very strong, we live a very long time and we can perform magic."

"Magic?" Tyler asked in a curious way and Kurt nodded with a serious look.

"How old are you?" Halle asked and Kurt smiled a little.

"582 years."

"Woah! That's so cool!" Halle exclaimed as she jumped in her seat, before she turned to Blaine next, "What about you?"

"My species is Morfigura," Blaine said and at their raised brows and confused gazes he simplified it, "shape shifters and I am 110 years old, not as ancient as this guy." He said sarcastically, pushing Kurt's shoulder.

"Hush you." Kurt said as he pushed gently back.

Tyler eyed them both before realization came over his face.

"Wait...are-are you guys together?...like together, together?" He asked and Kurt and Blaine turned to look at each other as Halle clapped her hands together and bounced once again.

"Are you boyfriends?!" She asked in a high squeaky type of voice, and bit her lip as she glanced between them.

"We're married." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oooh." Halle's eyes widened more and she smiled at them both.

"Look we don't have time for this," Kurt said after a little pause, and addressed both of the kids with a stern but gentle stare, "The point, kids, of this whole mission here, is to keep you two safe until we can make it back to a friend of ours who can tell us what to do next, that's all ok?"

"But to do our job, you have to trust us," Blaine added with a stern look of his own, "We won't let anyone hurt you."

"I guess we can trust you...but I still haven't had all my answers." Tyler said with a small frown, and Kurt sighed at him.

"You'll get them in time."

"So how did you both meet?!" Halle screeched over the conversation, surprising both of them with her excitement, and her interest in them was starting to make Kurt a little nervous, but Blaine just smiled at her.

"A long time ago."


	3. Before

*Flashback*

Kurt was angry.

He enrolled himself into the Reffi Organization, to fight back. Burt had been against it from the very start, but Kurt had completely ignored his father's pleas and left for the training grounds in Mekita E'Vali, a small city outside of where they were now staying.

He had heard about the movement against the evil of Valrie, the country across the dark border, and he wanted to fight. For his entire species, of which there were only 4 that now remained, including himself.

Burt had pleaded with his only son, not to go, but Kurt wanted to push back, to prove to all others and himself that if they had been given the chance to defend themselves, the Hexalka could have pushed back and fought to keep themselves away from extinction.

They were on the verge of it now, there were 3 males left. Himself, his father and his step-brother. And 1 female. A baby that was being held in transit before she had to be sent away to keep her safe until the time was right to bring her back.

Approaching the training grounds, Kurt could see the fighting pairs around the grounds, and the young being trained in groups, wielding different weapons for different species. Kurt himself preferred Light Laser Guns. He had two himself, attached to his belt, and a knife on a belt around his thigh.

He entered the field and walked through to the registration tent in the corner of the large field, walking past a lot of sparring fights and youngsters being taught to wield magic, weaponry training, an arrow zipped past his head at one point, his ears picked up the sound behind him and he ducked as it went sailing past.

A shout was heard and then a "sorry!" was thrown his way but he just shook his head and carried on.

It didn't take long for the registry, and a moment later, he had his number and his armour, he had to register his weapons too, but they weren't taken from him, he found his way over to a numbered tent that would be where he was staying for his time here.

Nothing was inside except two beds and a few bags over by the bed in the corner, so Kurt put his stuff down by the empty one, and then walked back outside, placing the armoured vest around his chest as he walked up to one of the trainers to ask for a sparring partner.

He was paired up with a few of the guys about his age, but they had no match for his kind of strength and power, and after knocking a few of them to the ground the trainer then took him to the advanced ring.

There weren't very many sparring fights happening in the advanced ring, but the trainer left Kurt in the centre to go and find a partner for him, returning a moment later with another guy around Kurt's age.

He had dark curly hair on his head, and his eyes were golden and glowing. He looked Kurt over for a second before he nodded to the trainer and he left, clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he past him.

The man nodded at Kurt and then sunk into a fighting stance, and Kurt readied himself to put this shorter man on the ground like the last few.

He hadn't anticipated how fast this guy was though, and as much as Kurt tried to fight back, the guy blocked every hit he sent his way, and before long Kurt found himself landing on his butt on the ground.

Kurt couldn't help but stare up in awe, at his sparring partner, the young man with dark curly hair and glowing golden eyes, who had just thrown Kurt to the ground.

None too gently either, by the way his ass felt. He had hit the ground hard.

The man was grinning down at him victoriously and Kurt couldn't stop the rapid beating inside his chest, the sweat coating his palms, or the throbbing in his nether area. It was attraction, sexual attraction.

Kurt had never desired another being like this in his lifetime, then again, his species always did look for strong mates, maybe that was why?

He stood up slowly, still not taking his eyes from the other man's gaze, feeling the tension build between them as the other man seemed to realise how Kurt was watching him.

"What are you?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice, and swallowing back a unorthodox noise as the man grinned at him.

"A Morfigura."

"ShapeShifter," Kurt said as the man nodded his head slightly and moved closer.

"And you are...a Hexalka?"

Kurt nodded his affirmation.

"I thought they were wiped out?"

"There are only a few of us left...not many know," Kurt said and the man before him nodded in understanding, "Do your eyes always glow like that?"

The man grinned as he stepped closer still.

"It's one of the things I cannot change," he said with a sigh, "that and the colour of my hair."

"Can you be a Nibura?" 

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I can't be purple, but a dark one...sure." he said with a light shrug and Kurt grinned.

"Show me."

The man grinned once more as he slowly morphed and sunk to the floor.

The Nibura were strange little creatures, a long slithery body, a fork tail, spines along the jaw and a huge mouth with two huge poisonous fangs.

But they were only about ankle high.

The black Nibura on the ground hissed and spat it's warning up at Kurt, but all he did was reach down and hold out a hand for it.

Nibura, real ones, were known for their vicious tendencies and their willingness to bite anything and everything, injecting as much poison as they could.

This Nibura however, wrapped it's slithery black scaled body around Kurt's wrist and Kurt slowly stood and held it up to his face as it hissed at him again.

"You won't bite me will you?" He asked it with a grin and the tiny spitting creature uncurled itself from his wrist slowly transforming back into his sparring partner, the man standing directly in front of Kurt with a matching cheeky grin.

"I just might." He replied and Kurt laughed.

"I'm Blaine." The man said holding out his hand in a greeting, and Kurt smiled as he shook it.

"Kurt."

"What do you say to another round?" Blaine said with a grin and stepped backwards out of Kurt's personal space, causing Kurt to nearly whine at the loss of body heat from him, "I'll go easy on you."

"I don't need you to go easy on me." Kurt said sharply, glaring at Blaine as the man grinned back at him, and Kurt felt a little offended.

"Ok, then let's see how many times I can knock you down in a minute." The cocky grin only grew wider as Blaine melted into his fighting stance again.

"Careful, Blaine, your ego is showing." Kurt said with a grin of his own, as he lowered himself into his own fighting stance.

"We'll see what's ego and what's truth." Blaine said with a shrug before he motioned for Kurt to come forward, "Come on, you first."

They fought for a while, until Kurt realized that Blaine was indeed going easy on him, and he managed a hard hit to his ribs, smiling when Blaine coughed a little, but then Kurt was flipped onto his back. Blinking up in surprise, he saw Blaine lean over him with a small smile.

"Had enough yet?"

Kurt glared up at him before getting himself off of the floor and the fight started again.

By the end of the hour, Kurt had been thrown, pushed, pulled, dragged and dumped unceremoniously onto the ground about 20 times. He was panting as he lay there after the 20th time, out of breath already, while Blaine brushed of his hands, and then dusted his armour and uniform down, watching Kurt with a cocky smirk again.

Kurt thought about Blaine's strategy as a fighter, he was fast, and vicious, obviously trained form a young age to be a fighter, and Kurt felt a stirring in his pants again at the thought of Blaine's hands on him flipping him onto the ground multiple times in a row.

He couldn't help it. 

"Having trouble there?" Blaine's voice came over his thoughts as Kurt caught his breath and rolled over to lift himself up.

"Nope."

After another hour of Kurt ending up on his ass and back more times than he could count, he decided to concede to Blaine. The Shape Shifter was good.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a few weeks of intense training, Kurt was getting stronger. The only thing he really wanted to achieve was getting the upper hand over Blaine. But even after putting on a few more pounds of muscle and becoming faster and deadlier than any other fighter around them, Kurt still could not put Blaine on his ass.

The grin Blaine gave him after every fight, that usually ended with Kurt on the ground, told Kurt that Blaine was impressed with his progress but still waiting for more.

Kurt knew as soon as he got Blaine to the ground, he would be able to have him. 

Their attraction to each other was obvious, in every touch, every look, every smile, every glance shared. And everyone else knew it too, they gathered around at the beginning of every spar between them, wondering if this would be the time when Kurt won and bring them together.

Everyone around them was rooting for Kurt to succeed, and Kurt was applauded for effort after every loss. He could feel himself becoming stronger and stronger as the weeks went by, a few times he had been sure he would get Blaine to the floor, but then the shifter had performed a specific move and Kurt had ended up on his ass or back, yet again.

Kurt was starting to lose the will to try anymore, and Blaine threw him a sympathetic smile every time he growled into the ground where he lay after the battle.

What was the point in battling somebody who always had the upper hand?

Hand...hands...wait. Kurt looked down at his own hands.

Kurt was treating it like a game, he had been too easy on Blaine. The sparring sessions were training sure, but if he intended to beat Blaine, he needed to treat it like a real fight. Without bleeding knuckles, it was never a real fight.

He just had to try harder. And the next time he would, Blaine would not know what hit him.

About a week later, he challenged Blaine again. And everyone else gathered around their circle as they readied to face each other again. Kurt smirked up at Blaine, who smirked back at him. Kurt gestured for Blaine to make the first move this time, and the shifter shrugged before running for him.

Kurt waited in his stance until Blaine was 2 feet in front of him before he ducked and swirled to one side, throwing Blaine off a little. 

The other thing Kurt had realised when he had sat down to think about these battles were that he knew Blaine's movements, all of them. He had been knocked on his ass so many times, by roundhouses, flips, fake-outs and pushes, that it was like second nature now to expect it. That is what would help him predict them.

The fact that he also loved to watch when Blaine trained, was another thing he could use to his advantage.

Blaine faltered in his attack as Kurt sidestepped him, and he stood and stared at Kurt for a second before they both smiled again and dove for each other. 

Kurt ducked a punch, as Blaine dodged a hold, an elbow, a knee, a kick.

Kurt saw the roundhouse coming and brought his arms up across his chest and braced himself for the blow. The kick was hard but for some reason, Kurt thought it would be a lot harder to defend himself against. The roundhouse left Blaine vulnerable for a few seconds, and that's all that Kurt needed.

He stuck an arm out to wrap it around Blaine's neck and pulled backwards, bringing Blaine's head to his chest, and bringing his other arm up to brace against his other one, and Blaine gagged against the chokehold.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck behind him and tried to flip him, but Kurt just leaned back bringing his height into the fight, as Blaine feet nearly left the floor he growled a little.

"Give up?" Kurt whispered into Blaine ear, and he gained a chuckle in response.

"You wish." Came the choked reply, as Blaine forced an elbow back into Kurt's chest, and Kurt gasped as his grip loosened and Blaine escaped the hold.

The battle went on for more than half an hour, with one or the other trying to get the other to give up, or trying to flip them onto their back. Blaine nearly succeeded once or twice, but Kurt had made himself a little sturdier, bracing for anything that Blaine could bring.

They both were breathing heavily now, smiling at each other, Blaine's eyes shining with amusement and something like pride, Kurt's grin a perfect copy of his own.

Everyone that was gathered around were enraptured by the fight, as it went on, sitting and staring at the couple in the circle as they sparred, barely casting a glance to anyone but each other.

Blaine had made a mistake, only a small misstep with a punch, but it was enough, as Kurt gripped him around the waist, after dodging the hit, and flipping them both over to the ground, landing on top of Blaine and pinning him down.

Blaine blinked up at him, as Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's wrists, pinning them to the ground, and wrapped his thighs tighter around Blaine's hips, so he couldn't move, and then Blaine smirked up at him.

"So you finally got me." Blaine said a little breathlessly, a double meaning hidden behind his words, and Kurt chuckled a little.

"You already had me." Kurt replied and they shared a smile, finally noticing the applause and cheers around their circle, everyone cheering and clapping for Kurt.

*End flashback*


	4. Explaining

Once everyone had eaten, Kurt picked up all of the plates to wash them. But nobody saw the flick of his wrist to get it done quickly, Halle and Tyler were too busy grilling Blaine about his abilities. 

Once they had found out that Blaine was the beast they had ridden on, they wouldn't stop asking him about all the things he has been and all the things he could become. Which was any thing and every thing. Any living thing that is.

"But what about things that don't exist anymore?" Halle asked Blaine, the excitement in her face made Blaine grin at her.

"Like what, exactly?"

"Dinosaurs."

Both of the kids faces lit up in wonder, but Blaine turned a confused look at Kurt.

"Dinosaurs?" He asked, not really all that familiar with the creatures on Earth, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kinda like big lizards," Kurt tried to explain, and then thought of something else that Blaine would know, "Like Dragons but without wings."

"Ah, I see."

"Wait...can you turn into a dragon?" Tyler asked with the same childish wonder that his sister had, and Blaine laughed a little.

"Yes...but not right now." 

"What about a pigeon?" She asked again.

Blaine looked to Kurt again for an explanation.

"A bird." He told him.

"Or a mouse?" 

"A rodent."

"A dog?"

"Canine."

"A fish."

"Water creature." 

"A canary?!" Halle screeched excitedly, as she clapped her hands again, "Can you be a little canary, they are so cute, they're my favourite, I have two at home."

"A canary?" Blaine asked in confusion, trying to wrack his brain for an image of one.

"It's a little yellow song bird." Kurt said as he sat beside Blaine again.

"Oh, those tiny ones from that story...Cinderella right?" Blaine asked Kurt and he nodded at him once, and then Blaine grinned as he turned back to Halle.

"Can you be one?" She asked him, her big eyes pleading with him and Blaine grinned as he slowly changed in front of the child's eyes, and she gasped when a tiny little black canary was sitting on the top of the table.

"Oh no..." Kurt said with a tired sigh and placed his hand on his forehead, as Blaine sat there on the tabletop singing in his little chirpy bird voice.

Halle giggled and then put her hand out in front of the bird, and Tyler sat staring at the scene in front of him with wide eyes, as the little bird hopped onto Halle's hand and began to chirp and tweet and sing in a little rhythm.

Blaine sat perched on one of Halle's fingers, chirping and whistling away, as she laughed and tried to whistle along with him. Tyler put one finger down the birds small feathered back, stroking it lightly and Blaine sang a happy tune at him.

Kurt sat shaking his head, with a hand over his face, while Blaine chirped a tune, irritated already beyond belief, and he sighed when Blaine started flying around the room, also singing at the top of his little voice.

Halle was giggling and running around the room with the little bird just flying around above her head. Tyler was laughing as the bird swooped this way and that over her head, making her squeak a little when his wings fluttered by her face, before giggling and running after him again.

"Blaine." Kurt said short and sharp and the bird flew over to land on the table, facing Kurt and chirping at him, "Change back before I tape your beak shut!"

The little black canary chirped a little tune at him before it flew behind him and changed back into Blaine, who was laughing slightly himself.

"Aw you're no fun, Kurt." Blaine said as he took his seat again, and Halle ran back to sit at the table to talk to him some more.

"So you can be anything?"

"Yes...living creatures." Blaine told her and she smiled widely, "Although, I've never actually tried undead creatures." He mused to himself and Halle and Tyler exchanged a confused glance before Kurt sighed.

"And you're not trying it now." Kurt said as he stood, "We are on a mission here, I'm going out to patrol the area, and make sure my shield is still active."

"Alright." 

As Kurt left, Tyler turned to Blaine with a small frown.

"He's a bundle of joy, isn't he." He said and Blaine shook his head with a small chuckle.

"He just wants to do his job, he takes it very seriously." 

"What's the harm in a smile?"

"He does smile," Blaine said as the kids both raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, "just not very often anymore."

"Why?" Halle asked, her curiosity winning over again, but Blaine just smiled gently at her.

"Another time." He said as he stood from the table, but Halle followed him.

"Do you love Kurt?" She asked him as he was reaching into the little refrigerator for juice.

"Yes." He said without any hesitation.

"Does he love you?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Again without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Tyler piped up from the table and Blaine threw him a small smile.

"Absolutely," Blaine nodded at him, and then reached out for 3 glasses and pouring out everyone a drink, "I have no doubt about that."

"How long have you been married?" Halle asked as they sat down again.

"About 40 years now." Blaine told them, a small smile tugging at his mouth, before he shook his head and gestured for them to drink their juices.

Once they were finished Blaine took the glasses and washed them out, as Tyler and Halle watched hm curiously. He could feel their stares on his back and smiled slightly.

"You two should go and rest, I expect Kurt will want us to leave very soon."

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked and Blaine sighed.

"Somewhere safer than here."

"We need to get our mom."

"Your mom?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes, she was at work when all of this happened." Tyler said taking a quick glance at the time on the clock above Blaine's head, "She will be leaving to go home soon, and we're not there, she'll be worried."

"I don't-"

"Can we take her with us?" Halle asked, pleading with her big eyes again, "She is going to be all alone and worried."

"Please, can we go and find her?" Tyler also asked as he stared at Blaine, and Blaine looked between the matching pleading faces before he dropped his head.

"I'll talk to Kurt about it, when he comes back."

"Thank you." Halle said before running over to Blaine and throwing her arms around his waist, and Blaine froze, unsure of what he was supposed to do, so he just patted the top of her head and she smiled up at him before Tyler walked with her back to the little room.

Blaine smiled gently as he watched the kids leave. Then he frowned when he thought how the discussion with Kurt would go.

Kurt never wanted to back track on missions, it was too dangerous. But the kids needed their mother.

Kurt may be outwardly hard-ass, but underneath was the Kurt somewhere that still had compassion and a heart of gold, Blaine knew it. He protected himself a lot but Blaine knew that the real Kurt would never begrudge a child their parent, no matter if it was dangerous or not.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

The black Grougar, a huge hulking feline-like creature with massive jaws and a whip like tail, chomped it's teeth around the neck of yet another undead soldier, crushing it and removing it's head, the black blood within it's body splashing in every direction, staining the ground and the Grougar's fur as it shook it's head to rid it's mouth of the foul taste.

Kurt stepped up beside it, placing a hand in it's furry neck as it sputtered out the last few tendrils of black fluid from it's massive jaw, then turned it's massive head to look at Kurt with it's glowing golden eyes. Kurt himself was also covered in the black sticky fluid of their enemies, they were on a mission. 

Infiltrating a massive canyon that was overflowing with evil presence, and as soon as their team had approached it, they had been set upon by undead creatures, soldiers for the evil force building within the caves and mountains around them.

Blaine had turned as soon as the first few creatures had attacked, Blaine could be anything he wished at any given moment, but he preferred to be huge beasts during battle, for efficiency, because they were fast and hardy. Blaine himself was strong, but as an equally strong creature he was almost unstoppable.

Kurt stroked a hand in the fur, and nodded when Blaine's massive head turned towards him, and then Blaine transformed again, this time a Roerak, like a gigantic version of an eagle, only with spines in it's feather and sharper claws and beak. The massive bird took off fast, blasting Kurt with dust and cool air as it's wings beat hard to carry it into the air.

Kurt kept an eye on the area around him whilst Blaine scoured from the air, and after two significant screeches from Blaine, Kurt knew that it was safe now to put his weapons away. He signalled up at Blaine with a twirl of one arm, to stay in the sky, while he gathered the members of his team back around him to relay the next phase of the plan.

Their team was small but efficient, which is why they had taken on so many missions in dangerous territory.

There was Judy who had been at training camp with them for at least the last 10 years, she had also been at their mating ceremony, she was quite good friends with both of them. She had bright copper red hair, freckles over her tanned face, bright blue eyes that could rival Kurt's own and a wicked sense of humour. She was great at hand to hand combat, but she preferred her light bow, with exploding arrows. She was deadly.

She had joined their team when they had first been formed, all of them being seasoned fighters and ready for battle. She had a mate when she joined, but in a fit of jealousy he had attacked her some years back...she had killed him.

And for her, there was no remorse for it. She usually kept her private life separate from the battlefield, but there were quite a few times when she couldn't stand men beating on women, and Kurt thought that maybe her emotional side got in the way. He admired her ability to carry on with missions, she wasn't cocky, and she always had a smile for everyone. She was kind, but she could be calculating and cold when the option presented itself.

There was Robert, he had been included when Kurt had lost a member about 4 missions ago, and Kurt had to hand to him, he knew what he was doing, he wielded a light axe, and a sword, battles were nothing new to him. He had greying blonde hair, he was the oldest of all of them, he had flown through every battle he had been in. Kurt liked him, he took orders well and he was very fast and reliable, he never run from anything.

Lastly there was Donovan, he was a little younger than the rest of them and a little cocky, but he was a great strategist and Kurt had made him a member of his team against others wishes because the little guy was good at what he did, Kurt gave him a chance when no one else did. He became like an annoying little brother to all of them really.

Blaine got along with him perfectly, and Kurt really couldn't help but smile at their joint childishness after a while, and after Kurt smiled everyone else always followed. They could relax in each other's company, they were a great team. And none of them ever batted an eyelid at Blaine's overprotective nature when it came to Kurt, collectively they thought it was cute. Kurt always hated it.

Kurt gave the orders to each of them, Judy and Donovan were to hang back, keeping an eye on their surroundings until Kurt called for them, Robert and Kurt himself, would wander through the first of the caves.

With a last signal up to Blaine, they split into two pairs and then Kurt and Robert took off into the caves in the beginning of the canyon.

They hadn't anticipated the ambush of thousands waiting for them.

*End flashback*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine sighed as he thought about Kurt back then. He sat at the table as his thoughts came unbidden.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

Blaine could tell from his position in the sky that something was wrong, especially when Judy and Don were waving up to him. And he swooped back down to where they were standing, and they pointed towards the cave entrance that Kurt and Robert had disappeared into seconds before.

The entrance was swarming with dark creatures, both undead and living. The evil air emanating from the entrance was nearly overwhelming, choking the air in the canyon with it's stench, but Blaine grew up around that sort of air so it didn't affect him like the others.

He changed in mid-air when he saw the teaming entrance of evil, and his neck elongated, feathers turned into scales, and spiny-feathered wings, turned into spiky and thick skinned wings, his beak became a long spiked snout, smoke billowing from it's nostrils. 

The huge black Draco opened it's mouth and fired flames into the cave entrance, setting everything and anything inside on fire. Golden eyes still glowing, but instead of ferocity for the situation, they were glowing with worry.

All Blaine was thinking was getting to Kurt. Blasting every dark creature in sight with fire, the fire was burning white-hot, and some of it was dripping from his black snout like lava. 

He heard a shout from below him and looked down to see some of the dark creatures had escaped his dragon fire, and were clambering to attack his team mates, Blaine landed in front of them both with a thud that shook the ground, and the teaming dark creatures stuttered in their advancement, unsure whether to attack the dragon or not. Blaine took that decision from them though, as he took a deep breath and lowered his neck and head to spit fire at them all, incinerating every one of them.

Judy patted Blaine's tail, and told him to go inside and find Kurt and Robert, and Blaine had no qualms about pushing his way through the cave. Still blasting fire at everything that moved. 

*End Flashback*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine shuddered a little as he thought about that cold, evil laced cave from their last mission. It was almost 20 years ago now, but it still held firm place in Blaine's and Kurt's souls as one of the worst things they had ever been through.

He had found Kurt, screaming in pain, as the creatures surrounding him were biting at him and clawing at him. He had no escape from them, and every time he killed one of them about a dozen more took the place of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

Blaine saw red. His glowing gold eyes flashing dangerously as he saw Kurt in the centre of what looked like a ring of black smoke, but was really a huge circle of dark creatures clambering over each other to get a bite or a hit in towards his mate.

Blaine fired again, charging through their little ring, and Kurt had dropped to one knee as Blaine broke through to stand in front of him, his massive Draco bulk, blocking Kurt from the creatures surrounding them. He blasted a few rounds of fire off at them all and they ran around on fire, some of them succumbing to the flames and dying straight away, others dragging themselves around trying in vain to put the flames out on their putrid skin.

Blaine had changed again, into the Grougar and leaned down to Kurt, nudging at him to grasp onto Blaine's fur, so that he could get him out of there. Kurt's hands were clumsy, he was in so much pain, but he managed to pull himself up onto Blaine's back, and Blaine fought his way out to the entrance of the cave, being careful not to dislodge his rider.

As he got out from the entrance Kurt had started crying, something about Robert, but Blaine couldn't hear him over the growls and hisses from all around them. Once they had emerged they had found that more of those creatures were appearing over the canyon from other caves along the way. 

Judy and Donovan both shared a glance, as Blaine growled and readied for the attack, Kurt injured and clutching to the fur around his neck as he sit on his back.

*End flashback*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine silently wiped away a tear that fell down his cheek. Thinking back on it now, Blaine knew there was no other option than what had happened. But it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Kurt had taken it the hardest. His cold exterior had seeped past the barrier and had iced over his heart too. Blaine couldn't blame him. 

After losing his entire race, and then his closest friends, to the evil around their world, Kurt was protecting himself. Blaine was a little more reserved after that last mission, but he hadn't closed himself off to the people that mattered the most. Kurt had.

He only ever let Blaine inside his heart nowadays, but even then Blaine could feel the ice cold protective shield licking at their bond, waiting for the opportunity to swallow their relationship down with Kurt's emotions.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

The creatures advanced on them. Too many to outrun, and too many to fight. But they wouldn't back down until their last breath. Judy, Donovan and Blaine fought extremely hard, Blaine having to be extra careful because of his precious cargo, and Judy had taken it upon herself to protect his back too.

Donovan had fallen first, overwhelmed with the amount of evil seeping in the air, it had choked him and he only had to miss one hit for the creatures to descend on him and rip him to pieces.

Blaine had roared, and Judy had screamed but they had to carry on fighting. Kurt had fallen unconscious, and had slipped off of Blaine's back, so Blaine had to transform again, as the creatures surrounded him, biting and clawing at him as he changed. The black Draco opened it's mouth again to blast the creatures with fire. 

Judy placed a hand on one of Blaine's legs, and they stared at each other for a second, Blaine knew exactly what her eyes were telling him. He knew. They had to retreat. 

But not all of them were going to make it out alive.

Blaine leaned down to whip his tail at the creatures behind him as Judy tried to get Kurt up onto Blaine's back, as Blaine tried to keep the creatures at bay around them. She had just got Kurt up between the spines on Blaine's back, when something had gripped her leg and dragged her down to the floor, she screamed as she was dragged into the circle of darkness.

Blaine roared and fired at the creatures surrounding her, but a couple of the dark things were slowly creeping up to Blaine's back where Kurt still lay unconscious, so she screamed at him to go.

Blaine then felt the creepers up his back and brought his jaw around, to throw them off as he beat his wings. He swished his tail to clear the area around him and breathed another breath of fire as he flew up into the air, making sure none of the creatures managed to hitch a ride on him too.

As he watched his last team mate become a red puddle underneath the evil creatures below him, he bellowed out into the air before carrying Kurt off back to the Organization headquarters.

*End flashback*


	5. Death

Blaine sniffled as he sat at the table. He had just calmed his racing heartbeat when he heard and smelt Kurt come back inside the tiny house.

Kurt stopped and stared at him as he made to walk past, and eyed him curiously for a minute. Blaine gave him half of a smile before Kurt shook his head and sighed as he walked over to sit down next to him.

"Blaine...it's been 20 years." Kurt said as he sat next to him, placing a hand on Blaine's back, rubbing soothingly and Blaine leaned into his touch slightly.

"Still..." Blaine sighed out with a shrug, and Kurt nodded.

"I know."

"The children want to go and find their mother."

As Blaine said the words, Kurt stiffened and turned away, standing quickly, moving away from Blaine, and the temperature around them both seemed to drop a few degrees as Kurt's shield went back up.

"No." He said sternly and Blaine shook his head, a shiver travelling his spine after Kurt's chilly voice, and he stood to face him.

"But, Kurt-"

"I said no." Kurt said as he turned to Blaine with a glare, and his voice getting louder.

Blaine placed his hands up in silent surrender.

"Look," Blaine said almost as shortly, and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, keeping him in place, "You and I both know what it's like to lose parents. The kids don't trust us, and they have just found out that their world is not what they thought it to be...they want security, they need their mother."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt, stop and think about it." Blaine said as he placed a hand over Kurt's mouth, and watched as Kurt's crystal blue eyes rolled in irritation before staring back at him, "If you could find a way to go back and get your mother, wouldn't you want to?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and removed Blaine's hand from his mouth, but didn't remove his hand from his person completely, just letting their joint hands hang together by his chest.

"My mother is dead." 

"But their mother isn't." 

Kurt's eyebrows pinched together slightly as he thought about it, and Blaine could practically hear the inner working of his brain, mulling the situation over inside his mind. Kurt's eyes turned a slight shade of sad grey as his face softened, but as Blaine continued to stare that soft look vanished as fast as it had come, and then the ice blue eyes looked at him with such coldness he nearly shivered.

"Alright, get them ready to leave." Kurt said quietly as he removed himself from Blaine completely and walked away, and Blaine hung his head and sighed again before moving to tell the children to get up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They were riding on Blaine's back again into town, he was what was called a Dyrex, the big wolf/bear hybrid creature from before. Halle was placed on the part of Blaine's neck, behind his head, with her hands wrapped around clumps of his fur, Tyler was seated behind his sister, making sure she didn't fall off, and Kurt was perched behind Blaine's shoulder blades, as far from touching the children in front of him as possible.

It was a little uncomfortable for Kurt to be sat on Blaine's spine, but Blaine didn't complain, he knew Kurt was uncomfortable around children.

The ride into town was quiet, Kurt choosing not to engage in conversation with the small people in front of him, even though Halle had started asking questions when they had first set off.

She was quiet now though, gathering that Kurt wasn't going to answer her questions, and Blaine couldn't in his current form. So she took the hint and stayed quiet for the rest of their trip.

As they approached near to where the kids were picked up, Blaine began to growl lightly, a rumbling underneath them from his chest and throat, and Kurt quickly dismounted.

"Ok, stay with Blaine," Kurt told them all in a hushed voice, "I'm going to circle the area and check it out."

A growl from Blaine made Kurt turn back to him, and stroke hand down the huge furred face before he ran off around the buildings. As they waited for Kurt to return, Blaine changed form beneath the kids, it was still black and furry, but now it looked more like a cat than a wolf.

"Wow." Halle said in a whisper as she patted the faint stripes on the top of Blaine's head, "You look like a black tiger...with rabbit ears."

"aaarr-fff." Came the reply in a hushed growl from Blaine's mouth, and Halle smiled at him.

Blaine's ears pricked up a little as Kurt came back around the corner, and gestured for them to be silent and follow him. Blaine crept slowly, the huge cat-like feet making no sound against the pavement beneath them, as they neared where Kurt was standing.

"Blaine, I'll need Halle to stay with you at all times." Kurt told them before he gestured to Tyler to get off of him, "I need you to guide me inside to get your mother."

"Ok." Tyler said as he lead the way to the front of a certain building, pressing a buzzer for floor 3 until someone picked up the telecom.

*May I help you?*

"Hi, it's Tyler Cortari, I'm looking for my mom, Julia."

*I'm sorry, she just left.*

"Oh, do you know how long ago?"

*About 10 minutes.*

"Ok, thank you."

The telecom clicked off and he turned back to Kurt.

"My mom must be at home by now." He said as Kurt huffed in irritation.

"Alright, we'll check your home then." Kurt said as they both made their way back to Blaine and Halle.

Kurt stopped and stared at the scene in front of him for a second. Blaine was laying on his back, as Halle was rubbing her hands over his chin, Blaine's head was tilted back to the ground as he wriggled around underneath her ministrations happily.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and coughed. 

Blaine shot up from the floor, as Halle squeaked a little in surprise. And Kurt shook his head as he lifted the little girl and then her brother back onto Blaine before relaying the information and heading back in the direction they came, Blaine catching up to walk beside Kurt.

A few blocks later, and several glances from an embarrassed looking Blaine to an irritated Kurt, they were approaching the children's own neighbourhood and Tyler guided them down their street. The house was dark and quiet, the window in the front still smashed from earlier that same night.

Kurt had a bad feeling about what awaited them inside.

"Ok, no, we're not doing this right now." He said sternly as he turned to look at the other faces staring at him, "Your mother obviously isn't there, so now we leave."

"But where is she?" Halle asked quietly.

"We need to find her." Tyler demanded and Kurt glared at all of them.

"We need to get out of here."

No sooner were the words spoken, a black spike buried itself into Kurt's shoulder from behind them and Blaine growled. Kurt pulled it free and threw it to the ground, hissing slightly in pain, and turned back, taking out his Light guns and firing a few rounds into the darkness inside the house.

Screeches were heard from all around them, as more creatures and shadows appeared, and Kurt growled from between his own teeth.

"Blaine run!" He demanded and Blaine took off as Kurt shot more rounds into the mass of creatures forming around them before he ran after Blaine.

Blaine had stopped as he neared the end of the block, shadows and black mist blocking his way, along with more Hounds from earlier, and the children both gasped as they seemed to be trapped again.

Two light balls flew from behind their heads and directly into the mouths of a couple of the Wraith Hounds, making them crumple over and disappear into nothing. Kurt jumped onto Blaine back and then flipped over them, landing in front of them. He was watching the creatures in front of them, and trying to calculate a way out.

He eyed up the apartment building to the left of them, and gestured for Blaine to go towards it, backing up slowly, not making any fast movements. As the creatures from the house followed after them they reached the entrance of the building and Blaine transformed back into himself to run inside with the kids, with Kurt right behind them.

Blaine was holding Halle, the 13 year old girl not fast enough to keep up with them, especially not for the stairs.

Tyler faired a little better, but Kurt still had to drag him up a few flights. 

Kurt removed a shiny object from one of his many pockets, and held it up at some of the doors on the floor, before stopping at one and kicking the door down, before gesturing them all inside.

Kurt made his way out to the back of the apartment, which was empty, and located the window with the ladder attached to it that led up to the roof. Blaine carried Halle out first, pushing her up the rungs of the ladder, and Kurt gestured for Tyler to follow quickly, while he hung back and made sure no creatures knew which direction they had gone in.

"Are you sure they won't follow us up here?" Tyler asked as he caught his breath on the roof, as Blaine held onto Halle while she breathed heavily.

"No, those creatures aren't known for their brains, they can't climb for shit."

"Kurt, don't curse." Blaine said from behind where Kurt was looking over the edge of the building.

"Sorry." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes, "We'll be alright up here, they have trouble figuring out doors."

"What about the other people in the building?" Tyler asked again as he stood and rubbed at his now aching legs, "Aren't they in danger?"

"The only ones they're after are on this roof."

As they sat in silence for a while, they then heard a faint voice from below.

"Halle! Tyler!" came a woman's frantic voice, and Halle gasped.

"Mom!" she whispered and Tyler peered over the edge of the building, and Halle struggled out of Blaine's grasp to join her brother.

"Mom!" Tyler called down but Kurt dragged both kids away from the edge.

"Have you both totally lost your minds? We are hiding up here!" Kurt said to both of them as Blaine moved closer, trying to diffuse Kurt's temper a little.

"But mom is-"

"That isn't your mom." Kurt said urgently and looked back over the edge.

The woman in question was looking back up towards where they were, but Kurt could already tell she was dead. The black mist around here blocked out that she was being used as a puppet, to try and bring the kids down. How low did these creatures want to sink, to use somebody's parent against them.


	6. Get Away

As Blaine sat with the kids trying to calm and soothe them, Kurt was trying to work out a plan to get them back to safety.

He had to get the kids to the gate, it was within a witch's house, but one he knew, she was a neutral, not evil but not completely selfless either.

Blaine didn't like her, and she hated him for what he was. Shape shifters and witches/warlocks had a deep hate for each other that stemmed back centuries.

But she was the only keeper this side of their world, and her protective magic was strong, they had to get to her.

He glanced over to Blaine and the kids, Tyler was standing off to the side, silently musing to himself, Halle was still buried in Blaine's chest, but she was also silent now.

Kurt sighed.

There was a scream and a crash from below them and then a huge rumble as the entire building shook.

"Blaine." Kurt only had to warn Blaine before his mate changed form straight away, the Dyrex now standing with Halle clutching the fur on his chest in her hands.

Kurt slowly moved towards them all as he could feel the dark creatures climbing ever closer. They had smashed a window downstairs somewhere, probably scaring and/or killing a resident which then allowed the rest of them to enter.

Climbing the stairs at a rapid pace, and Kurt's spine gave him a chill as he could sense their approach.

"M'gali Havarith Viu Imvich," Kurt chanted in his own tongue, swirling a tiny yellow light between his fingers, watching the door for unwelcome guests, "Varca Embak I Militum."

As he finished the enchantment, the yellow light spun around at a rapid pace in his hand, making a light tinkling sound, and Kurt extended his forearm to fling it towards the only door to the roof.

The light dispersed and lengthened into strings, wrapping around the door and holding it closed tightly.

The children were staring at Kurt and then at the yellow light around the door, with wonderment. 

Kurt ran over and picked Halle up swiftly, placing her on to Blaine's back, as the first wave of dark creatures slammed against the door. The door itself cracked but the light around it held firm.

"Tyler, get on Blaine." Kurt said hastily and sternly as the mist started creeping through the cracks in the door.

Kurt retrieved his weapons from their holsters and moved an inch or two forward, blasting off round after round of light into the mist, screeches could be heard from behind the door after every shot.

Every shot Kurt fired into the teaming darkness, seemed to make them fight more to get through that door.

"That spell won't hold!" Kurt shouted back towards Blaine as he continued shooting at the cracks in the door, "Blaine, you need to take them to Santana's..."

He heard Blaine's growl of protest, and he turned back to all 3 of them with a small smile.

"And don't stop for anything." 

As Kurt uttered those words, the spell on the door broke and the creatures and the mist crept rapidly along the rooftop, aiming for Kurt. Blaine made to move towards him but Kurt fired a round at Blaine's feet.

"Don't make me tell you again, go!" He shouted as the darkness swirled around him, ready to engulf him.

Blaine looked on worriedly, and them with a stomp of one front paw and a growl, he turned and ran and jumped off of the roof.

The children both screamed and grasped him tighter as he jumped, making his ears ring a little, but he landed with a thud and a grunt, before he took off at full speed, not looking back.

Kurt watched Blaine and the kids jump off the side with a small smile before he twirled around, kicking out at the closest creature, knocking it back into the mist surrounding him.

He circled around with his guns in his hands, shooting everything he could see, and some things that he couldn't see.

"Shit!" He yelled out as he ducked another black spike, his shoulder still tingling with pain from where the last one had embedded in him.

More and more creatures appeared around him, circling him, making sure he had no escape.

Kurt smirked at them as their circle crept closer, before he pulled something from his pocket and threw it at the floor.

The floor of the roof exploded underneath his feet, and he fell through the hole.

As soon as his boots touched down in the apartment below, he ran, as fast as he could out through the apartment door, the dark creatures and hounds following him through it.

As he descended the stairs quickly, jumping quite a few on his way, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach the ground before they caught up to him.

A few had managed to crash into him on his way down the third stairwell, and he tumbled down the steps, while wrestling with the two creatures, managing by some stroke of luck to get a gun in one of their mouths and shoot through its head straight into the other one, both of them disintegrating.

He gasped as his wrist began to twinge with pain, while he gathered himself back up and moved downwards once more.

Reaching the second floor, there were more of them still in the bottom hallways, and he ran through them with his guns drawn, shooting at the closest ones, but his foot got caught at the end of the hall carpet and he fell.

Creatures descended on top of him, and he felt claws and teeth bury themselves in his skin, his back and legs beginning to burn with the saliva from their mouths.

He grit his teeth as he turned to fire at one, and kicking his foot out at another, catching it in the jaw, causing it to lose its balance and topple over.

He scrambled to his feet as another grabbed a hold of his sprained wrist and yanked at him. He smashed the butt of his light gun against the top of its skull three times, before the teeth released and then he shot it.

An apartment door that was open was his only salvation for him, he dove inside it, slamming it shut tight with his leg. He ran around to the front of the apartment, looking out of one window, judging the height to the floor.

He heard a crash as the door to the apartment burst open, and he opened the window and jumped.

Landing on the grass just down from the window with a forward roll, he rolled to his feet and ran. There were still at least 30 or 40 of them after him, so he didn't turn to look back as he went.

He flew into a few trees that lined the neighbourhood, placing his back against one and catching his breath for a second before his eyes flashed bright blue, almost glowing in the darkness around him.

"Vetti Mi Ilusi," he started chanting as they surrounded him, but he just stood to finish it, "Haray Ti Velim, Ma Pesh Ki Vel." 

A scratch to one leg.

"Ecer Va Rethi-"

A bite to his shoulder, and a scratch on his stomach.

"Marabetch Hili'Sa In Piu-"

A deep bite on his abdomen, and another on his arm, he pushed his hands together, gritting his teeth against the pain, as he felt blood start to leave his body.

"Vetti Mi Velim, Etrusi Pushet Varay!"

As he finished the enchantment, what little strength he had left inside him, balled itself within a bright white light that surrounded him and pushed outwards in a circle, incinerating every dark creature in its path, it continued until Kurt was alone.

He dropped to his knees as his strength left him, placing a hand on his abdomen as he felt stickiness on his vest...and then he tumbled down and blacked out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine ran for miles and miles, like Kurt had told him, not stopping for anything. Halle and Tyler were silent on his back, they had just lost their mom, not an hour ago, and now they had left Kurt behind. Everything within Blaine was telling him to turn around and go back for his mate, but his sense of duty and the children's safety were the only things stopping him.

Blaine roared again as he pushed his legs to run faster, he was tiring, he could feel it, creeping slowly into his bones, the muscles over used and sore now, as he kept up his pace.

It was soon dawn and he had reached the edge of the woods where Santana resided. Blaine didn't like her, and she didn't like him, it wasn't personal, it was something deeply engrained, something natural. But he would do as Kurt said, he knew she would be waiting for them. 

As he passed her protective warding spell, he slowed his pace, no evil beings could cross that particular threshold, Santana was very strong, her magic one of the strongest forces their world had ever created, which was why she was entrusted with keeping the gate safe on this side.

As he neared her tiny hideaway house, she flung the door open.

"Where is Kurt?!" She yelled at him, as he slowly lowered himself down, to let the kids slide off his back, before standing and facing her.

He changed back into his human form, and glared at her, with unshed tears clouding his eyes. 

"We left him there, because it wasn't safe," He told her as her eyes narrowed, and then he turned to the kids, "Halle, Tyler, this is Santana, she's a friend of Kurt's, go inside please."

Halle and Tyler scurried quickly inside as Santana threw them a smile, and Blaine turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him, her voice dripping with disgust at asking the shape shifter a question and he sighed and rubbed his head.

"I have to go back to find Kurt." He said as he started changing, long wings sprouting from where his arms should be, and she immediately protested.

"You can't leave me with these children! What the fuck am I supposed to with them?! I don't even like kids-"

Blaine didn't hear anymore of her protests, to busy taking to the air to go and find his mate. Groaning in his bird form as she screeched from below him and then flying out of range of her horrid voice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Kurt came to, it was light outside.

And all he could feel was pain. He groaned as he tried to move an arm, his wrist protesting the movement painfully, and as he groaned his abdomen pulled tight and he nearly vomited with the pain he felt stabbing through it.

He slowly brought his hand down to his abdomen, feeling along it slowly until he reached the stickiness of his vest. Carefully so as not to cause too much pain, he lifted his vest out of the way and felt across the skin inch by inch, until he convulsed as his finger slid along a very open and very jagged slice in his skin.

"...fuck."

His breath picked up as the pain stabbed through him, and he could feel more blood seep out every time he took a breath in. He looked around at where he lay, surrounded by trees and grass. Light nearly blinding him as it shone through the trees, he moved his hand up to cup over his eyes, but as he raised it, his abdomen gave a jolt and he groaned again.

Taking a deep slow breath in, he tried to focus on working out how much damage his body was in, apart from the slit in his abdomen, he barely had any cuts or grazes, except his wrist hurt. It was probably broken.

He tried to make his voice work to utter a healing enchantment, but he couldn't say his words without groaning in pain, interrupting his incantation. 

He lay there for a few seconds longer before he shuffled, gasping and grunting with the pain, as he brought his legs up to push against the grass and move himself along. His whole body shivered and his eyes watered with the pain, and he had to stop to try and catch his breath after moving what he thought might have been a few inches along the ground.

He cried out as he touched along the skin again, before balling the bottom of his vest up and pushing it against it. White hot pain shot through him and his eyes saw black spots as he pressed the heel of his palm down against his wound, and he brought his legs up again to push himself along.

Making it to a nearby tree, keeping one hand on his abdomen, he clawed at the tree with his good arm, and pushed against the ground with his feet until he propped himself up a little, back hunched as he slid up the tree with every push of his feet.

Looking down when he was propped up enough, he could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, there was a lot of blood around him, and it was still coming, through his vest material and his fingers.

He lay his head back against the tree trunk behind him and closed his eyes, willing the pain to subside to make it easier to breathe.

There was a screech in the sky above him, and he opened one eye to look. A shadow passing over and over, above the trees, he recognized that screech.

"Aaaeeeeeeeeeeerrr." 

There it was again. He softly reached down for his belt, his light gun tucked in its holster, and tugged it free. It was heavier than he remembered.

Slowly, and in tremendous pain, he lifted the barrel upwards and pulled the trigger, shooting a small ball of light through the tree above him, hoping he didn't hit who he knew was above him.

Another screech came, only closer, he had seen it.

"Kurt!" Came the voice he knew, had known for years, the voice he had fallen in love with, the man he loved. "Kurt! Oh my god!"

"Bl-"

"Don't talk," Blaine hushed him as he gently cupped a hand over Kurt's mouth before those warm glowing gold eyes, came into view, "Kurt, what- Hold on."

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand away from his abdomen and Kurt hissed as the blood he had tried to keep inside him came out, now free to seep past the barrier, and Blaine swore loudly in his language.

"I'm going to help you, Kurt, stay still."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows a little in confusion before he felt something warm against his head, and then Blaine's hand over the slice in his skin. He grunted with the pain at first, but Blaine's voice in his ear calmed him down and the warmth from his head, slowly spread down his entire body, filling him with strength again, and he managed to blink his eyes and turn his head to regard Blaine.

Blaine had his glowing eyes closed, and one of his palms rested on Kurt's head, and he had moved the other hand on his own chest as light gathered around them. Kurt had no idea what was happening, but suddenly there was no pain.

He moved his hand down to his abdomen, nothing. The cut was gone.

The light faded again, and Blaine moved away a little, looking into Kurt's eyes with a small smile.

"How do you feel?" Blaine said as he placed his hand against Kurt's chest, and his forehead against Kurt's own.

"Better." Kurt whispered in a hoarse sounding voice, and then Blaine stood.

"Let's get you to Santana's," Blaine said as he flung out his arms, "the kids miss you."

Blaine changed, the wings spreading through the surrounding area, and the massive claws extended across the grass Kurt was standing in.

The Roerak beat it's wings to lift itself from the ground, before reaching out a claw and plucking Kurt from the ground, and then flying off over the trees, heading back the way it had flown over, hoping to make it to Santana's before anything else happened.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What the fucking fuck were you thinking?!" Santana boomed at Blaine, as she poured a mixture of different coloured liquids into a glass, before placing it in front of Kurt, "How unbelievably thick do you have to be? How could you do something so dangerous-"

"It was the only way that I could help!" Blaine shouted back at her, "What would you have done?!"

"I would have used my brain!" She said as she pushed the glass closer to Kurt, who was adamantly refusing to drink it, "Some of us actually have one!"

"It was the only option!" Blaine bellowed at her, and she just glared back.

"You should have brought him straight to me! Do you realize you could have killed him?!"

"And I told you he wouldn't have made it, if I didn't do it!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Kurt yelled as he stood and grabbed the glass within his grasp before necking the liquid and slamming it back down onto the table, wincing at the bitter taste on his tongue.

"You disgust me-" Santana started whilst eyeing Blaine.

"Santana!" Kurt interrupted in a warning, and Blaine promptly turned and stormed out, "Great...now he's pissed too."

"Well he should be, he could have killed you! A soul bonding?! What kind of idiotic-" 

"Will you stop it!" Kurt yelled at her, as she took a seat at the table opposite him, and she glared at him slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry that I think that was a stupid thing to do..."

"Santana, what Blaine did...saved my life." Kurt said to her in a quiet voice, "He could have brought me here, he could have tried anything else...and I would probably be dead now...but he didn't, he took a risk...for me."

"Kurt-"

"You don't understand, San," Kurt said quietly as he turned to look at the door where Blaine had left, sighing softly and smiling slightly, "Blaine's race, they're different from us-"

Santana snorted, and Kurt rolled his eyes but carried on.

"-they mate for life, if it isn't love, it isn't worth it." Kurt shrugged as he looked down at his right bicep, where the mark from their mating ceremony stood out starkly against his pale skin, "Blaine, he loves me, fiercely...he wouldn't have taken that risk without it being the last resort."

Santana remained silent at Kurt's musing, which he was grateful for. 

He knew Blaine loved him, but they had never proved it...until now. Blaine had risked Kurt's life, but also his own heart, taking a chance and believing he could heal him. In the end, it had saved him.

Blaine had performed what was known in his culture as Soul Bonding. It combines the souls of mates, to heal and feel each other, to help each other, and it's usually only performed between two shifters. Soul bonding with a shifter, is extremely dangerous in other races, worst case scenario is a very gruesome and painful death.

Shifter souls are complicated. Morfigura DNA is finely engrained into each individual shifter, when swapping a shifter's soul, especially with another race, the DNA bonds with them. It is a risk, a very dangerous one. The other races bodies aren't equipped to deal with the physical changes, so if the soul bonding cause a change to happen, it would rip the other person apart.

That's why Santana was so angry. But Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn't perform such a risky ritual without examining any and all other options. If Kurt was dying, then it was a risk he was willing to make to save him.

Santana left shortly after that, to work on some spells in her office, she had said, but Kurt knew she was still angry and probably went out to blow off steam.

The kids had fallen asleep, shortly before he and Blaine had walked in, Kurt knew that Santana had something to do with it, but he didn't say anything, the kids needed the rest after the night they had had.

As Kurt sat at the table, thinking to himself, Blaine walked back in, a lot calmer than when he had left, and he looked around the room before stepping inside.

"She's not here." Kurt said with a small smile, and Blaine smiled back before taking a seat next to him.

"Nagging old witch," Blaine mumbled and Kurt laughed, causing Blaine to chuckle a little, "I'm sorry if you felt I-"

Blaine's sentence was abruptly cut off as Kurt's mouth crashed into his own.


	7. Affection

Blaine was too shocked to move for a second, until his brain kicked back in, and realised that his mate was kissing him. He kissed back, desperately. Kurt hadn't kissed him for weeks now, since they had been put on this mission and had been training for it, and going over so many different plans and situations. He had started to feel a little starved for affection, but this kiss right now, made up for it all.

Kurt slid his tongue along the seam of Blaine's lips, who opened his own lips willingly under his, and Kurt's tongue invade his mouth, retracing all the areas it had missed in these past weeks. Tasting and memorizing every inch of Blaine's mouth, until Blaine's tongue forced his backwards and then followed into his own mouth, doing the same that Kurt had done. 

Kurt pulled back after a minute or two, breathless as Blaine chased his lips, trying to pull him back. Kurt placed a few little chaste kisses against Blaine's mouth and then smiled at him.

Kurt cupped a hand on Blaine's cheek as he placed their foreheads together, and Blaine sighed happily, placing his own hand over Kurt's on his face.

They sat in silence just breathing each other in, for a little while until a soft shuffling was heard outside the door, and Kurt pulled back.

Blaine sighed as Santana came back through the door, eyeing them both before snorting slightly and walking through to her own room, slamming the door shut.

"Maybe we should get some rest too." Kurt said as he stood and made his way slowly, to the other room at the end of a hallway. Blaine nodded before following after him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

Kurt had helped Blaine up from the floor, as everyone gathered around them both to clap Kurt on the back and congratulate him for managing to get Blaine down.

Kurt was smiling at everyone and accepting the praise, thanking them all for their support, and he caught a bright gold gaze aimed his way from outside the circle of well-wishers, and Blaine smiled at him before turning to walk away.

Kurt caught up with him as neared the tent he was staying in. Blaine took off his fighting gloves and untied his weapons belt before turning to Kurt. Kurt stared into his eyes for a moment, before he understood what that heated gaze was saying.

Blaine wanted him.

And Kurt wanted Blaine, had for a while. There was nothing stopping him now, he had proven himself to Blaine. The Shape Shifter was still gazing at him, and Kurt released his weapons belt, placing it with Blaine's in the trunk, just on the inside of the tent, and removed his gloves with his teeth before walking inside Blaine's tent, Blaine closing it behind them.

Kurt felt like he might burst into flames with the intensity of Blaine's burning gaze, and as he backed into the tent more, Blaine strode towards him, stopping just a pin width apart.

"So, I-" Blaine started but was interrupted as Kurt flung his arms over his shoulders and pulled him in to seal their lips together quickly, before he pulled back just as abruptly.

"No talking, please." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and Blaine nodded once before taking Kurt's face between his hands and kissing him back.

Blaine moved closer, so that every inch of their bodies were touching, toes, thighs, hips, stomachs and chests. Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him into him harder, while he pushed his tongue through Kurt's lips. Kurt moaned at Blaine being a little rougher with him and Blaine bent a little without breaking the kiss to place his hands underneath Kurt's thighs and lift him.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he was lifted and Blaine laid him down on his tiny bed at the back of his tent. Pressing down into him, connecting their whole bodies once more and both of them groaned.

Kurt tugged on Blaine's dark curls as he ravished his mouth, tongue sliding against one another, still fighting for dominance in their kiss. Their teeth clinked together some times, but that just added to the atmosphere. Blaine fought to get Kurt's vest off quickly, almost tearing it in his haste and no sooner it was off, he dived for Kurt's chest, attaching his mouth onto Kurt's nipple.

Kurt moaned loudly as he gripped Blaine's hair in his hands harder, pulling him in closer to his chest, as he lavished it with licks, bites, and kisses.

He divulged Blaine of his own shirt, pulling it roughly up his back and then over his head, tearing Blaine's mouth away from him for a minute, and Kurt chuckled as Blaine pouted before he dove lower, kissing down his chest and over his stomach.

Kurt started panting when Blaine was undoing his combat trousers, tugging them down quickly and then pulling them off with Kurt's boots at the end of the bed, before taking off his own and then climbing back on top of Kurt.

Their erections brushed past each other as Blaine slid along Kurt's body and Kurt gasped and shuddered. Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck and inhaled his scent before sliding his tongue along the pale column, causing Kurt to tilt his head back more and pull him closer.

Blaine took his chance to bite and nibble at the skin, watching it redden under his actions, and Kurt keened loudly as he found a particularly sensitive spot below one ear. Sucking a mark into that spot caused a loud groan to rip from Kurt's throat and Blaine pulled away quickly, leaving Kurt feeling extremely open and cold for the moment, while he dug around in one of his many bags for something.

Kurt huffed in annoyance as Blaine took his time, and he fell back against the bed and crossed his arms, waiting for him. When Blaine came back to him, he smiled down at him apologetically and then captured his lips in another searing kiss. 

After a while of kissing and touching again, Blaine nudged Kurt's thighs apart, before settling between them, grinding their erections together before he paused and opened a small bottle of liquid. Pouring some onto his fingers he glanced up at Kurt as his hand found it's way between them.

Kurt moaned out loud and gasped as Blaine touched his hole with a slippery finger, rubbing around it a little before pushing through. It didn't hurt, but it was a strange feeling. Kurt had never done this before.

He knew the mechanics of sleeping with other males, but had never met anybody to do this with.

Blaine knew what he was doing and he was doing it well. He pushed through a second finger and Kurt clenched around them slightly, it was a little bit more uncomfortable, but it still wasn't that painful. Blaine distracted him then with his mouth on his neck, sucking marks all over his skin and a hand around Kurt's erection, pumping in time with what his fingers were doing inside him.

Kurt pulled him closer with a shudder, as Blaine's fingers brushed over a spot inside that made Kurt's entire body convulse and the pleasure was exponential.

"Have you ever done this before?" Blaine whispered quietly against his neck before connecting their gazes again, and Kurt shook his head.

Blaine nodded in understanding as he removed his fingers and poured more liquid onto his own erection. Kurt watched as he knelt between Kurt's legs, and pulled on Kurt's thighs to bring him closer, lifting his hips a little as he brought his legs up.

Pushing his arm across the backs of both of Kurt's knees, he used his other hand to guide his erection inside Kurt. Kurt gasped at the stretch, a twinge of pain wanting to make him clench, but Blaine's hand was kneading the back of one thigh and he found himself relaxing into Blaine's intrusion.

Kurt took a second to breathe as Blaine buried inside him completely, before releasing his thighs, Kurt dropping them both slowly around Blaine's waist, resting them on his hips as Blaine leaned down to seal his lips over Kurt's again.

Kurt moaned and gasped into the kiss when Blaine started to thrust shallowly. Clinging onto his back, digging his nails into the muscle of Blaine's back slightly, as Blaine's erection inside him seemed to brush against everything.

Blaine moved one hand up to Kurt's face, cupping around his cheek as he kissed him, much slower this time but with just as much passion as before. Kurt moaned against his mouth, before Blaine licked across his bottom lip and Kurt opened up eagerly for him.

Blaine's hips picked up a little speed on his thrusts, and Kurt found himself making noises that he didn't think were possible, keening and whimpering when Blaine's erection brushed against that special spot, and the whining and groaning against the drag as he pulled out of his body. Blaine picked up speed once more as they both got closer to the edge, wanting Kurt to tip over it first, he wrapped a hand around the painfully erect, throbbing and leaking erection between their bodies.

It only needed a few quick strokes and Kurt was coming, all over his own chest and across Blaine's abdomen, as he thrust inside Kurt 3 more deep, hard times before he let go, filling Kurt up with his come.

Kurt gasped as Blaine collapsed against his chest, and ran fingers through the dark, sweaty curls. Blaine smiled as he placed a few kisses to the come covered chest he was laying on, licking his lips as he caught some and moaning at the taste of Kurt.

"Be mine, Kurt." Blaine said into his chest muscle and Kurt placed a kiss on the top of his dark hair, before tugging him closer with his arms.

"Only if you be mine too." Kurt replied in a quiet voice and Blaine grinned.

"Of course."

*End Flashback*


	8. Closer

Blaine woke up a little abruptly. He wasn't used to sleeping for such a long period of time, but within Santana's casing spell, they were safe to rest for now. He sat up and blinked a few times, before looking down at the warm body next to him. Kurt always looked so peaceful and vulnerable in his sleep.

Blaine grinned as he cocked an eyebrow, listening out for any movement in the house before leaning over Kurt and placing a light kiss to his shoulder. No movement from him. Blaine's lips turned into a smile and he started placing lines of feathery kisses over Kurt's naked skin, starting with his shoulder and curving into the dip between his shoulder and neck, then round to the back of Kurt's neck, nose brushing through the bottom of his hairline as he moved his lips across.

Blaine smiled as he breathed in Kurt's scent as he kissed his way down Kurt's spine, pausing to lave kisses and small licks over his shoulder blades, before moving up to one arm, and kissing his way down it slowly.

Still no movement from Kurt. Blaine decided to amp up his ministrations a little. He moved Kurt's arm up and backwards, exposing a little part of Kurt's chest and waist, spying his nipple he bent to take it in his mouth, as he rocked his hips slowly into Kurt's ass.

"Mmm." Came a small murmur from Kurt's lips and Blaine smiled as he sucked on the hardening bud, before giving it a tiny nip and then kissing his way down Kurt's waist.

His lips and tongue traced so many different scars, remembering slightly where every one of them came from, and pushed slowly at Kurt until he rolled slightly onto his back. Blaine's mouth found Kurt's abdomen, and he kissed across all of the prominent muscles rippling beneath taut skin, before slowly licking a path to his belly button and dipping his tongue inside slightly.

A loud inhale of air was all the response he got from Kurt, and he continued happily, trailing his tongue down his abdomen before stopping at his hip, nibbling slightly on the bone that was jutting out, and kissing it once before moving to where he really wanted to be.

He moved out slowly from behind Kurt, to carefully move his legs down the bed, as Kurt shifted more onto his back, sniffling slightly in his sleep, and Blaine grinned before pushing Kurt's thighs apart a little and settling his own body between them.

He buried his face once more in Kurt's abs, before his hands trailed lightly up Kurt's strong thighs, feeling them quiver and feeling Kurt's hardness bob just underneath his chin. He grinned as he looked down at it. The erection was prominent now, obviously awoken from Blaine's touch and Blaine's hand grasped it firmly before he licked at the tip softly, slowly.

"Uh." Came Kurt's voice above him and he was suddenly and roughly pulled up and rolled onto his back, Kurt's groggy face looking down at him, "What are you doing?"

"What did it feel like?" Blaine said adding a little cockiness to his smirk and Kurt sighed.

"Not now." He said as he pushed up and off of Blaine, and then started pulling his clothes on.

Blaine pouted.

"What, why?" He moaned out as Kurt's ass and dick disappeared beneath his combat pants, and Kurt turned to give him a stern look.

"Because it's distracting," Kurt said to him as he slipped his vest on, and Blaine huffed in annoyance, "Plus there are kids around."

Blaine shook his head as he watched Kurt pull on his boots, before heading for the door.

Blaine grumbles, and as Kurt goes to leave the room, he calls out to him.

"One of these days, my dick will end up falling off!" 

And Kurt turns to smirk at him.

"Well when it does, I'm sure you will find out a way to grow one back." He said with a sly smirk before disappearing.

Blaine groans to himself, and crosses his arms with a huff.

"Asshole."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was no point trying to engage anything physical with Kurt, because as his mate mentioned earlier, they were on a mission and there were children around. Plus as he sat and thought about it, did he really want to do something like that in the witch's house, she would probably stick a hex on him or something.

He shook his own head to clear it of nasty images, before getting up and dressing too, following Kurt out into the living area of Santana's home. Santana was already feeding the children at the table, and talking to them softly, while Kurt was checking outside the windows, before stealing an apple for himself.

Blaine yawned as he sat with the kids, Santana's usual glare in place as she looked at him, but he ignored her in favour of speaking to everyone else.

"Hey," He greeted the kids, and they turned their faces up to him, but their smiles gave away their pain, and he sighed, "did you two sleep ok?"

"Not really." Tyler answered for both of them slowly, and Halle remained quiet and solemn.

"What do you expect beast-master, they just lost their mother." Santana snapped in his direction and he sent her a glare just as intense as her own.

"Well excuse me for trying to talk to them normally."

"Yeah well they don't need your peppy attitude!"

"What would you know about peppy, all you ever are is a bitch!"

"Better a bitch than a traitor!" Santana smirked as Blaine's eyes flashed bright amber and his temper flared.

"Take that back." He said slowly and calmly, but she just huffed and ignored him.

"That's enough, both of you." Kurt said from his position where he was sitting on the couch cleaning his weapons, and checking everything in his kit.

Blaine and Santana glared at each other again, before both turned away and remained silent.

"Santana, don't you have a portal potion to make," Kurt said to her with barely held back contempt in his tone, and she glared at him slightly, before she disappeared through the curtain at the back, "and you, why don't you take the kids outside for some fresh air? We'll be leaving soon."

Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, before gesturing to both kids to follow him out of the small house, and they reluctantly left their chairs to go with him. Blaine turned back to take a quick glance at Kurt, noticing how tense he was, but Kurt didn't raise his gaze so Blaine left.

"Kurt doesn't seem to like you much, you know with you guys being married and all." Tyler said once they were in the small clearing that surrounded the house.

"Kurt's just stressed out, that's all." Blaine responded with a small smile.

"Then he must get stressed out a lot." Halle said from Blaine's other side and he turned to her with a contemplative expression.

"I'm sorry you kids are involved in this mess," Blaine told them as he sat in the grass, and Halle followed him down and played around with a few daisies that had sprung up from the ground, "Kurt and I, we never intended things to turn out the way they did...and I know that Kurt feels bad about what happened."

Halle and Tyler both remained silent for a while before Halle sat a little bit closer to Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's the smallest and cutest creature where you're from?" She asked with a little curious spark in her eyes and Blaine smiled.

"You have mice here right?"

Halle nodded and Tyler watched intrigued.

"Well, this little creature is a little smaller than a mouse, but I promise you won't be disappointed." Blaine said as he sat with his legs crossed in front of him, "And they are more common as pets in our world now, we call them Nipplins."

"What colour are they?"

"All colours, well they can be, but the most common ones are stripy or spotty, grey or yellow, usually." Blaine explained and Tyler and Halle were both looking at him expectantly so he chuckled a little and then took a deep breath.

Halle and Tyler both watched as Blaine shrunk smaller and smaller and seemed to grow black fuzz all over him on the way down. Soon enough they lost him in the grass and Halle leaned forward to see if she could see him.

She found him, as she pulled some more grass aside, and he was the cutest little thing she had ever seen. It looked like a tiny monkey, only it didn't have a tail, and it had long fingers and toes on the end of it's furry arms and legs, and a rounded face, fuzzy and black in Blaine's case, with amber coloured eyes so big they almost didn't seem like they could fit on that tiny face. Halle held out her hand for Blaine and he climbed onto her forefinger and wrapped his tiny hands and feet around it and held on.

Blaine opened his tiny black muzzle, and let out what was a cross between a squeak and a chirp, and Halle fell in love with the little creature. Tyler was smiling down at it too.

"Let me hold him, Hal?" Tyler asked his sister as he leaned closer, and she held Blaine out to switch onto one of Tyler's fingers, and Tyler laughed as Blaine held on to him tightly.

"He's so cute."

Blaine chirped again, and both of the kids laughed.


	9. Portal

*Flashback*

Blaine hated his tutor, she was a horrible old woman, she had scraggly black hair that hung loosely over her back, and she wore the most hideous outfits, usually composing of some kind of dead animal. Her name was Diesta, she was one of his father's followers, and even saying that was proof that this woman was pure evil.

Blaine couldn't understand the big deal about their race, their abilities were wide, some used theirs to inflict pain and damage, but Blaine could never. He always sat in his room, staring at the sky out of his window, and wondered if he would ever see it when it was light blue.

Light blue was his favourite colour, when he dreamed, he dreamt of white waves of water, and soft sandy ground, and a hand in his own, a smile on the person's face that he could never fully recognize, and light blue eyes shining at him.

It was a dream but it seemed real. He sighed.

Whack!

Stinging pain went through his fingers on the table, and he hissed through his teeth and sent her a glare as he cradled his bandaged hand close, his fingers still stinging.

"You will pay attention in my class youngest Anderson, I will not be ignored." She yelled at him, and he dropped his gaze back to his desk as he heard his brothers chuckling behind him.

Their studies were different to the ones learnt in school, and usually made Blaine a little sick to his stomach. She was teaching them how great their race was sure, but there were other sides of it. A dark side.

His father used intimidation and power and violence to control his coven, his wife and his sons. His followers were all the exact same, evil souls and twisted minds.

"Now what was the most important thing we have to remember?" She asked them, and Blaine kept his lips firmly closed with a scowl.

"No mercy!" His brothers shouted, and Blaine grimaced.

They had been studying war, his father wanted them all educated in the art of destruction. His brothers had no problem following along with the lessons, they loved destroying things, and causing pain, inflicting injuries. Blaine did not want to do any of that, and he often wondered if he may have been born into the wrong family.

"Blaine, if you are given a command on the battlefield, what do you do?" She asked him with an evil smile, and Blaine swallowed loudly.

"...follow it." He replied quietly, and that seemed to appease her and she turned back to the lesson.

After the lesson was over, Blaine and his brothers left, both of them tripping Blaine over as they pushed past him. Diesta smirked down at him as he landed on his knees outside the door, and walked past him. Blaine sighed and picked himself up, which was difficult to do with a broken wrist.

His brothers were both older than him, 5 and 4 years. They were his parents' favourites, but Blaine never held any grudges over that, only when his brothers decided to hurt him, and their parents not do a thing about it. Blaine was 12 now, and his life so far felt like one huge mess.

He walked slowly up to his room, sneaking past his mother's study room as quietly as he could, he didn't want another lecture from her, and then he entered his sanctuary. One rule that was followed in this house, never enter anyone elses room without permission. It was made by their father, and so far, his brothers had followed it, no-one had been inside his room for years.

He breathed easier when he was alone. His room was grey, but it had a lot of things in it that he knew his parents would not approve of. Drawings of animals littered one wall, and a potted plant sat in the corner, beautiful red flowers blossoming on it because it was the height of the summer now. A tiny glass case sat on his dresser with a tiny pink toad in it, he had rescued it from his brothers outside about 3 months ago. 

It only had 3 legs left, but it was a good swimmer.

Blaine lay down on his bed, and reached over for his favourite book. Books from other cultures weren't allowed inside the house, but Blaine had one. He loved reading. It was his favourite escape.

He was reading a chapter on the Hexalka, their entire race was fascinating. They were strong, they were magical, their souls were pure, blood untainted. They had healing powers. They were a peaceful race, and all of them were beautiful. He had only seen pictures in this book, but the Hexalka pictures were so far his favourite. He carefully traced the faces on the page of the man and the woman, their features were sharp but they were striking.

Blaine wondered if he would ever meet one.

*End flashback*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt sighed from where he sat on the couch checking over his weapons.

They were close to going through the portal back to Freyon, and he was becoming more anxious the longer they spent in this world. Their powers were dulled here, and the evil that was following them would not be kept at bay for long, even Santana's powers could only conceal them for so long. 

He couldn't wait to get Halle back to where she belongs. He knows it will be a hard transition for her, for both of them, but they needed her.

Kurt's eyes drifted down to his right arm, staring at the crest burned into his skin, and then bringing up a finger to trace the 'B' that was written underneath it. Blaine's mark. 

He sighed and got up from the couch, his mate was being a little too giddy outside with the children, he knew it was Blaine's nature, and he knew he loved children, but they were still in danger and still on their mission. He opened the door and stepped outside to go and find them.

He could hear giggling from around the side of the house, so he walked around.

"Blaine, I need you to patrol the-"

He stopped as he eyed the scene before him.

Blaine was rolling around in the grass, a giant cat, with a huge dark wispy mane. Kurt thinks it might be a lion from this realm, but what nearly made Kurt laugh was Halle rolling around with him, and Tyler laughing at them both. He steeled himself before a smile broke on his face, and coughed into his hand.

Blaine shot up into a sitting position, which made Halle roll off of him and land with a thud on the grass.

"Blaine. Patrol. Now." Kurt said slowly and Blaine lifted himself to his feet and shook the grass out of his mane, before changing into the Dyrex again and then ran off into the trees surrounding the clearing.

Kurt turned back to Halle and Tyler who were watching him warily, and he smiled slightly at them.

"We'll be going soon, so I need you two to be on the look out while you're out here, anything suspicious, you find me, Santana or Blaine, understand?" Kurt told them and they both nodded slowly.

"But what is suspicious?" Tyler asked as Kurt turned back to the house.

"Everything that's not a tree."

"Even a cat or a bird?" Halle asked as she stood beside him and he glanced down at her, seeing her wide eyes looking back up at him.

"Yes, even animals." he said before walking back in the house to check on Santana's progress.

After Blaine had returned, he ushered the kids back inside again. Santana was nearly done with the portal potion, if the smell was anything to go by, it was awful, but it was powerful.

Blaine went to take a shower, and Kurt made sure the children ate again before travelling, the portal was sometimes unforgiving on the body, and the more energy you have the less shaky you are at the end.

He wondered idly, as he was pouring out some juices, what the children would make of his giant of a brother. Finn had been appointed keeper of the portal on their worlds side, and he would be stepping through with them to guide them back.

He also wondered what his dad would make of them. 

before he could think on it anymore, Santana walked through her curtain with a small smile, and she nodded in his direction, so he left to go and retrieve Blaine.

His mate was singing, which means he was still in the shower, but he would have to hurry now, Kurt wanted out of this world as fast as possible.

"Blaine."

Blaine poked his head out of the glass door of the shower, dripping water everywhere, and Kurt gulped a little at the sight, Blaine's eyes always seemed to shine more brightly when his black curls were wet and shining too.

"Yes?" Blaine asked as he wiped some water out of his face, staring at Kurt as he stood completely still staring back at him.

"Erm...we, Santana's ready...to open the erm- the portal, so hurry up." Kurt stammered out and Blaine shot him a grin and a wink before turning the shower off and stepping out.

"I'm done anyway." He said as he stepped into Kurt's personal space, unashamed and dripping water everywhere, and he watched as Kurt stood frozen on his spot, but he knew his mate's hands were just itching to touch him.

Kurt sighed after a few seconds and reached out for a towel, throwing over Blaine's head, Blaine chuckling as he did.

"Good, well hurry up then." Kurt said and then hastily made his way out of the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Santana stood in front of the wooden door to her house, Kurt and Blaine stood just one pace behind her and the kids behind them. She was chanting a certain incantation before flicking the potion in a bowl in her hand on the door, and the door started to glow a bright orange before it seemed to swirl around itself, mixing in with the doors brown colour slightly, and then melting into a bright white light.

"Ok, it's done!" Santana called into the light, and the kids watched in amazement as a hand poked through and Santana clasped it in hers, helping whoever was coming through.

A long arm, attached to a shiny armoured shoulder pad, and then the rest of the huge person made his way through the light. Shaking off his limbs slowly, before lifting his head and looking around at the people gathered in the house.

"Hey Santana," the giant guy said as he wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged back tightly, "thanks for doing this."

"No problem Gigantor." She said and he cocked his head a little in confusion as Santana stepped aside and then his eyes fell on Kurt.

"Hey, little brother." He said with a grin and then engulfed Kurt in the same monster hug, as Kurt threw his own arms around his huge frame.

"Finn, I'm 50 years older than you."

"Still smaller than me though." Finn said with lop sided grin, before grabbing Blaine and crushing him in a hug too.

"Hey Finn," Blaine mumbled against his shoulder and then sucked in a gasp of air once released before turning his head to the children behind him, who were still looking at Finn with wide eyes, "These are Halle and Tyler."

As Blaine introduced them, Finn lumbered forward a little and reached out a hand for a high five.

Tyler slapped it with a grin, and then Halle did too. Finn let out a booming laugh that made them both relax a little.

"Nice to meet you, kids." 

"Alright, let's go," Kurt said to everyone, and Finn nodded as he took the children by their hands and held them close to his sides, "Thank you for shielding us Santana."

"No problem, Pinky and the Brain," She said as she hugged Kurt, throwing a smirk at Blaine, who just glared back at her, "make sure to tell your dad I miss him."

"I will."

Finn nodded his head at her once more, before stepping towards the light again.

"Ok, kids, don't let go of my hands, ok? We can do this, it's just like walking through water, but you can still breathe ok?" He told them and they both stared at the light as they stepped forward with Finn.

"Kurt and I are right behind you." Blaine said quietly from behind Halle, and they both seemed to relax when they felt Kurt and Blaine's hands, land on their shoulders.

There was a loud swooping noise as they stepped into the light, and Halle gripped Finn's hand tightly and moved closer to him. Patterns of colour and light swirled around in front of their eyes, and Finn wasn't lying when he said it was like walking through water, it was very hard to keep pace, and her legs felt a little shaky, but soon enough another light door appeared in front of them, and with another loud swooping sound it was done.


	10. Freyon

Halle and Tyler both needed a second for their eyes to adjust, and they both swayed as their legs weakened slightly, Finn still had a tight hold of their hands, and Kurt's hands were steadying their shoulders.

Blaine moved around to take Halle's hand from Finn's, and then they were all moving forward slightly, and Halle looked back as Finn closed the light they had just come through.

"There you are!" A deep gruff voice boomed around the small room they had emerged into, and Kurt chuckled from behind them, "Do you know how worried I've been?!"

"Dad, we're fine." Kurt said and Halle watched as an elder man with a cane in one hand and a big smile on his aged face, came towards them, "I told you we would be."

Blaine stepped forward first and Kurt's father grabbed him tightly. He placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead before reaching out for Kurt, who let go of the kids shoulders and moved into his father's arms.

"You'll understand that type of fear when you're a father yourself." He said as he held Kurt tightly before kissing his forehead too and then turning to the children who stood warily watching the scene.

"Well that ain't happening." Kurt grumbled and Blaine nudged his shoulder, smirking at him, "...yet." he added and Blaine laughed.

"So, kids, I'm Burt, Kurt's father, what are your names?" Burt asked kindly and Halle smiled at him slightly.

"I'm Halle, and this is Tyler." 

"Nice to meet you both," Burt said as he ran his hand through Halle's hair, and then clapped Tyler on the shoulder, before turning to Finn, "buddy, why don't you take these kids to settle, get them something to eat."

"Sure, dad," Finn said and then gestured for the children to follow him, "this way you two."

Halle and Tyler glanced over at Kurt and Blaine, and both of them nodded that it was ok, before they left with Finn.

"She looks so much like her mother," Burt said once the kids disappeared, "Amelie and Eric would have been proud."

Blaine and Kurt both nodded at that, with small smiles. Kurt had grown up with Amelie, Halle's birth mother, and they were pretty close friends. Kurt had only met Eric once or twice before the war started, but he remembered him as a good man.

"What happens now dad?" Blaine asked Burt and he looked like he was deep in thought about it.

"Well I'll speak to the high council about what her presence here would incur, and we'll have to take extra precautions until we figure out what to do."

"Has there been any activity from the Shadows?"

"Not really, a couple of disturbances, but nothing that the soldiers didn't take care of."

"So most of their forces were following us then?" Blaine said and Kurt agreed.

"Oh," Burt said suddenly with a raised brow and they both looked at him curiously, "what's this I hear from Santana about a soul bonding being performed?"

"I- erm..." Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"I would have died, Blaine took a risk and saved my life." Kurt explained simply and Burt looked between them for a while, noticing Blaine's love sick expression and he smirked.

"I see, but Kurt please...no more stunts like that ok?" Burt said as he turned to leave the room, and Kurt rolled his eyes as his father left.

He had turned to speak to Blaine when he found himself on the floor, with a lustful Morfigura on top of him, grinding into him, and he gasped as Blaine's mouth clamped over his.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt drawled out, trying to diffuse Blaine's enthusiasm a little, but Blaine held a little tighter.

"Please, Kurt, it's been ages."

"Ok, ok," Kurt conceded to his mate's wishes and then quickly glanced around the room, "but not here on the floor."

Blaine grinned and pulled away to pull Kurt up with him, Kurt letting out a little squeak at being manhandled but Blaine just laughed and picked him, throwing him over his shoulder and running off to find a more private place to ravish his mate.

Kurt laughed as Blaine kicked open a doorway into an empty room, and then nearly toppled over in his haste to get Kurt onto the bed. Kurt clawed at Blaine's clothes, tugging and pulling on them impatiently.

Their mouths clashed again, and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, and arched up into him as he felt his hands travelling along his body. Blaine plucked the tight vest out of Kurt's pants, and pulled it up and over his head. he bent to attach his lips to Kurt's chest, making his way down to his abs, licking and nipping along every curve and bump, causing Kurt to moan and gasp and whimper.

"Blaine, take your pants off." Kurt said in a breathy voice, and Blaine lifted himself away, so that they both could remove the last of their clothing.

As Blaine knelt back over him, Kurt tugged him down, and rolled them over so that he was straddling Blaine.

Blaine grinned up at him, and then growled as Kurt grinded his hips down against him, Blaine's fingers were flexing on his hip bones, nearly bruising him as he writhed on top of him.

They had no supplies, so Blaine couldn't penetrate him, but they needed the reconnection, Blaine craved the passion and the love that only his mate could give him.

Their skin became sweaty and their moans and growls of pleasure became louder as they both pushed and pulled at each other, bringing them closer to the edge of release. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's throat, feeling his adams apple bob as he swallowed and moaning himself when Blaine's hands gripped his ass tightly.

"Blaine, I'm n-not...gonna last."

"Me neither."

Kurt thrust his hips down against him, as Blaine thrust his up into him, their erections sliding together, the sweat on their skin making the slide a little slicker.

Blaine let go first, snapping his hips up and coming between them with a loud yell of Kurt's name, and then little whimpers after as Kurt continued chasing his own. After another minute Kurt groaned out Blaine's name and writhed and shuddered as he covered Blaine's stomach with his come, before crashing down onto the bed next to him.

"Shit...I missed that." Blaine said breathily, and Kurt chuckled.

"Me too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finn was making a mess in the kitchen while Halle and Tyler watched. He was trying to make some kind of pancakes, or eggs, but he wasn't very good at it, and Halle kept giggling every time he spattered another clean surface with the mixture.

"Ah damn...not again." Finn would mutter every time he made a new mess and Tyler smirked as he tried to clean it up but make it worse.

Burt walked into the kitchen after a few minutes and shook his head as he watched Finn making a mess.

"When I asked you to get them something to eat, I didn't think you would be destroying the kitchen as well, son."

Finn looked back at Burt a little sheepish, and Burt rolled his eyes a little, and then flicked his hand towards the mess, and it cleared itself up. Halle and Tyler were watching with wide eyes as Burt flicked a hand towards what Finn was trying to make and it merged itself into pancakes shape pieces and they browned and then floated to the plates on the counter.

"Easier way son." He told him and Finn laughed a little with a nod.

After the children had finished eating, Finn went back to his duties as a guardsman, and that left Burt in charge of them for a while. Halle and Tyler were quiet as they sat with Burt as he smiled at them kindly.

"Heard both of you have been through quite the ordeal." Burt said and they both nodded but remained silent, "I can tell you now though, your adventure isn't over yet."

"What are we actually doing here?" Tyler asked him curiously, "what are we supposed to do now?"

"Your sister is very special to our world, as you may have been told." Burt said and Tyler nodded before Halle spoke up.

"I'm a Hexalka, like you and Kurt."

"And Finn, yes you are." Burt added with a nod and a smile.

"What does it mean for us?" Halle asked quietly and Burt smiled kindly at her.

"Nothing yet...but everyone is hoping that if we put you in charge, you will bring peace to our world." Burt told them, "there is a prophecy...told after the great war that killed almost all the Hexalka in existence, that one day you would return and become queen and bring about peace with your power."

"You want me to be a queen?" She gasped out with wide eyes.

"Not just me...everyone is hoping."

"But how do you know that Halle is the one who will become queen and bring peace...from what I know, prophecies sometimes are cryptic."

"It is cryptic, it explains events that haven't happened yet, but it gives people hope," Burt explained and rubbed his chin slightly, "and hope makes people believe what they want to believe in...and they believe in you."

"But they don't even know me."

"I know...but you don't have to know someone to believe in them...to believe they will make a difference."

"This is all so complicated." Tyler sighed and placed his face in one hand, resting his arm on the table.

"I agree, it is a lot to take in," Burt said and Halle nodded, "it will be over whelming at times. I understand this is huge...especially from the world you come from...with no magic, to suddenly be expected to take over our world, but there are a lot of people, higher up than I am, that believe in the prophecy."

"What if I can't do it?" Halle asked timidly and Burt chuckled a little.

"No-one will force your hand sweetheart, it's entirely your choice." Burt told her with a small smile and she smiled back, relaxing a little, "You will both have to be presented to the high council of our world, and then I suspect they will want to celebrate the fact that you're here."

"Celebrate, like a party?"

"Of sorts...everyone will want the chance to meet or at least see you."

"Wow."

"Kids," Burt said to both of them, looking at them calculatingly, and they both stared back at him, "if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me...about anything. Kurt, Blaine and Finn too. We are all here for you."

Tyler gave Burt a half smile and Halle nodded.

"Alright, I'd better go and prepare a meeting between the high members," Burt said as he stood, leaning slightly on his cane, "but I will speak to Kurt and Blaine, and we will work out what to do, ok?"

"ok." Tyler responded for both of them, and Burt nodded once more.

"Blaine!" Burt yelled out into the hall, and the kids heard quick footfalls before Blaine appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, "If you and Kurt are done doing...whatever...the kids need rooms to stay in."

"Of course, dad, I'm on it." Blaine said and Burt patted him on the back as he passed him, and Blaine turned to the kids, "So let's go get your rooms sorted then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tyler stood in the middle of the room Blaine had left him in, looking around at the furniture and the bedding, it was nice but it wasn't home. 

Thinking about how different this place was made him think of home, and when he thought of home, he thought of his mother. 

Tears dripped down his cheeks as he took in a shuddering breath and then he let out a painful moan as he closed in on himself and sobbed for her. His mom, he would never see her again. Forces beyond his control or knowledge had taken her away from him and Halle.

They were alone...with strangers. Strangers who wield magic, strangers who come from a different world. Strangers who tell them things and believe in an ancient prophecy. Strangers who had still saved him and his sister from certain death.

Tyler fell onto his bed, what would be his bed for however long he would be here, and sobbed loudly. He didn't cry often, he always found that life was too complicated to shed a tear over, his mind preferring to find absolution in knowledge and facts, but the fact in this instance was he had no idea what to think now.

The world he knew, the knowledge he had grown into, meant nothing anymore, as if it had all been a lie, his whole life, everything he had seen or done, back in his world, now was just a blip on the radar. Everything was so much bigger than what he knew, and there were a lot more things to consider now.

It was overwhelming, and it was scary. Especially knowing it could all end tomorrow...those things were still after them. They wanted to kill his sister because of who she was, and they would go to any length to do it. She was the only thing in his life that he knew now, the only thing he had left. And he would be damned if he didn't do everything within his ability to not let that happen.

The door creaked open slowly, and he wiped his face and sniffed.

"Ty, can I come in?" Halle asked quietly and he nodded as she bounded into the room to tackle hug him on the bed and then they were crying together, for their world, their life, their mom, everything that had been taken from them or changed.

"Do you think mom had any idea that I was so different?" Halle asked from where her face was buried in Tyler's shirt, and he tightened his arm around her.

"Yes, she knew there was always something special about you." Tyler said and she smiled slightly.

"If she hadn't...you know," Halle cut herself off and Tyler gestured for her to carry on, "Do you think Kurt and Blaine would have done everything they could to save her?"

"yeah I think they would have," Tyler said quietly, thinking about their situation and all that had happened in such a small space of time, "they saved me, and they didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you hear what Burt was talking about? A queen...I can't be a queen," Tyler explained and Halle shot her gaze up to his face, her eyes shining with tears, "they didn't have to save anyone else but you, but they chose to bring me too, and they chose to go back for mom too."

"Oh...yeah."

"What do you think mom would have said about all of this?" Halle asked as her voice cracked again, and Tyler could feel his own tears rebuild again, threatening to choke him.

"Oh she would have been all for you being queen," Tyler said with a small smile, "she always did like you best, brat."

"Jerkface!" She replied with a tiny chuckle and he smiled again.

"Munchkin." He threw back.

"Zitboy." She said as she poked his chest.

"Bookworm." He said with a light tap to her head.

They both were silent for a while, laying with each other and trying not to disturb the delicate situation anymore, both of them could feel on the verge of crying once more, but Halle took a deep breath and snuggled back into her brother's chest.

"I love you Tyler." She told him and then felt him plant a small kiss in her hair.

"I love you too Hal."


	11. Mixed Feelings

Halle and Tyler were both very quiet the next morning, and Kurt became a little worried about them. He had tried to make conversation with them, but all he got were short answers and it worried him. He knew that they were in a strange place, away from home, surrounded by strangers, and faced with imminent danger, and on top of that, had their mother taken from them. 

Kurt knew they had to go through their grieving process alone, it was only the two of them that knew their mother, and nobody would ever try to push them to get over it. Kurt knew very well what losing a parent felt like. He lost his mother when he was young, then his stepmother later on, you never get over it, not really, but the pain gets easier to deal with in time.

They didn't have much time though. This he knew. His father had spoken to the high council, and they had agreed on a celebration of Halle returning to them. But looking at the children now, Kurt was worried that the celebrations would affect them both in a negative way. 

He needed to talk to his father. 

He made sure the children were eating breakfast, and Blaine stayed with them while he went to see his dad, hopefully Burt could give him some insight about what he could do to help.

His father was in his office, speaking to the council again in the mirror on the wall, and Kurt silently sat and waited for him to be finished. His father never minded him sitting in on private conversations, they never kept anything from each other anymore. So whatever Burt knew, Kurt knew.

"It doesn't matter, I don't think these kids are ready yet," Burt said as he heaved a sigh and rubbed his chin, "they lost their mother in their world, and now they need time to adjust. Plus I need to sort out security for the castle first."

"We understand that this is a trying time, Burt," a voice said and Kurt recognized it as Colgar, a wizard and a very old friend of his father's, "but the fact stands that Halle is here now, we need to give the people something."

"All I'm saying is to wait a little while." His father pleaded with them, but Kurt knew that once the council makes a decision, nobody elses opinions change their mind.

"Burt, we never make decisions lightly," a female voice added, Selvia, a Lechvian, which is a species of humanoid with fairy blood, but not quite part of the fairy kingdom, "the council decided that to hold off any longer would be detrimental, the people need a reason to celebrate, and god knows it's been too long."

"Plus, the danger facing them at the moment, it would spread a message of hope, for the rest of the world to fight back against the evil. We have given all the reasons we could to try and postpone it, but it was put to a vote and the celebration will go ahead next week as planned." Colgar added and then Burt sighed and nodded.

"Fine...I guess I'll have to prepare security as soon as I can." He replied and they both nodded solemnly in the mirror.

"We're sorry Burt, we did try." Selvia told him and Burt smiled at them both.

"It's ok, I know you did."

"We shall see you soon." Selvia said with small smile of her own, her light blue skin shimmering in the mirrors surface.

"Bye Burt."

As the image faded, Burt turned to Kurt with a small frown. Kurt shrugged.

As his father sat in the chair, Kurt stood and made his way over to him.

"Don't worry dad, we'll make sure they're ready, but I needed to ask advice." Kurt said and his father raised his eyebrows.

"You're asking me for advice? You haven't needed my input for years, centuries even, what's changed."

"It's the kids," Kurt said as he sat on the desk and Burt nodded in understanding, "how do I help them?"

"Help them with what?"

"Grieving. I know they are missing their mother, and their home, but how am I supposed to help them?" Kurt said a little helplessly while crossing his arms, and Burt patted his knee slightly.

"There's no right and wrong with kids, just listen to them if they want to talk, feed them when they're hungry, make sure they're safe," Burt explained and Kurt shook his head slightly, "that's all you can do, I'm afraid. Just make it as normal as possible for them."

"But it's not normal, they're in a different world, and soon they'll be thrust into the spotlight, and I'm just worried." 

"That's what parents do, we worry about our kids all the time." Burt said up to him with a smirk and Kurt paused to glare at his father.

"I don't-"

"Don't give me excuses, I know you Kurt," Burt interrupted him and Kurt continued to glare at him as Burt chuckled, "You don't think I see how much you care about these kids, but I do, I know you do."

Kurt looked down as his father went on.

"They mean a great deal to you and Blaine, I can see it, you may not realize it yourself yet, but you're slowly becoming a parent, and it's such a great thing to see." Burt finished with a small smile, and Kurt stood and walked back to the door.

"Well, thanks I guess," Kurt said as he stopped by the doorway and looked back at his father with a small calculating look, "but dad, I'm not a parent."

As Kurt disappeared, Burt chuckled to himself.

"In time you will be." He said to himself and then began preparations for the security for their celebration.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Halle was smiling when Kurt walked back into the kitchen, and he soon found the reason why, he rolled his eyes as Blaine ran around the table in canine form, skidding around and around the floor, and Halle was softly giggling at him being silly.

Kurt found himself smiling at his mate's antics.

Blaine had always been one for children. Kurt really hadn't himself. He had never planned on ever having children of his own, he was completely lacking in the skills needed to take care of babies and toddlers.

But he knew Blaine had longed to be a father, but resigned himself to be childless for Kurt. He hated that he was taking away something from Blaine, but Blaine had always told him that he was just happy being with Kurt.

Somehow, Kurt wondered if that was ever true. He knew Blaine loved him but to spend a lifetime with someone and not have anything to show for it, no family, no lineage. It must still hurt.

He remembered the conversation about children years ago, one he still remembered. It was about a month after their mating ceremony, his father had been talking to them about different aspects of married life, and he had brought up children. Kurt had completely frozen but Blaine had just smiled and told him that he would love to, someday.

That night, Kurt had to explain to his new mate, that whether or not he would be good at it, it didn't matter, because Kurt never wanted them. It had taken Blaine a moment to process that Kurt had been serious but then he just smiled in understanding and told him that it was ok. But Kurt never believed him.

*Flashback*

"-it was usually Kurt's mother who would be up all night, tending to all kinds of illnesses that Kurt had. Nightmares, colds, phobias, fevers, everything. I was never any good at it myself, Kurt never really came to me when he felt bad or was scared of anything," Burt had been in the middle of telling tales from Kurt's childhood to Blaine, while Kurt rolled his eyes and kept batting Finn's hand away from the plate of still cooling cakes, "but he had to come tome when she died."

"That's not true dad, I came to you plenty of times with other things."

"I know but it was always your mother when you were frightened, don't deny it."

Kurt just shrugged.

"It would be amazing to have a little pair of feet running around the place again." Burt had said in a teasing tone, but Kurt didn't find any amusement in it.

He froze solid.

"You averse to having kids, Blaine?" Burt carried on to ask him and Blaine laughed.

"Sure, I always thought about it, but it never seemed the right time for family." Blaine replied and Kurt suddenly felt a little sick.

He stood and excused himself to the bathroom, the rest of them carried on talking.

He nearly had a panic attack when he was alone, feeling everything close in on him, the guilt of the situation choking him. He hadn't ever talked about the future with Blaine. He loved him, and he wanted to be with him, that was all he thought about.

But how can he be so cruel. To deny Blaine the chance of children just because he never thought about them himself. Blaine was so sweet, and strong and kind, he would have made a great father. But sadly, Kurt never wanted to be, so eventually the conversation was going to come up.

He just hoped it wouldn't hurt Blaine as much he thought it might. 

"Hey," Blaine's voice came behind him as he walked into their bedroom later that night, "you disappeared after dinner, something up?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and placed his chin over his shoulder, but Kurt squirmed and removed Blaine's hands from his waist and moved away.

"Erm...I think we need to talk." Kurt said quietly as he sat on the bed, and Blaine's face took on a look of confusion, and then he shrugged at sat down next to Kurt.

"Ok." he said and Kurt placed a hand on the bed, palm facing up, offering to hold Blaine's, and he took it happily.

"Blaine, what my dad was talking about earlier, about...kids." Kurt started and Blaine nodded but remained silent as Kurt continued, "erm...I know we never had this conversation before...and I'm sorry if it affects our relationship, but- I-erm, I don't want to have children."

Blaine's eyebrows went down a little and he paused as he looked at Kurt's face, gauging if he was being serious. His eyebrows rose again as he continued to stare, and his eyes took on an understanding gaze, and he nodded softly.

"Ok," Blaine told him and Kurt frowned a little, "it's ok...we didn't talk about it, you're right. But it was only a thought. I love you, I want to be with you. It's ok."

"Really?" 

Blaine nodded with a smile, but Kurt couldn't tell what he was feeling, he couldn't see any hurt. But he guessed that there was some, and Blaine was very good at hiding it, if he was.

*End flashback*

Kurt hadn't anticipated their life turning upside down like this. And now he didn't know what to think. he only knew one thing, he was determined not to mess these kids up.


	12. Dangerous Introductions

Kurt had given Blaine a task. To train Tyler to be able to defend himself if things ever went wrong. Kurt himself would be training Halle to recognize and use her power.

They had taken it upon themselves to be the children's mentors for now, it would count as a distraction for them, and give them something else to focus on.

Plus, Kurt knew they were bored out of their minds, hanging around the place doing nothing.

His father thought it was a good idea, Finn would be overseeing everything, so that if things went wrong there would be another to help. Kurt knew how to get her to tap in to her powers, but without control he didn't know how powerful she would be.

"Ok, Halle, being a Hexalka means that your powers are there, just underneath your skin," Kurt told her as they stood in a massive circle in the gardens, Halle was looking at him nervously, "now I can tell you how to tap into them, but I also need to teach you to control them."

"Ok." she replied quietly and Kurt smiled at her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, close your eyes," he said softly and she closed her eyes, he placed both hands on her shoulders and everything around them went silent, as he put up a shield so that she could concentrate, "now I want you to concentrate on your heart ok, how it beats, how it feels in your chest...now imagine there is a light inside it and it's trying to get out but it can't...I want you to give it a path to go."

Halle nodded and breathed deeply as she continued to concentrate with her eyes closed. Kurt smiled as he could feel it, a thrumming energy she was giving off.

"Can you feel that light travelling around your body?" He asked and she nodded with a small smile.

"Now I want you to push it around your whole body, in every limb, in every finger and toe, until it takes over every part of your body."

Halle remained still and smiled as she could feel the warmth spreading all around her body.

"Feel it?" Kurt asked and Halle nodded with a smile, "Now I want you to try and put a mental rope around it, like it's a dog you need to put a collar on to control."

She frowned slightly as she still had her eyes closed, concentrating on it.

Kurt dropped the shield when she opened her eyes.

"Feel ok?" He asked and she had a wistful look in her eyes and she nodded slightly.

"It feels warm, and a little strange, like it's vibrating under my skin."

"It will feel like that for a while. Because you haven't used them for 13 years." Kurt explained to her and she had an awed expression on her face as she was feeling her own arms and rubbing her hands together.

"So, how do I use them?" Halle asked and Kurt stepped back a little.

"Well, you push it out from your body, usually we start with hands and fingers, but eventually you'll be able to use any part of you, or even just eye contact to perform magic."

"Oh."

"I want you to start with hands though," Kurt added with a small smile, "and see how we go from there."

"Ok."

"So, now feel that vibration underneath your skin, and try and push it out in one hand," he said and she closed her eyes, "you don't have to close your eyes if you don't want to, just focus on the feeling."

She opened her eyes again and nodded. She looked down at one hand, focusing on the feeling of warmth and letting it accumulate in one hand, imagining the magic pushing through her hand. Light began to form around her fingers as she focused and Kurt smiled at her.

"That's it," Kurt said with a proud smile, "keep going."

She swirled her fingers around and the light took over her whole hand. She was watching it with interest as it seemed to pulsate in her palm, and she smiled as it crawled over her hand and back around her fingers. She turned her hand around and watched it dance across the back before turning it back into her palm.

"Ok, now I want you to try and think of what you want that magic to do, and then push it to do it." Kurt told her and stepped back a little more.

Finn was still by the castle doors, watching with a proud grin himself as Halle swirled her magic in her hand.

She used her other hand and cupped the magic in her hands, focusing on changing it, imagining colours and swirls, and the light faded as she opened her hand and there in her palm lay a red rose, with pink swirls within its petals, she smiled proudly as she gently tilted it to show Kurt.

Kurt clapped his hands a couple of times with a laugh.

"Yes, well done." Kurt said as he approached her and plucked the small flower form her hand, inspecting it, "it's beautiful."

"I can't believe I just made that." She said as she cupped her mouth and let out a happy giggle.

"Well, no we move on, see if we can't get your magic to do something else." Kurt said and she nodded with a grin and he pushed the stem of the rose through her hair, placing it on the side, "There...now, let's see if you can pick something up with just your powers."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine was teaching Tyler how to punch. They were in another part of the castle, surrounded by hanging bags of sand, and Blaine watched as Tyler kept pounding one of the bags, stopping him sometimes and correcting his stance.

"You need to leave yourself enough of a gait to balance, otherwise it would be easy for the enemy to get you over." Blaine said as he widened Tyler's legs again, "but also keep your arms in close to you after you punch, then nobody can grab them."

"This is a lot more difficult than in movies." Tyler said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and Blaine laughed.

"Well, movies aren't real." He said and Tyler threw him an exasperated look, before he moved into the stance Blaine had shown him and threw more punches.

Blaine grinned as he watched. And after a few more times, correcting and watching again, he decided to move on to kicks.

"So, the proper way to kick isn't like the movies, you need to find a stance that you can go back into quickly, and make sure that you are close enough to connect with it," Blaine said as he took his shirt off and then moved to the bag of sand himself, "I want you to watch for a minute ok?"

"Ok." Tyler said as he removed his sweaty t-shirt too, and then sat on the floor and watched Blaine intently.

Blaine widened his feet, and threw a couple of solid punches on the bag in front of him, before switching his stance a little smaller and kicking one leg up and out to the bag. The thud echoed around the room they were training in, and then Blaine quickly placed his foot down back into his stance, before repeating the whole process again.

"You make sure," Blaine said as he threw another punch and then switched his stance to deliver another thudding kick to the bag, "that whatever you do, you always move back into your balanced stance."

"So they can't tackle you to the floor."

"That's right, there is vulnerability in kicking, you have to make sure the time calls for it, otherwise it won't work." Blaine explained and Tyler nodded before standing again.

"Right so, I can pick whatever stance I feel comfortable with?" 

"Whatever gives you enough balance, and that is easy to go back into." Blaine said as he stepped away from the bag, and Tyler took his place in front of it again, "after you get the kicks down, you can spar with me."

Tyler nodded slowly, and then made sure he was balanced before kicking out at the bag, but as he put his foot down he wobbled and nearly fell over. Blaine corrected him slightly, and he tried again.

"This is harder than you made it look." Tyler said as he wobbled again, and he was becoming frustrated with himself.

"It took me years to get this good." Blaine said and Tyler moved into position again, but he was too close to the bag and almost toppled over when he kicked at it again.

"Were you in the army or something?" Tyler asked as he corrected himself again, and Blaine chuckled.

"It's a resistance and yeah, something like that." 

"So you've been fighting for a while?" Tyler asked as he paused before landing his first solid kick to the bag.

"About 50 years." Blaine said as he continued to watch, impressed by how fast Tyler was learning his tricks.

Tyler took a couple of swings at the bag, widening his stance as he threw the punches and then changed his position again to connect another kick.

"Better." Blaine praised him with a smile, and Tyler continued to keep going.

Things progressed faster than Blaine expected and he raised an eyebrow when Tyler sat down, sweating and breathing hard, but with a smile on his face. Blaine grinned and moved to pick him up.

"Come on, no breaks yet," Blaine said as Tyler groaned and then Blaine gestured for him to follow him over to the mats on one side of the room, and then stood opposite him, "there aren't any breaks in fighting, until you know the enemy is unconscious or dead."

Tyler gulped and then nodded slowly.

"Ok, so now, we spar." Blaine said as he gestured for Tyler to stand opposite him, "I'll let you have the first hit."

Tyler laughed a little and then moved to stand on the mat with Blaine. Blaine moved into a defensive stance, with his fists up by his face, arms closed in to his chest. And Tyler did the same.

Blaine made a gesture with his fingers on one hand for Tyler to start forward, and he did. 

Tyler found himself on his back within half a second, and Blaine was chuckling slightly as he grumbled.

"Woah," Tyler said with a small laugh as Blaine helped him up from the floor, "Ouch."

"Sorry." Blaine said with a laugh.

"You're fast."

"I am," Blaine said with a grin, "but we'll get you up there, don't worry...let's take a break and then do it again."

"Alright." Tyler said as Blaine went to grab two bottle of water for them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Finn! You seeing this?!" Kurt called over to his brother as they watched Halle lifting rocks and placing them around the garden, and Finn nodded with a big grin from where he was standing.

"Yeah!" He called out, "it's great!"

Halle was pleased with herself, the big grin on her face so wide, Kurt thought that any second now it would split her face, but he was grinning too. Proud of what she had accomplished so far.

"Ok, great, Halle, good job." Kurt said to her as she placed the final rock down gently on the grass, "Now let's see if you can throw magic light balls huh?"

Halle nodded again, excited to be learning so much, and Kurt grinned as he swirled his hand around, his hand glowing white with energy before it turned a little red in colour and then he threw it up in the air a few feet above his head.

"Ok, now I want you to form light into a ball, ok?" Kurt said as he pointed up to the glowing red ball above his head, "and see if you can hit that target, I'll move it around as we go."

Halle nodded and focused the magic in her hand again, feeling it curve into a rounded shape, and as it became more solid she threw it up above Kurt's head. It took her a few tries but eventually she hit it and Kurt moved the red one to a different place around them.

She followed it with light balls, wherever it went, and eventually she was hitting on target every time, so Kurt decided to up it a little. 

"Ok, next challenge, see if you can curve the light around me, to hit the target," he said as the red light moved directly behind him, and Halle glanced at him nervously, "it's ok, sweetheart, I have a shield."

Halle focused on curving, a few of her tries bouncing off of Kurt's shield and careening off into the bushes a few times, but eventually she got the curve down. Just enough to hit the red light behind Kurt, and he grinned.

"Well done," He said as Finn whooped and clapped from behind them, "now, we can move on to the real things."

"Real things?" Halle asked curiously.

"How to defend yourself against other magic users." Kurt explained seriously and she gulped little and nodded, "Now imagine yourself surrounded by an impenetrable force, nothing will be able to touch you, it's light and airy, but strong and unforgiving."

"Ok." She said a little nervously.

"I won't hurt you, darling, I promise." Kurt reassured her and she held up her hands in front of her and concentrated on imagining a giant dome around her made of steel, but invisible, and she nodded when she thought she was ready.

Kurt removed a gun from his holster and fired two shots directly at her, Finn had stopped to watch with interest. The bullets went ricocheting off of her shield, and Kurt clapped his hands as she started laughing happily.

"Alright, next lesson," Kurt said as he put his gun back in it's holster, "defending yourself without a shield."

"I don't know." Halle said a little apprehensively and Kurt swirled his hand around and a ball of fire appeared.

"Come on, Halle," He said as he threw it over her head, "you have to defend yourself."

"But Kurt I-" She was interrupted as she ducked another fireball, and she glared back at Kurt who was silently chuckling to himself.

She gave in to his taunting and threw a fireball of her own, missing him when he dodged it, and then they began circling each other and throwing light and objects, even materializing water and throwing that.

Kurt managed to catch her a little with a light ball, and she rubbed her arm.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Yeah it burns a little."

She could feel her connection with her magic becoming a little unstable, but she had to learn how this stuff all worked, so she ignored it for now. Pushing down the magic as she dodged yet another ball of light, her eyes lit up a little and she held her hand out, creating another ball of energy, which shot from her hand like a bullet, and clipped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Ow, nice shot." Kurt said with a grin, but frowned and ducked when another was aimed at his face, "Halle?"

Finn was watching them as Halle continued to fire shots at Kurt, and he could see the beginning tendrils of her magic taking over the control.

Kurt managed to dodge another one, but then Halle raised her other hand and the ground started trembling with the force of the shockwave she threw towards Kurt.

"Halle?" He asked again, as the shockwave hit him, but instead of moving past him, it surrounded him and squeezed, "Ha-lle."

Kurt tried to unwrap the force around him with his own magic, but she sent wave after wave to wrap around it, and it squeezed him tighter and tighter, until he was gasping and falling to his knees. 

"Halle stop!" Finn shouted as he ran towards them both, but she wasn't in her head right now, the light beaming out of her eyes.

"Hal-!" Kurt gasped once more before he felt his insides slowly being crushed under the weight of her magic, and as his own magic was just about to give underneath the pressure of hers, Finn stood in front of her and placed a hand on his head.

"Ebika tel merata." He chanted as his eyes glowed and then her head dropped as did her hands and he slowly lowered her to the ground, unconscious.

Kurt gasped in air as the magic around him faded. He coughed and sputtered as he writhed in pain on the ground, gripping the grass underneath his fingers and trying to stave off the pain in his body. 

"Fuck..." He said quietly as he could feel some parts of him were bleeding and or crushed and Finn rubbed a hand over his back while chanting a healing spell.

Soon the pain faded, and Kurt lay back on the grass panting with relief.

"We need to tell Burt." Finn said as he helped Kurt up from the grass and then they both looked over to where Halle lay curled up in a ball and Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, we do."

There was a thud and a crash as Blaine came tumbling out of the entrance of the castle, and Kurt rolled his eyes as his mate ran over.

"Kurt! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm fine-" He started to say but Finn cut him off with an awed voice.

"Halle nearly crushed him to death." 

"Thank you Finn." Kurt said irritably as Blaine looked between them and Halle, who still lay asleep on the grass.

"Come on, let's go and get a lecture off my father." Kurt said as he marched over to where Halle was laying and picked her up, the others following as they all walked back inside.

Unaware of the pair of eyes watching from the shadows, a wide grin smiling underneath them as they went inside the castle.


	13. Different Connections

Over the next few training sessions with Halle, it became clear that Kurt was no match for her uncontrolled power, his injuries were a testament to that. He had almost lost an ear and an eye, he was set on fire for a good 5 minutes. And now he had a tail. Blaine had rolled around on the floor with laughter for a good 15 minutes at the sight of Kurt with a tail, and Finn and his father were no help either. He had walked off and sulked for the better portion of the night.

To say that Halle's untapped power was amazingly strong, was an understatement. Burt had tried to stop the training, but with only 3 of them left to teach her how to control it, and Burt and Finn both busy, it fell to Kurt. He had to teach her proper control before the celebration.

Who knows what kind of devastation would happen if it wasn't controlled.

Kurt batted at the tail that was slowly wrapping itself around one arm, and sighed as he readied himself. Halle was in control at the moment, Kurt had taught her how to cope with the overwhelming feeling of letting it go, but she couldn't, and she was doing well with the lesson. 

Sometimes he had to throw up a shield quickly when her power lashed out, too strung tight to be shut away after finally being released after 13 years. And Kurt couldn't really blame anybody, it was just what had happened. But Halle could potentially and unintentionally hurt people if she didn't control it. 

Kurt knew it was hard, especially when some of your powers ran off of your emotions, there had been plenty of times where Kurt had nearly drowned somebody in hatred, or set alight to Blaine's clothes in an argument. He had control now because of years of practice. Halle only had a week to get 13 years worth of built up energy under control.

It would be hard, but he knew deep down that she was strong.

They were sharing stories about training over lunch, and Kurt and Blaine refused to talk about the war.

Tyler was progressing too, he was sparring with Blaine everyday, he was gaining muscles he had never had before, but he was also eating like a starving man, every hour.

Blaine had said it was normal, he was a growing teenager and he was in the middle of burning it off through training, he needed the extra intake. Kurt had rolled his eyes, because when Blaine had said that, Kurt had been watching Tyler, Blaine and Finn stuff their faces with food.

Halle was just as disgusted with that as he was, and he felt proud that at least one of them had manners.

"Great news kids!" Burt's voice boomed as he waltzed into the kitchen, and everyone paused in their eating, well almost everyone, Finn carried on, "I managed to get the council to approve the 4 day extension, sent in by Kurt here, that made them realize just what a horrid mess it might turn out to be if Halle's powers turned somebody into Quilark food."

Blaine snorted but Kurt glared at him and he dropped his gaze and coughed uncomfortably.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about it for another 4 days." Burt finished and threw a smile at both of the kids, and they smiled back.

In the past week, Tyler and Halle had got more comfortable around Burt and Finn, making Blaine and Kurt's jobs of integrating them into the family easier. They were especially close to Burt, and Kurt couldn't blame them, his dad was sort of the go to guy for problems, he had a very good listening ear.

"Apparently Kurt can be very persuasive when he wants to be." his father said as he threw Kurt a wink and Kurt just smiled and shook his head, that was not how he remembered it.

He had gone into his father's office and had contacted the high council himself, speaking to a few of the low ranking members first, and threatening to turn them into a less than flattering species of animal before they took his report to the head of the officials.

Kurt had smirked to himself as the guy shakily agreed to do it.

"Well, Ty, let's get back to the mats, there's a move I wanted to teach you." Blaine said as he finished up eating and then Tyler made a mad dash through the rest of his meal to follow after him.

As Blaine swept past Kurt he brought his head back for a short but deep kiss, and Kurt gasped as he pulled away, glaring at his mate's retreating form and then at everyone around the table laughing at him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

"Shit-"

"Ah Blaine..."

"Ow nails."

"Sorry...ah...ah!"

"Kurt ugh oh...fuck!"

"Fuck..." Kurt gasped as he rolled off of Blaine and onto his back, gasping for air, while Blaine breathed heavily beside him, "Shit...I think my heart is about to explode."

"Mine too...where the hell did you learn to move your hips like that?"

Kurt shrugged and then turned to place his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Will you come home with me?" Kurt said suddenly and Blaine paused to jerk his head down and eye him suspiciously.

"Is this your way of buttering me up, with great sex, so that I'll go willingly to meet your dad?" He asked as Kurt turned over and rolled on top of him, looking up in his face with a small grin.

"yes."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but as Kurt kept grinning he found the sarcasm.

"Very funny." he said as he tried to push Kurt off of his chest, but Kurt held on.

"Please...I've told him about you and he wants to meet you." Kurt pleaded with him, and then Blaine huffed out a sigh as he covered his eyes with one hand.

"A lot of people want to meet me, and then don't like me after." Blaine said as Kurt began placing small kisses against his collarbone.

"That's not true...I did," Kurt argued with him, giving Blaine a reprimanding look, "and I still do."

"You're the exception." Blaine said and Kurt nipped his chest and he yelped.

"Come on Blaine, I promise he'll play nice."

"And what if I say no?" Blaine asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest, and glaring slightly at Kurt, who was forming a semi serious glare himself.

"No sex." he stated and Blaine's mouth dropped open before he laugh incredulously.

"Fuck you, you can't do that." he said and Kurt shrugged with a small smirk.

"I think you'll find I can." He replied and Blaine sighed and looked up at the roof of their tent, and then after a minute looked back down at Kurt's still patiently waiting face.

"You dirty sneaky little-" 

"So...?" Kurt interrupted with a yank on some chest hair, and Blaine yelped again.

"Alright, I'll come." He gave in and Kurt then rolled them over again, so that he was underneath Blaine.

"Yes you will...and so will I, right now." Kurt said with a roll of his hips and Blaine rolled his eyes as he leaned in to devour Kurt's mouth.

*End flashback*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The tail was starting to annoy him. It was uncomfortable to sit with, and when he was standing, it always tried to wrap itself around one of his limbs. They had yet to find a spell to get rid of it, and Kurt was getting increasingly frustrated with it.

It was black and white striped and prehensile, and moved like it had a mind of its own. Halle had kept apologizing about it but Kurt waved it off. 

"Ok, again." Kurt said as he threw a couple of light bolts towards her, and she flung her hands up in the air, causing them to rebound off of her shield, "Good!"

He flung three more in quick succession and she rebounded them easily, Kurt had to duck as one flew back straight at him, and he chuckled slightly as he got up.

"Erm...Kurt, your hair." Halle said timidly, and Kurt reached up to find his hair a little on fire. 

Quickly patting it out, while Finn howled with laughter in the background, he turned to Halle and gave her a small smile.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today." Kurt said as the tail wrapped around one of his legs, and he reached down with a huff to remove it, Halle looked back at sheepishly.

He walked over to her and she looked down a little uncomfortably, and he smiled as he reached out and ran a hand through her hair. She turned her gaze up to him and saw his smile and then threw her arms around his waist and he froze.

Finn had stopped laughing and was watching them with a big grin as Kurt tentatively wrapped his arms around Halle's shoulders and hugged her back. Kurt never hugged anyone except Blaine and his father anymore.

Kurt coughed a little as he became uncomfortable and pulled back from Halle, giving her chin a flick with his finger and she laughed before he walked off, tailing trying in vain to wrap around one leg, and he was tripping over it before reaching out a hand to hold it still.

She giggled a little.

Finn walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, nice job Hal." he said as he held out a hand for her to slap, "anyone else would totally get into big trouble for setting Kurt's hair on fire."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he can't be mad at you." Finn added with a shrug and a little grin. 

"Why?" She asked curiously and Finn chuckled a little.

"Because he loves you, kid."

Halle blushed a little and then looked down with a smile, and Finn patted her head.

"Come on, shall we go and watch your brother training for a little while?" He asked her and she nodded excitedly before taking his hand as they walked back inside to find Blaine.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was freaking out a little. He was sitting in his father's office, while Burt was talking in the mirror to someone, quietly musing to himself. 

He didn't know what was happening. 

His heart and his head were raging a war between themselves, and he could feel his emotions slowly slipping out of his control. He hadn't felt like this for years, and he didn't know what to do about it.

His father kept throwing worried glances at him during his conversation. Kurt was sitting in a chair with his knees up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them, the tail he had now was slowly twitching back and forth as it hung loosely down by the floor. Burt hadn't seen Kurt this freaked out since the war.

After the conversation was finished with his security, he turned to Kurt.

"Son?"

Kurt's eyebrows raised at his father's voice but his gaze was still frozen on the floor in front of him.

"Kurt?" Burt tried again, but got no reaction so he sighed and walked slowly towards him, "Hey, buddy what's going on? Something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and continued hugging his knees to his chest, and Burt frowned and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey." He said sternly and Kurt's watery blue gaze shifted up to his father's face, "What's wrong Kurt?"

"I don't know." He replied in a small voice, and his tail started to try and wrap around one of his legs.

"Did something happen?"

Kurt nodded.

"To Halle?" Burt asked becoming increasingly worried with his son's demeanor.

"She hugged me." Kurt mumbled into his knees, and Burt barely caught a word of it.

"Pardon?"

"She hugged me." Kurt repeated with a far off look and Burt's eyes widened.

"Oh." He said with a small smile, "And?"

"And I don't know what to do." Kurt added and Burt looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, son?"

"I mean, I felt too warm, and my heart thudded, and I still feel a little warm, what's wrong with me dad?" Kurt explained and Burt nearly laughed out loud, but remained close lipped, it wouldn't help the situation.

"It's affection Kurt, you love that little girl." Burt told him and Kurt frowned as he shook his head quickly.

"But she isn't mine, or a part of the family."

"Doesn't matter, you love Finn." Burt said with a shrug.

"He's my brother."

"But he wasn't before."

Kurt paused to think about it.

"...yeah." He sighed.

"Kurt, listen to me," Burt said as he placed a hand on his son's knees and lowered them, before taking his hands, "loving these kids, it isn't wrong son."

Kurt eyes turned watery as he continued to stare at his father.

"Look, you and Blaine can't have any of your own, and I know you didn't expect to be a father at all," Burt continued, and Kurt looked down at the floor again, "but maybe these kids, can give you that chance."

"What if I'm not any good at it?" Kurt asked softly and Burt reached out to run his fingers through his son's hair, before bringing his head down to place kiss on his forehead.

"Loving someone is easy, and that's all these kids need." Burt said to him and gave him a small smile, and then stood up and left his office.

Kurt sat there once his father left, contemplating everything he had just said.

Was he really falling for these kids? Could he love them like they needed? 

He needed to talk to Blaine.


	14. There Was Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! wedding flashback!! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm very sorry to my readers for being absent for a very long time, but life happens x
> 
> forgive me, I am trying to get it done, and another one that I will post after this one xx
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Kurt was nervous. His friends were trying to keep him calm, but he just couldn't. He was getting married today.

Blaine had asked him to be with him forever, as mates, and Kurt had accepted. They had been together for about 10 years already, but with the war against the darkness waging on still, they had been out at training camps, and fighting on the front line.

Their team managed to scrape together some time off from fighting, for the mating ceremony. Judy had helped Kurt get ready, while Donovan and Robert were with Blaine.

"Why am I nervous? I don't get nervous about anything," Kurt asked as he looked back at Judy behind him in the mirror and she raised an eyebrow, "not on the battlefield, not around other people, nothing. Why now?"

"It's a big step." She said and Kurt rolled his eyes before giving her a bored look.

"Thank you, miss obvious."

"You asked." She said with a shrug.

Kurt glared at her before he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This was going to be one of the biggest events of his life, there were 1000's of people in attendance, thanks to his father's connections. And because Kurt and Blaine were both heroes of war, they had accumulated quite a few admirers in their world, so a social event like this was a must for all the other socialites to attend.

Kurt shook off his nerves as the door to the room opened. 

"Hey buddy," His father said with a small smile as he stepped in, "how you holding up?"

"He's nervous." Judy answered before he could open his mouth and he sent her another light glare.

"Hey, what's to be nervous about? Nothing's going to change," Burt said with a laugh, "you've been living and breathing Blaine for about 10 years now, and you haven't ripped each other to pieces yet."

Judy laughed a little with Burt and Kurt turned an incredulous look to both of them.

"It's not that I'm worried about our relationship changing, I know it won't." Kurt told them both, "it's just that being bonded, mated, married, is a big deal."

"Well I suppose." Judy said with a bored tone.

"Alright, if you're not going to be any help to me, go and see Blaine and send Robert to me." He told her and she flicked her hair behind her as she got up and moved out of the door.

"That girl's a real keeper huh?" Burt said with a laugh.

"Useful in war, that's about it." Kurt chuckled along, before his father engulfed him in his arms.

"I'm proud of you Kurt, you know that?" 

"Always."

Burt nodded and then released him, just as there was another knock on the door, and Robert poked his head around the frame.

"Are you ready? It's starting." He said to Kurt and then smiled at Burt before he left, Kurt took in another deep breath and sighed.

"Ok, this is it."

"It'll be ok, just breathe."

"I'll try."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine were to walk down the small aisle together, but as they met in the middle Blaine threw him a smile and reached for his hand. Kurt smirked at him and held his hand as they walked together down to the officiate. Kurt eyed his father and Finn smiling at him from the seats, and he threw a smile their way as he and Blaine made his way to the front.

As the officiate was making the announcement of their ceremony, Blaine leaned into Kurt's side.

"So, how long until we can get out of here?" He whispered and it nearly made Kurt laugh, he nudged him back and heard the silent chuckle Blaine gave him.

"Now shall be the exchanging of blood and their signatures." the officiate went on and then two cushions were presented, holding small branding devices, with both of their symbols on. 

Kurt's was his family's crest, but Blaine had disowned his own family, so he had to make his own crest, it was certified before the ceremony so that it would be legal. And a small dagger rested next to each, for them to carve their letters into each other's right arms.

"Who goes first?" the officiate asked them and Kurt pointed to Blaine.

Blaine took up the brand and the dagger, he turned on the little mechanism and the brand of his crest started to glow white as it became hot, and he smiled up at Kurt gently before he turned to his arm, placing the centre of it against Kurt's skin.

Kurt hissed, but otherwise remained silent, as the symbol was burned into his skin. He heard Blaine whisper a sorry to him, but it didn't matter, he would be doing the same in a few minutes.

Next came the other painful part, Blaine having to carve his initial into Kurt's skin with the dagger, Kurt just hoped the dagger was sharp enough to be done quickly.

As Blaine pushed the tip of the dagger into his skin, Kurt let out a slow breath. He could feel every movement of it, the pain was very hard to ignore, but he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander a little as Blaine carved into his arm.

After Blaine was done the officiate ran a warm hand over both the burn mark and the cut, healing them shut, and Kurt sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away, before glancing down to his brand with a small smile.

"Now Kurt if you will." The officiate said as Blaine replaced the dagger and branding machine on the cushion and then turned so that his right arm was in front of Kurt.

Blaine hissed as the brand went on, but other than that, he made no noise and he didn't close his eyes like Kurt. He watched it. After Kurt pulled the machine away, Blaine eyed the brand with a small grin before throwing Kurt a loving look, which Kurt returned, but also with a sympathetic smile as he started his initial with the other dagger.

Blaine watched that too, with an awed expression. Kurt had to keep focused on his task, even as the rivulets of blood flowed freely down Blaine's arm, to spatter on the floor at their feet, joining the droplets of Kurt's blood that were there already.

After he completed it, the officiate did the same to Blaine's arm as he did with Kurt's and then they both turned to the front again, for the rest of the ceremony.

When the officiate was done announcing them as one being, mated for life, Kurt turned to Blaine with a smile, which Blaine returned.

"You may kiss as a sign of your impending lifetime together." the officiate announced last and Blaine grabbed Kurt by his shirt, and Kurt placed a hand in Blaine's hair as they smashed their lips together.

Everyone in attendance cheered for them, and Kurt laughed into their kiss, feeling Blaine's own lips grin against his, feeling lighter and happier than he had in a very long time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had never laughed or smiled so much in the last 10 years as he had this day. And the main cause of that was Blaine. His husband, his mate, his love.

Kurt's team had been embarrassing themselves all night, with how much they had drunk, Kurt was trying to ignore them. His father kept scowling over at them, where they had been howling with laughter for the past 40 minutes. But Kurt could not engage himself in shame for it, he was too happy. 

Blaine had been dancing with him for the last 3 songs, and the smile had not left Kurt's face since he had taken his hand earlier. They swayed together, Kurt resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder as their arms and hands were around each other, and feeling Blaine place small kisses into his hair every few seconds. He was in bliss.

Nothing could get in the way of that today.

"I don't even want to think of what we'll be going back to in 2 days." Blaine whispered softly as they danced, and Kurt hummed in agreement.

"I can't think of it right now," He replied and wrapped an arm around the back of Blaine's neck, pulling himself even closer, "I don't want to ruin this happy place right now."

"Agreed." Blaine said as one arm wrapped itself around Kurt's waist.

There was a tap on Kurt's shoulder and they both turned to the big grin above their heads.

"May I cut in?" Finn asked Blaine and he laughed as he released Kurt and gestured for him to go ahead, telling Kurt he was getting them drinks for when he was finished.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Finn?" Kurt said with a small smirk as Finn placed an arm around his brother's waist and took his hand, beginning to dance them around.

"Well, I just thought, since I'm the only family you got other than Burt, that it was my duty, as your brother to have a dance after your husband." Finn explained with a smile and Kurt couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Very thoughtful of you Finn." 

"I know." Finn smiled down at him and Kurt leaned his forehead against his brother's chest, laughing as they danced around.

After dancing for a couple of minutes, Finn pulled Kurt in a little closer so that he could whisper to him, and Kurt looked up at his brother.

"You know, I'm proud of you little brother," He said to him, and Kurt watched as his eyes filled up with tears, "I never thought that I would be happy, just being here alive without my mum, my wife, and my family. But...you are my family, and I know it took us a while to get there, but I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Finn." Kurt replied as his own eyes started prickling with emotion.

"I wish I had been your brother since we were born you know, you've always been so cool, and strong, and smart."

"Finn, you're all of those things too." Kurt reassured him and Finn shook his head.

"I'm far from smart."

"You are smart, just in a different way to other people." Kurt told him and he looked into his eyes with a sincere smile on his face and Finn laughed a little.

"Thanks." 

"I know that, dad and I, we couldn't have got through this without you either...you're our family, my brother, my friend, I can't live without you...and I know that Rachel and your mom would be proud of you." Kurt said and Finn grabbed him into a huge embrace, squeezing him slightly harder than he meant to, and Kurt squeaked as he was manhandled.

"Oops, sorry." Finn said as he released him, and Kurt glared at him.

"Yeah, well, don't ruin me before I get a chance to be with Blaine tonight, I need my body intact for that." Kurt said with a small smirk and they both made their way over to where Blaine was waiting with a drink for them.

"How does that work exactly?" Finn said as he followed along, and Kurt tilted his head at him as he took his drink from Blaine.

"How does what work?" Blaine asked as Finn stood beside them.

"Sex...aren't you ever worried that you would transform during it?" Finn rattled on and Kurt went red with embarrassment, he wasn't exactly quiet and a few people had looked their way.

Blaine frowned slightly too.

"What?"

"Coz it would be like an animal then wouldn't it?" Finn carried on, with a hand on his chin, looking thoughtful and unseeing Blaine and Kurt's matching look of shock, and Kurt's eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Finn, I don't think it's an appropriate time for this conversation." Blaine tried to explain the situation to Finn, while looking around at the people who had been staring at them.

"Finn-" Kurt started to warn him, but Finn had got lost in his own head now, and there really was only one thing that shut his mouth, and Kurt clenched one hand.

"Then it would be like bestiality or somethi-"

He was cut off as Kurt punched him in the jaw, and he staggered back a little before cupping his face.

"Ouch, shit, I bit my tongue." Finn said as he shook his head, and checked to see if he was bleeding.

"Finn." Kurt said in a low voice, and Finn looked at him, before noticing the looks around them and Blaine's shocked and disgusted look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes, I think maybe you should go and see what dad is up to." Kurt said to his brother and Finn nodded solemnly before he turned around, "I do love you though."

Finn shot him a smile over his shoulder.

"I love you too, congrats guys." He called back as he walked of and Blaine shook his head as he watched him go.

"Man, it never hurts him when you punch him, I really cannot get over that." Blaine admitted in a small voice and Kurt chuckled slightly.

"Well, sometimes a thump is necessary." Kurt said with a shrug and Blaine grabbed him and kissed him as they both joined their teammates at the bar for drinks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ow." Kurt said as Blaine pushed him up against the wall, his head hitting it slightly harder than Blaine probably intended, and crushing their mouths together.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled against his lips and ran his hands down Kurt's sides, lifting his shirt slightly and placing his fingers underneath the waistband of his dress pants.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine pushed the trousers and underwear down his hips, stepping out of them and his shoes, and gasping as Blaine's face disappeared underneath his shirt to lick and suck at the newly exposed skin.

Blaine's tongue was trailing around his hips and his stomach, dragging a wet line along his abs and then down from his navel all the way to the base of his dick.

Blaine's mouth left his skin briefly to lift his shirt up, so that he could make eye contact with Kurt before engulfing the head of his dick between his lips.

Kurt writhed and thumped the wall behind him with a fist as he watched and felt Blaine descend on him, that tongue wrapping around his dick and the heat of his mouth making the pleasure excruciatingly good.

"Blaine...gosh honey...your mouth is amazing." Kurt said quietly as Blaine started a bobbing rhythm on him, pushing all the way down and tightening his throat around the end of Kurt's dick, making him gasp every time.

Blaine moaned in appreciation as Kurt laced his fingers through the dark curls on his head, tugging on them and pulling Blaine's head closer to him.

Blaine groaned deep in his throat as he was pushed down onto Kurt, and Kurt moaned at the sensation of it around him, before Blaine pulled off and stood up, bringing their mouths back together.

Kurt pulled on Blaine waistband, until he moved to take his own pants and underwear off, throwing them across the room before turning back to Kurt. 

Kurt smirked at him before pushing him over onto the bed behind him, Blaine chuckling at him as he straddled his waist while removing his shirt, and then Blaine's before claiming his mate's lips. 

"Beautiful." Blaine said as he ran his hands along Kurt's sides, and watched as his new husband blushed a little.

"Shut up."

"I mean it."

"If anyone is beautiful, it's you." Kurt said as he placed his body along Blaine's, "I never in my life, ever thought that I would find somebody to love as beautiful as you."

"Aww, mushy." Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt nudged him slightly with his shoulder.

Blaine nudged him back, and then it started off a little war of nudges until Blaine rolled them over, then it was a wrestle. Kurt and Blaine were rolling around and around on the bed, trying to gain the upper hand over the other, laughing and smiling all the while.

Kurt had managed to get Blaine over onto his back for the 8th time and then as Blaine tired to move, he locked his thighs around his waist and kept him there, and kissed him hard. Blaine used to be stronger than him in human form, but because of the war, and their training, they were equal now.

"You're so hot," Blaine murmured as he pulled back slightly from Kurt's lips, and moved his kisses slowly down his chin and underneath his jaw, "so hot...and I'm so glad you're mine."

"You too." Kurt said as Blaine continued his path of sucking wet kisses down his neck, and he moaned slightly as he nipped at his collarbone.

"I want you to fuck me Kurt." Blaine said against the skin of Kurt's chest and Kurt smiled down at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Blaine said as he bit down on one of Kurt's nipples, hands scratching lightly at his back and Kurt reached over to the drawer beside the bed for the oil he put there earlier.

"Ok." he said as he leaned down to capture Blaine's mouth once more before coating his fingers and guiding Blaine up onto the bed properly, and kneeling between his thighs.

They didn't do it this way often, but when they did it was always more explosive than when Kurt was on the other side. Blaine liked the pain that went along with bottoming, he never let Kurt finish prepping him properly, it was a certain kink of his, and Kurt was always eager to fulfil it for him.

After stretching Blaine as much as he could with 2 fingers, knowing that his husband wouldn't allow a third inside, he oiled himself up and moved into position, pulling Blaine's thighs up more, and tilting his hips slightly for a better angle. Blaine moaned as Kurt pushed inside him, it was extremely tight, and Kurt had to pause a few times so he wouldn't lose control.

As soon as he had bottomed out, he pulled his hips back and thrust back in, Blaine yelled at the pain, but Kurt knew it was more pleasurable for him than it was painful, they'd had many discussions about it.

Kurt started up a frantic rhythm, slamming his hips into Blaine's, skin slapping between them and Blaine's screams echoing around their room, before Kurt shoved his hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Fuck...fuck..." Kurt said as he continued to pound into Blaine, his mate's mouth murmuring yells against his hand, and Blaine's hands twisting in the sheets of the bed underneath them.

Kurt's entire frame was sweating as he drove himself into Blaine over and over again, Blaine's mumbling was getting more intense and without warning he suddenly tensed up and threw his head back, dislodging Kurt's hand and screamed as he came between them, some of his come hitting himself and Kurt underneath their chins, and Kurt continued to thrust into him, now chasing his own orgasm.

"Ah- so tight...fuck..." Kurt stammered as he lost control of his hips, hammering into his mate, causing Blaine to moan slightly at the oversensitivity and a second lot of come spurt out as Kurt hit his prostate head on, and then Kurt was tipping over the edge.

He tensed and his stomach muscles flipped as he spilled himself inside Blaine, his mate's arms wrapping around his back, and he collapsed onto him.

"Oh my- holy fuck..." Blaine said quietly as they came down from their highs, and Kurt laughed as he wiped his chest free of come before planting a kiss in the middle.

"I think it's your turn now right?" Kurt said as he sat up and Blaine laughed at his lustful look.

"Somebody is horny tonight." 

"You better believe it."

After another 20 minutes, Blaine had pushed his way inside Kurt as he pushed him up against the wall, swallowing all of Kurt's moans and gasps as his tongue invaded his mouth. They fucked on the floor next, Kurt writhing on top of him, and Blaine's hands pinching at his nipples and running all over his chest.

Blaine next had Kurt over the edge of the bed, pounding into him frantically from behind him, as Kurt was muffling his screams into the sheets, twisting them around both fists as he came for the fourth time.

As the night turned into day, they both collapsed, sweaty and covered in each other's liquids, both of them exhausted, sore and hot.

But both of them had big smiles on their faces as they lay and stare at each other until they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Celebrations

Halle and Tyler were nervous for the celebration. Burt's castle was full of people, staff, preparing everything and hanging decorations, placing chairs and tables around the massive hall. Halle had been interested in it at first, but as Kurt explained to her what would happen at the ceremony, she became wick with nerves.

Her stomach was churning as she imagined everyone in the big hall staring at her, Blaine had smiled reassuringly at her as she went pale, and placed his hand on her shoulder, telling her not to worry too much it was only one night.

She had taken a few deep breaths and it had calmed her stomach but did nothing to take away her worries. Tyler was worried about impressing a large crowd, but he was even more worried for his sister, she didn't really do well being the centre of attention, and she hated having to speak or perform in public. 

He watched her closely. She seemed ok now, but inside he knew she was scared. 

"Hey, Ty." a voice came from beside him and he turned to throw a smile at Blaine.

"Hey."

"Want to get away from all this for a while?" Blaine asked and Tyler nodded a little and then followed him to the training room.

They had been training every day for the past week and a half, and Tyler was getting infinitely better. Much more than he ever thought possible in such a small amount of time, but Blaine was a great teacher and sparring partner. They had moved onto weapon training yesterday, the weapons were still wooden and fake, but they did hurt when you were caught in the right places.

And Tyler still hadn't managed one hit on Blaine yet. However hard he focused.

"Alright!" Blaine said while picking up the wooden swords and tossing one to Tyler, before stepping into the circle, "little bit different today, I'm not going to be easy on you today Ty, so give me everything you got, make me believe that you want to protect your sister."

"But I-"

"I promise, you won't hurt me...just give it everything ok?"

"Ok."

Tyler had only just got into his own stance in the circle before Blaine rushed him. He swung the wooden sword up and parried Blaine's attack, and then both of them swung around into a different position to attack again, barely missing each other.

He grit his teeth as Blaine swung down at one leg, connecting with his thigh, and he swung his sword up, narrowly missing Blaine's face. After 20 minutes of Blaine hitting him repeatedly, Tyler was starting to get sore in places, Blaine seemed to be hitting the same places, like his legs and arms and chest.

As he connected the 8th or 9th blow to his thigh, Tyler held up his hands as he knelt down on the floor, catching his breath and rubbing the sore sting out of his thigh. Blaine waited patiently for him to get back up, and watched amusedly as Tyler was rubbing different parts of his arms and legs.

"You alright?" Blaine said as he waited and Tyler nodded before picking up the sword and getting back into first position, waiting for Blaine to rush towards him.

Which he did.

"Shit..." Tyler whispered to himself as Blaine hit yet another spot on his arm that was already stinging.

Slowly but surely Tyler started getting faster, meeting Blaine's hits with the edge of his sword instead of a part of his body, Blaine was praising him every time he did good, and he kept the smile on his face as Tyler got better. Every time there was an extremely close hit, he made a shocked face that nearly made Tyler laugh.

Tyler was now having fun, and he was good. Their swords were hitting together with a lot of force, and for the last part of their fight, Tyler had avoided being hit. Blaine made a couple of mistakes and then Tyler clipped his fingers on the sword and he yelped as he lost his grip on it, and Tyler yelled out in victory.

"Oh yes!! Who's the champ?!" He exclaimed loudly and Blaine held his fingers as he laughed a long with him, "say it with me, Tyler! Tyler!"

"Tyler! Tyler!" Blaine chanted with him as he clapped him on the back, both of them grinning madly, "Well done, buddy."

"Thanks Dad!"

Both of them paused at Tyler's slip, and Tyler turned away embarrassed, smile slipping from his face as he looked down at his feet. Blaine had held his breath at the statement, and then slowly released it as he placed a hand on Tyler's back.

"Hey, it's ok." He said reassuringly and Tyler shook his head with a small bitter laugh.

"I just called you, dad."

Blaine nodded.

"I know."

"I don't know why." Tyler shrugged and shook his head, before placing a hand over his eyes.

"Security probably," Blaine said as he guided them both to sit down on the mats, and Tyler sighed heavily as he looked back up at him, "everyone needs to feel like they have family, it's why I call Burt 'dad'...it makes me feel better."

"I don't really remember my dad." Tyler told him and Blaine remained silent but his face was encouraging Tyler to continue, so he took in a deep breath and smiled as he explained, "my mom used to talk about him to us all the time, he was a police officer."

When Blaine looked at him with a confused expression Tyler rolled his eyes, he always forgot that a lot of earth things meant nothing to Blaine. Kurt knew a lot more about their world, but that was because Hexalka were especially brilliant at retaining information.

"A law enforcement officer." Tyler said and Blaine eyes showed up recognition, and he nodded and gestured for Tyler to continue, "She was always telling me, and then Halle, what a great man he was...and I always wanted him to proud of me, you know, I didn't get much time with him, but I wanted to be a good man too."

"You are." Blaine said with a smile and Tyler laughed a little.

"I'm not a man yet."

"Yes you are." Blaine repeated and Tyler threw him a smile, which was returned.

"Anyway, he died on duty, he was shot trying to protect a little girl and her mom from her violent ex-husband," Tyler said and he sighed, "I was angry for a while that he never came home, but once I was old enough to understand...I labelled him a hero, and he was...to that little girl...her mom...my mom...and me."

He paused as Blaine reached out and wiped a stray tear from his face, he hadn't even realised he was crying until then. He wiped his own face and sniffed.

"Anyway, I just...I never really knew him, and I guess I miss that." Tyler finished and he and Blaine sat in silence for a while, both processing the information.

"Nobody could ever take the place of your real dad, or your mom...and nobody here will try...but," Blaine said and Tyler stared at him with a curious look, "you're here now, and if you want to call me dad, you can."

Tyler sat and thought about Blaine's words for a while, and then suddenly he was crying. He cried for him, for his mom, his sister, for his dad, for the awful situation they were in...for the world they knew that was gone now.

He sobbed heavily, his heart breaking and trying to rebuild itself, it was different now. He didn't need to be strong anymore...because he was being offered an escape, protection, a family.

He felt Blaine wrap his arms around him and he threw his own arms back around him, sobbing into his chest, and for once feeling like he had somebody there to catch him if he fell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was giving Halle one last intense training before the celebration, wearing her magic down for the night, so that she could possibly control it a lot easier, and in theory it worked with his own and Finn's, so he would give it a try.

At the moment, he had her shooting fireballs, and light balls and certain targets in the air, while Finn watched from the side and gave her some pointers.

Kurt was grinning as he could see the sweat beading on her forehead, another few minutes and he would have to pause until tomorrow, he didn't want to wear down her energy either, that would be detrimental to her being able to control her power.

He saw Blaine come through the doors, and make his way over, so he instructed Halle to shoot 6 more and then they would call it quits for today.

Blaine approached him as he stood directing the target.

"She's making progress." He said as he came to a stop next to Kurt, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes...it's incredible, how's Tyler doing with combat?" He asked in reply and Blaine smiled widely.

"You should have seen him today, he's made so much progress already." Blaine told him and Kurt gave him a smile of his own.

As Halle hit the sixth target Kurt disintegrated it in the air and then applauded her a little, Blaine cheering her on beside him.

"Well done Hal, go take a break and then you will have to get ready for tonight." Kurt told her and she smiled back at him, and Finn guided her inside to rest a little.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about the kids anyway." Kurt said as he turned to Blaine when they were alone, and Blaine tilted his head a little in confusion.

"What about them?"

Kurt sighed and sat down on the grass, gesturing for Blaine to do the same, which he did, and scooted closer to hold Kurt's hand. The cast each other gentle smiles before Kurt continued.

"Training with Halle...has made me realize that I have come to love them...my father thinks it's great but I'm not sure." Kurt explained and Blaine's face lit up slightly at the admission.

"What's not to be sure of?" Blaine asked as he leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder, looking up at him slightly, and Kurt shrugged a little with a small frown.

"How am I going to be any good at this?" He breathed out in frustration and Blaine sat up and placed an arm around him.

"At what?"

"Parenting...I never wanted kids Blaine." Kurt told him and Blaine smiled in understanding.

"Kurt-" he started but Kurt stood abruptly and started pacing the grass.

"No, I know I won't be any good, I can't talk to them, I can't discipline them," He rattled off as Blaine stood beside him, and he blew out a frustrated breath before turning to Blaine with a shrug, looking every bit timid and Blaine felt bad for him, "I'm too hard to be a parent."

"No you're not." Blaine said as he reached out and wrapped his hands around Kurt's biceps, pulling him closer.

"I am, I find it hard to love, Blaine." Kurt said as he fell into his mate's embrace, wrapping his own arms around Blaine, leaning into him for some security.

"I know you do, but these kids have somehow made their way into your soul...and that's great Kurt."

"I don't know B, I'm scared of failing." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder and he felt Blaine's hands run soothingly over his back, which started to relax him.

They stood like that for a few minutes, enjoying the security and love that came with holding one another. Kurt was smiling slightly against Blaine's shoulder as he rested his face there, and Blaine's hands were travelling over every part of Kurt's upper body as they could, stroking and kneading, comforting him.

"Tyler called me dad today." Blaine said quietly, disrupting their little bubble, but Kurt didn't lift his head, they remained where they were.

"He did?" he questioned and he felt Blaine nod against his hair.

"Yeah...I told him he could if he wanted too."

A pang of jealousy went through Kurt. Blaine had always found it easier to be in touch with his emotions, and sometimes it really irritated Kurt that he couldn't be more open. The kids opened up more whenever Blaine was around, and Kurt had seen how Tyler was with him, they acted like father and son anyway. He grit his teeth against the swell of rising irritation and bit down on his snarkiness to answer.

"That's...great." He said hesitantly and Blaine carried on.

"They need the reassurance that they have family here, and it's important that if they feel it, they can keep it. I don't mind being called dad, I actually like it." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded into his shoulder.

"Uhuh." Was all he could reply without sounding to emotional, but Blaine obviously caught his tight tone, and pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said as he lifted Kurt's face, and looked at him.

"Nothing." Kurt replied, but Blaine narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Don't lie, what's the matter?"

"Just..." Kurt started as Blaine held his face, staring into his eyes, there was no way he could ever keep anything form Blaine, sooner or later his mate would figure it out, "...jealous."

"Jealous, why?"

"Because you've always been more open," Kurt said and Blaine sighed, "and the kids actually do look up to you."

"Kurt, I've seen Halle look at you, she smiles more when you're around, she loves you." Blaine tried to reassure him but Kurt kept a small frown on his face.

"I just sometimes wish I wasn't so closed off, you know?" Kurt said as he attempted to pull away from Blaine, but his husband held firm.

"No, don't ever wish to be anything other than you, I love you, just the way you are," Blaine told him and Kurt gave him a small smile, as his eyes filled a little with awe as he looked at Blaine, "our lives haven't been easy, we've seen things that no-one could imagine in their worst nightmares. We've lost people, friends, family."

Kurt nodded along as he placed a hand on the back of Blaine's neck, and leaning in to kiss him softly.

"If you weren't so closed off, then that means that nothing affects you, and I wouldn't want that for you." Blaine said as he leaned their foreheads together, "We'll make sure the kids know that they can come to us, like parents, for anything, but also that they don't have to if they don't want to...but I think they do, they're scared to admit it...like you are."

"Why are you always the voice of wisdom?" Kurt asked with a pout and Blaine chuckled at him.

"Someone has to be." 

They both laughed together before Blaine brought their lips back together, wrapping an arm around Kurt's neck, and one around his waist. Kurt melted into the kiss, opening his lips so that Blaine could push his tongue inside, tangling with his own gently, and Kurt put his arms around Blaine's chest, rubbing them up and down the muscles in his back.

As they pulled apart, Kurt followed with a couple of small chaste kisses to Blaine's lips, and his mate grinned at him.

"Maybe, after the celebrations, we should talk to the kids?" Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, we should," He replied before tugging Blaine in the direction of the castle again, turning back to give him a wink, "but I need a few more minutes with you first."

Blaine laughed as he followed Kurt inside.


	16. Curiosity Peaked

The celebrations started around mid afternoon, and Kurt and Blaine both made sure that Halle and Tyler knew their roles for the night. Tyler was Halle's brother but he only made a brief appearance, Halle was the main focus of the night. She had to meet and greet a lot of important people, Kurt had no worries about her manners, she was polite to everyone. But she was shy, so he decided to stick by her side, and maybe answer questions for her that she might not know the answers for. Burt thought it was a great idea.

Tyler would stick with Blaine, because Blaine was part of the security for the celebrations. And Tyler still had to learn the ropes. 

Halle would walk into the big hall once everyone had arrived, at Burt's side, Finn and Kurt would be one step behind, with Tyler in between them. Blaine wouldn't be present in their congregation, while he was part of the family, and Kurt's husband, there were still a lot of higher ups who frowned on his particular species, so to save Blaine from the stares and stipulation, he would be in the background. 

"Remember to smile," Kurt told her as he messed around with her hair, and she straightened out her dress, "I know it may seem a little weird but keep a small smile on your face as you enter the room."

"Do you have to smile?" She asked him once he had straightened up himself, and he smiled down at her.

"All the time."

Blaine came over to give Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, and they smiled at each other before he disappeared. Halle sighed a little as her nerves got the better of her, but once Kurt's hand fell on her shoulder, she felt a little better.

Burt appeared with Finn a few minutes later, and Kurt moved Halle to stand next to him, as they all moved towards the big double doors. Halle went to grab Burt's hand for reassurance but then brought it back down, frowning down a little until she felt Burt take her hand and hold it.

"You can hold my hand, kiddo," Burt told her with a wink and a smile, and she grinned a little up at him, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

She nodded up at him and then straightened her spine as someone introduced them, looking back at her brother quickly and exchanging a nervous smile before the doors opened and Burt guided her through.

The huge hall was completely filled with people, some looked more human than others, and she had looked around quickly in awe of all the different coloured skin she could see, in the masses. She focused on Blaine, as he appeared at the back of the sea of people, and motioned for her to keep smiling, pointing at his own grin, and she shook off her little bit of shock to smile warmly around the room.

"Welcome everyone!" Burt's voice boomed around the hall, as he moved to stand on a small podium that was set up for them all to stand on so that they could address everyone, "I'm sure none of you are here to see me tonight," he said and the whole room laughed lightly, "So may I introduce a very special girl, Halle."

He gestured for her to stand slightly in front of him, and she waved around at everyone, some 'awing' at her, and others beginning to applaud her presence. Kurt stepped up beside her and held her shoulder, leaning down into her ear to tell her to say hello.

"Hello, everyone, thank you all for coming to celebrate with us," She repeated Kurt's words, and then smiled at everyone, "I hope I get to talk to everyone tonight."

She looked up at Kurt as she finished and he nodded and winked at her, and Burt addressed the room again, but she tuned out, watching the sea of people staring up to her in awe, some of them becoming tearful.

She turned to whisper to Kurt, but he directed her face forward, and whispered down to her that they would talk in a second.

After Burt had finished whatever speech he was making to the crowd, they clapped for him and he gestured for Kurt to take Halle down to meet and greet. She took in a nervous breath as Kurt took her hand and guided her towards the mass of people, all with smiling faces, waiting to say hello.

Finn guided Tyler over to Blaine, and then went back to mingle with Burt. Finn wasn't just Burt's son anymore, ever since their race had been wiped out, he had become his personal bodyguard. Burt didn't like it, but Kurt had made it a permanent thing, especially for formal celebrations like this. With Finn around, nobody would ever get near Burt to hurt him, that Kurt was confident in.

Halle had just finished shaking hands with a Somalian, a kind of feline-like person, the lady was pretty, and had faint stripes over her cheeks and very fine whiskers sticking out of her face. Halle was a little shocked at the amount of different species around her, and everyone of them spoke to her in their own language, which Kurt had to translate and then translate her responses back to them.

She was polite and cordial to all, and they all commented on how beautiful she was, which made her blush every time. Kurt sent her a proud smile every time she looked his way, and it made her feel warm inside.

"Kashka mik vial goru t'kali." Kurt had finished responding to another humanoid creature, who was floating slightly off the ground, Halle couldn't tell if it was male or female, but it had a light lilting voice and carried itself very gracefully.

It nodded at Kurt, and then sent a warm look to Halle, from underneath a big veil that covered most of it's face, and she smiled back as it moved away, before turning to Kurt.

"Who was that?" She asked and Kurt laughed slightly.

"That was Karik, she was saying how pretty you are, she likes your eyes, eyes are important to their race." Kurt said and Halle shook her head slightly, she was beginning to get a slight headache from all the information she was taking in, "Don't worry, species like those don't come around too often, you won't have to learn the language."

"How do you know so many languages?" Halle asked him as he moved them away from the big crowds, sensing that Halle was becoming a little overwhelmed and needed a break.

"I'm 582 years old, I had a lot of time to learn all of these," Kurt said with a small grin, nodding at a couple of people they passed, "Don't worry so much about it right now, ok?"

Halle nodded as Kurt guided them both over to where Blaine was standing with Tyler, trying to avoid the crowds, and people who looked down on him.

"Hey," Kurt said as he leaned in to give Blaine a small kiss, "how's things?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Pretty quiet, I don't really see how anyone could get in undetected, there are guys everywhere." Blaine explained, and Kurt nodded as he looked around too, "had a little hiccup or two with some Needa folk."

Kurt grimaced slightly and Blaine narrowed his eyes in the direction of said people, and Kurt sighed.

"Why the hell did they show up?"

"Probably to see if I was still around," Blaine said with a grin, sometimes it pays to be connected to a higher family like the Hummels, "I just smiled at them, I think Novath nearly choked on his drink."

Kurt chuckled along with his mate, and then spotted Burt waving him over so he grabbed Halle's hand and guided her over to where Burt was standing with two of his friends from the council.

Colgar and Selvia both smiled warmly as Kurt and Halle approached.

"Kurt, my darling, it's good to see you," Selvia said as she embraced him, and Kurt gave her a smile before shaking Colgar's hand.

"It's great to see you too," Kurt said to them and then pushed Halle forward, "this is Halle, Halle this is Colgar, he's a wizard and Selvia, she is a Lechvian, two of the strongest races next to Hexalka."

Halle smiled up at the pretty blue skinned woman, who had her hand out to her, and then at the dark tanned skinned man next to her, and she put her hand into Selvia's, gasping slightly at the cold sensation.

"Pardon my temperature, we Lechvian's live underwater most of the time." Selvia told Halle, who was in awe of her, and then she giggled a little as she released her hand, "I take it this earth plain you came from didn't have a species like me there?"

"There was a mythical creature that came close, called a mermaid." Kurt told Selvia and her eyes turned curious, "Somewhere along the line, someone must have seen one of you."

"Perhaps," Selvia said with a smile, "so I guess all of this world is strange to you and your brother?" She addressed Halle once more, and Halle nodded shyly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tyler was following Blaine around and making sure he understood everything he said about the security detail. Blaine had been explaining about how to look inconspicuous when Tyler's attention was caught by blue shimmering skin across the hall. 

His gaze followed her across the room, her shimmering light blue skin was beautiful, her hair was short but it had long bangs in the front, and it was a brilliantly white blonde colour. He hadn't seen her face yet, but her figure was lithe, and he found himself wishing she would turn around.

"Tyler!" 

He turned his head back to Blaine, finding him with his hands on his hips, watching him calmly.

"Sorry, dad." He said quietly and Blaine gestured for him to follow him outside, and Tyler turned back to look at the blue figure across the hall before following.

"Look Tyler I know that things can be distracting at parties and things, but I need you to concentrate on what I tell you, it could mean the difference between saving your sister's life or not." Blaine said seriously and Tyler looked down ashamed.

"Sorry, I erm...sorry."

"It's ok, this is the first big celebration you've been too, it will take time to ignore everything, but please, I need you to be aware, for everyone's sake." Blaine told him as he placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder and Tyler nodded.

He followed Blaine around, focused on him. He was asking questions about different things and Blaine was answering to the best of his ability, Tyler wouldn't let anything distract him this time.

Blaine guided him over to one of the many windows surrounding the room, and out of the corner of his eye, Tyler caught something blue, but he shook it off and refused to turn his head.

"...windows are a little harder to guard and watch," Blaine continued, not noticing Tyler's struggle with listening, "especially if it's a hot night, there are always people standing by them, and balconies are even worse."

"How do you check balconies, if you can only get a quick glance?" Tyler asked and stepped forward so that the blue tone in his eyesight would disappear for the moment, and stop trying to distract him.

"You need to get a good sweep of it with your eyes, but I'll guide through them later." Blaine said as they walked around to every window, trying not to step on anyone's toes, and not bump into anyone.

Blaine was well versed at avoiding collision with people at these sort of events, but Tyler was still learning, as Blaine turned to go a different way, Tyler tripped over someone's dress as he tried to follow and fell.

A strong hand caught him before he could hit the floor, but he had to put a knee down to stop the rest of his body's momentum, and he picked his head up to thank whoever had helped him, and he froze.

Looking into the most gorgeous and vibrant pair of green eyes he had ever seen, surrounded by light blue shimmering skin.

"Are you ok?" the blue shimmery figure said as they looked down at Tyler, and Tyler shook himself out of his stupor before using the hand to pull himself back to his feet.

"Erm...yes, I'm ok, er...thanks for the help." He stammered a little and the blue person smiled slightly.

"You're welcome," the light voice floated into his ears, and Tyler found himself nearly blushing under the gaze fixed on his face, "You're Halle's brother, Tyler?"

"Yes, yes I am, I'm sorry, who are you?" Tyler asked as he extended a hand to the Lechvian, and they chuckled as they placed their own hand in his.

"Sedaine, my mother is talking to Burt, over there." Sedaine pointed out and Tyler nodded with a smile.

Sedaine...that's a pretty name." 

Blaine had come up beside them as they were talking, catching Tyler's last statement and looing between them with a raised eyebrow, as Sedaine laughed.

"It's very common for males of my species."

Blaine watched as Tyler did a double take with his eyes, shooting a glance down the figure before him before slamming his hanging mouth shut and smiling at Sedaine. Blaine had an amused glint in his eye but said nothing.

"Oh, I erm-"

"You thought I was woman didn't you." Sedaine said with a spark of amusement in his tone and Tyler immediately put his hands up.

"It wasn't- I didn't- I- I-"

"It's ok, don't worry, many have fallen prey to my appearance, I do look pretty feminine," Sedaine reassured him but Tyler kept shaking his head, "Hey, don't worry. Easy mistake to make I guess."

"I still think you're beautiful...erm- I didn't mean to say that out loud." Tyler trailed off into a quiet voice as Sedaine laughed at him.

"Good to know." Sedaine told him with a wink and Blaine coughed to interrupt them.

"Excuse me, Prince Sedaine, I need to take Tyler with me, he's in the middle of learning security detail." Blaine said as he looked at Tyler pointedly.

"Oh, then by all means, go ahead."

"Thank you, your majesty." Blaine said with a short bow of his head, and implored Tyler to do the same.

"Erm...I'm sorry for earlier, and thank you...your majesty." Tyler said quickly as he turned to follow Blaine, not looking back at Sedaine, who watched them go with a curious gaze.


	17. A Warning

Kurt and Burt were involved in a deep conversation while Halle was with Finn, standing and socializing with whoever came by to talk to her, sometimes shyly nodding but sometimes comfortable enough to talk to people.

Colgar brought up the subject of her power with Burt, and Kurt turned his head.

"I'm actually teaching her to use her powers right now." Kurt told him and Colgar's eyes turned warm as he looked over at Halle before looking back to Kurt.

"How is she doing?" He asked and Kurt smiled a little.

"Very well, it's strong, but we're learning control." Kurt explained to him before noticing Blaine and Tyler speaking to the Lechvian prince across the hall.

"That's brilliant, maybe we ought to have a viewing of this power of hers?" Colgar said and Burt clapped a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"I doubt she's ready for that, maybe when she gains more confidence in her own abilities."

"Mm maybe." Colgar nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me for one second Colgar." Kurt said as he moved away.

"Of course." His father's oldest friend said and threw him a smile before engaging Burt in another conversation.

The celebration was beginning to wind down a little. Kurt was glad for that, he knew that Halle was becoming tired, exhausted even. He was proud of her for tonight, she hadn't ever been in a place like this before, surrounded by strangers and encouraged to engage them, but she did. 

Kurt approached Blaine as he was doing another sweep of the hall, and came to a stop by his side. 

"So...why were you talking to Sedaine?" Kurt asked with a small smirk, and Tyler completely ignored him as Blaine chuckled.

"Tyler has a crush on him." He told Kurt and Tyler huffed and crossed his arms childishly.

"I do not." He said and Kurt chuckled too.

"Oh yes you do," Blaine said with a grin as he nudged Tyler's shoulder, and then turned to Kurt, "he thought the prince was a woman at first, and then he told him he was beautiful."

"Dad-" Tyler moaned, but Blaine interrupted.

"Don't deny it." Blaine said and Tyler looked away from him, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't tease him, this is all new for him." Kurt chastised Blaine a little, and then threw Tyler a smile.

Suddenly there was a scream and Blaine disappeared in a flash, as he ran towards where it came from. Kurt ran back over to Halle, as Finn had moved to stand in front of her. 

Finn moved towards Burt as Kurt took Halle from him, and together Burt and Finn opened a portal for people to escape the castle. Blaine had turned into a Roerak, and was at one of the windows grappling with something, beating his wings hard, as whatever was on the other side was grunting and growling. 

Kurt was relieved to see Colgar at another window, fending off attacks from that side, and Kurt felt around his waist for his weapons, that weren't there.

"Tyler!" He called out over the massive screaming and noises everyone was making as they fled towards the portal to get out of harms way, and Tyler ran over to him, "I need you to go and grab my holster and my guns, in my room."

Tyler nodded and hastily left to get them, as Kurt was powerless to do anything but protect Halle for the moment.

"Escuro Gars Frysa!" Two different voices shouted over the commotion and Kurt shielded his eyes and Halle's, as a bright blue light flashed around the room, and the temperature dropped suddenly.

The guardsmen all stopped as the hall froze, or more specifically, the creatures around the room froze, to solid ice.

Kurt, Burt, Blaine, Finn, Colgar and all of the security men looked towards the two figures standing back to back, hands held out in an arc, Selvia and her son Sedaine smiled around at everyone as they stood back up straight.

"There gone!" Blaine called out as the shadows disappeared and Kurt moved towards Selvia as Tyler ran back in with Kurt's weapons.

"Selvia, I thought you were against violence?" Kurt asked her with a raised eyebrow and she laughed lightly.

"Desperate measures, my dear."

Sedaine chuckled with his mother as he spied Tyler across the room, and exchanged a shy smile. Blaine had the guardsmen spread out around the castle, to check that all of the shadows were gone, and Burt made his way over to Selvia, gripping her in a strong hug.

"Thank you."

"Always a pleasure, Burt." She said as she moved towards the portal, and Kurt nodded at her as she left. 

Sedaine made his way over to Tyler as everyone was talking, and stared at him curiously for a while.

"That was you?" Tyler asked as he pointed around the room and Sedaine nodded with a small smile and a hum, "that's incredible."

"Thank you...I have to leave now, but I hope to see you again?" Sedaine asked and Tyler stuttered for a minute, and shook his head as Sedaine chuckled at him.

"Erm..."

"If you want?" Sedaine then asked a little more informally, and Tyler smiled slightly.

"Sure," Tyler said quickly with a nod, before adding, "your majesty."

"Please, none of that, call me Sedaine." Sedaine said as he waved off the formal gesture and Tyler smiled as he looked down.

"Ok, Sedaine."

"Goodbye." He said as they exchanged another smile.

"Bye." Tyler responded and then watched as he turned to walk towards the portal.

Halle appeared beside her brother as he watched Sedaine disappear, and she nudged him.

"Who was that?" She asked him, feigning innocent curiosity, and he rolled his eyes.

"No-one."

"Mhm." She said with a smirk and he turned away from her as Kurt ran over to check that they were ok.

One of the guardsmen ran inside as Burt was talking to Colgar about what happened, and everyone turned to look at him. He had a very worried expression on his face and he skidded to a stop inside the hall.

"Blaine!" He called out in a slight panic, catching everyone's attention, "You'd better take a look at this!"

Blaine followed him outside, and everyone else followed after, Kurt making the kids stay inside with Finn, and the guardsmen pointed up to the side of the castle wall, where huge strange symbols had been scratched or burned into the stone.

"Micho Vasi berech I tatium..." Blaine trailed off as he read it out to himself, and Kurt made his way over to stand next to him.

"What is it?" He asked as Blaine's face took on a serious expression.

"It's a warning, 'We Come For Her'," Blaine told him and Kurt glared up at the sign, "...but it's written in Biracki...I haven't seen that since-"

Kurt watched as his mate went ghostly pale and wobbly, and he placed a hand against Blaine's shoulder to steady him.

"Since...what?" Kurt asked seriously, and Blaine turned his worried gaze to him.

"My family."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Fucking Idiots! I told you to watch them, I never gave you permission to attack!"

"Sorry, sir."

"Sorry? SORRY?! It's not good enough, now they'll be adding extra security!"

"Maybe they will think they have won and they won't."

"Don't be idiotic! Of course they'll up security, Burt isn't stupid, neither is his son!"

"Maybe we should attack now, again, while they are still figuring it out?"

"NO! We wait for the right moment, when they aren't expecting it."

"When?"

"When I say! GOT IT?!"

"Yes sir!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

Blaine had been 15 years old when he killed his first person. She was pretty, had long blonde hair and pretty brown eyes, she was a Morfigura like him, but his father had deemed her useless to his army, so it was down to Blaine to make his first kill.

Kill her or his father would kill him. 

His father was always manipulative. He knew exactly how to make things hurt. 

*Crack!*

"Argh!" Blaine yelled out as another stroke of the whip sliced the skin of his back, and his father growled as he stood there, still looking down at the crying girl in front of him.

"Do it, Blaine! Don't be a weakling! Kill boy, kill!"

Blaine hesitated and another crack of the whip against his back made him grit his teeth. He sucked in a shuddering breath and looked at the girl once more before he leaned down to her.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered so quietly, he doubted if she heard him, before he transformed into a Wargog and ripped her apart.

When he changed back, he felt sick, he was covered in blood, it was everywhere. He could smell it...taste it, it was all he could see.

But through the red haze across his eyes, his father's cruel smirk made him feel even worse.

"Well done." He had told Blaine before he left.

He was 16 years old, when his father broke his leg. He hadn't done anything that needed punishment, but his father deemed it necessary to beat him every few nights, to make Blaine as much of a servant as both of his brothers.

He did go a little far, as soon as he heard the crack, and Blaine yell out in pain, he relented. There was no treatment for Blaine's injuries anymore, so Blaine had read books on how to wrap injuries and mend things in his own body.

He had wrapped it himself, but it was so painful, he was delirious for a couple of days. His brothers loved to torment him, tease him, push him over. 

It didn't stop Blaine from healing, and in about 6 weeks he was able to walk without pain.

His father made him join his army at 17 years old. Blaine wouldn't pay attention during meetings, it was about some kind of war. His mind wandered back to when he was a child and the books he had read about the different species, and wishing to be born into any other culture than the one he was.

His father was growling orders to everyone around him, even Blaine, something about taking over the land. They were far away from home and had lost about 500 warriors to starvation and heat exhaustion already, but his father had pushed on.

Blaine was like a mindless warrior, an assassin, for his father, he followed orders now, but he didn't like it. He would close his mind and his heart when his father gave him the order to kill.

Just like now, his father had told them all, NO MERCY, and understood that as kill everyone and everything in your way.

"Now, go! Gather around the trees until I need you!" 

Everyone dove from the tent and made their way into the trees, another plan of his fathers including using dense undergrowth and trees to hide them, making a stealthy attack on unsuspecting victims. His father was cruel but his fighting technique was efficient.

"Wait, Blaine, come here." His father called back to him just before he left with the others, and he turned and stepped back in front of his father's planning table.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have a special job for you."

'Special jobs' were never a good thing.

Blaine remembered the last special job he gave him, it included killing about 10 children, and made Blaine sick to his stomach, he had vomited after, and his father had kicked him in the ribs and called him weak.

Blaine hated killing, there was something so soul-destroying in it, and he despised his father, his brothers, his whole race, even himself for it.

His father pulled him closer, and leaned in to talk to him quietly.

"This village down here, they have a queen somewhere inside, I want you to find her, she will probably be with child or have a baby already, kill them both...that's your mission." His father said in a deep growling voice, a voice that Blaine knew drove fear into everyone.

Blaine hated killing children and babies the most, his father knew that, it's why he always chose Blaine for these special missions. He glared a little at his father, staring him down a little, before sighing in defeat.

"Yes sir." He said as he turned abruptly and walked outside.

His father's cruel smirk followed him out of the tent, and Blaine was almost sick knowing what he would be doing   
tonight.

*End Flashback*

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine shot up from the bed with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat and shaking from his nightmare.

Kurt shot up a second after him, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Shh it's ok, baby, I'm here, it's ok." Kurt whispered into the side of Blaine's neck as he held him, his mate's clammy skin letting him know he had a nightmare about his family.

"K-Kurt?..." Blaine stammered a little in confusion, as he held onto Kurt's arm tightly.

"Shh...you're ok, it's alright, Blaine." Kurt soothed and Blaine relaxed slightly in his hold.

Kurt held him as they both settled back down onto the bed, Blaine's entire body shuddering at the memories attacking his mind, the attack yesterday had brought up a very sore topic for Blaine.

His family. His father...Blaine had told Kurt about the years of abuse, and working and killing for the man that never brought him any joy. About not having any love, or hugs or smiles as a kid. About Blaine wanting to end it all on every battlefield his father brought him too.

Kurt knew Blaine had demons, they all did. Blaine's hit a little too close to his soul.

"It's him, I know it's him." Blaine said into the darkness of their room and Kurt shushed him.

"Let's not talk about it right now." 

Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, his eyes shining in the darkness, glassy and sad looking, and made Kurt feel bad.

"But Kurt, what if it is?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head slightly as he pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Then he's just another dark soul that we need to deal with...but not tonight." Kurt told him and then they both snuggled back down into the covers together.

"Ok." Blaine replied quietly, and Kurt pressed his lips against his forehead.

Blaine tilted his head and caught Kurt's lips in his, forcing his tongue past his husband's lips and into his mouth, Kurt wrapped an arm around him and let Blaine explore him, knowing he needed the control and comfort right now.

Eventually the kisses slowed and Kurt realised that Blaine had fallen asleep again, he smiled at him and pressed a small kiss to each of his eyelids and lay his head on Blaine's chest, trying desperately to get some sleep himself...although he had been awake thinking the exact same things as Blaine that night.


	18. Family Ties

Kurt sighed as he sat on one of the balconies overlooking the castle grounds.

He was tired.

The castle was busy all the time with people bustling around. The celebration event had opened the floodgate for visitors, but the attack on the castle means that everyone bought their own security team with them. He and Blaine had to go through everyone's history and credentials, and bodily search them for everything.

It had been a tiring few weeks. He and Blaine had tried to plan spending time with the kids, but they were constantly busy with security, and Halle was always busy with Burt, the council, or visitors. Some of the royal visitors even brought their sons along, in the hope that Halle, being nearly 14 would be taking suitors, but that would only happen over Kurt's dead body.

Kurt was becoming protective of them. And he had every right to be, he was their father, in all explanations of the word. He and Blaine were their parents now.

He smiled as he thought back to the talk they had with them about it, and how mature the kids had been. 

*Flashback*

The night after the celebration party, Kurt and Blaine had taken the kids out around the grounds. Burt had protested of course, but Kurt just asked where would the kids be safer? In the castle or with Kurt and Blaine?

His father had no answer.

Halle and Tyler had been excited to get out of the castle walls for a while, and Blaine had transformed into a massive beast that could carry all of them comfortably. It looked kind of like a rhino, cross horse, cross elephant, but it had horns shooting out of every joint and it's cheeks, instead of it's nose. It's massive body was very rough to the touch, and should have been grey but Blaine's creatures could only be black.

Kurt called it a Cavashorn, but Halle called it a Ele-hor-ceros. Kurt and Tyler had laughed out loud, while Blaine snorted from underneath them.

The castle had acres upon acres of grounds, that's why Kurt had loved growing up here, it was freeing in a funny way. Trees to climb, rivers to build bridges over, fields to roll around in, he loved playing with friends out here for hours a day.

He hoped now, that Halle and Tyler would use their time in these grounds, just like he had.

Blaine brought them to a stop, about 5 miles away from the castle. And Kurt helped them both off of the massive beasts back, and waited while Blaine shrunk down to his normal self.

"Alright, who's up for Frisbee?" Blaine asked with a grin, rubbing his hands together excitedly as Kurt produced a light disk in his hand.

The kids glanced between them and then both eagerly nodded. Blaine ran back at 30 yards, and Kurt threw it to him. He caught it easily.

Kurt told the kids to spread out around the field they were in, and he reassured them that the light disk wouldn't hurt if it hit them, and he could always make sure to produce another one if they lost it.

Halle ran back to Blaine's right, about the same distance that Blaine was from Kurt, who was opposite her, which left the Tyler the space between her and Kurt, opposite Blaine.

"Ok, Blaine are we moving with this?" Kurt called to his husband and Blaine put a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" came his reply.

"Ok, Halle's number 1, Tyler, you're 2!" Kurt pointed and shouted for all of them, "Blaine you're 3, I'm 4!"

"What's the rules?!" Tyler cupped his mouth and shouted across the field.

"Shout the number of the person you're throwing it for, and they have to catch it, even if you throw it towards someone else!" Blaine shouted back, and Tyler nodded before shouting back.

"Got it!"

Halle still looked a little confused, so Kurt turned to shout at Blaine.

"Blaine example!" He called as he crouched into a pose, ready to run.

"4!" Blaine called and threw the light disk between them all, aiming Tyler's way, and it sped fast.

Kurt left his spot and ran to the middle of the field, as fast as he could run, before jumping high in the air for it, and catching it before spinning in the air to land on his feet, holding it up as Blaine and Tyler applauded him.

Halle smiled and cheered for him, and he bowed in her direction before saying "1!" and throwing the light Frisbee high in the air above his head and moving back to his own spot.

Halle stumbled as she ran forward, moving her legs as fast as they could go until she got to where Kurt was standing, seeing the Frisbee making it's descent, she spun on her feet as soon as she caught it and threw it underarm, up in the air in Blaine's direction.

"3!"

Blaine grinned as he watched the disk fly up in the air. He crouched down and chuckled to himself before he took off across the field.

Tyler and Halle watched as he ran, as fast as a cheetah but he didn't transform, and he seemed to catapult himself up and somersault in the air before catching the disk with his teeth and landed with his arms up behind his head.

"Show off!" Kurt called to him, and Blaine winked before taking the disk in hand.

"2!"

Tyler's head snapped to attention as Blaine threw it gently towards Kurt, and Kurt stood watching Tyler with crossed arms as he ran over to him, catching it and spinning around to his sister.

"1!"

The game was slowly becoming a competition between Kurt and Blaine, of who could catch it in the most unusual and spectacular way they could. Tyler and Halle cheering them both on as over and over again they vaulted into the air after the light disk. After about 20 minutes of running and catching Halle sat on the grass to watch and Tyler made his way over to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just watching."

"2!" came a shout and Tyler turned to see Kurt throw it at him, but really throw it at him, he barely caught it as it barrelled towards him at high speed.

"Oh yeah, 4!" Tyler flung it back as hard as he could but aimed it a little off target so Kurt had to move to catch it, and as he did he lost his balance and fell over into the grass.

Blaine burst out laughing from across the field, and Tyler and Halle joined in joyfully.

Kurt sat up in the grass and smiled around at them, and Blaine transformed into a Dyrex and ran over to jump on him.

"No, Blaine, no!" Kurt said as Blaine pounced on him, and the kids heard raucous laughter from underneath the shaggy fur of Blaine's Dyrex, and they could see Blaine's tail wagging excitedly form side to side. They both stood up to run over and join in the little romp with the beast.

"Help me, I'm being slobbered on!" Kurt called out in amusement from underneath the Dyrex's front paws, and Halle climbed onto Blaine's back and pulled at his neck fur while chanting out that she will 'slay the beast that attacks the prince.'

Tyler laughed as he watched them, before joining in trying to free Kurt from underneath Blaine, all of them pushing with all their might against Blaine until they lifted him slightly. But Kurt managed to keep pushing as he sat up and then tackled Blaine onto his back in the grass, causing him to shift back to his human form and roll around with laughter.

Halle and Tyler jumped on both of them and they all rolled around together, beginning to have a tickle fight. Halle was laughing so much that she couldn't breathe so they had to take a short break.

"Hey, Kurt I didn't know you could laugh." Tyler teased as he poked Kurt's cheek, who batted his hand away before grabbing Tyler in a head lock.

"You want to start with me, boy huh?" Kurt said teasingly as Tyler tried to get out of his arms, while Blaine just laughed his ass off next to them.

"Alright I give." Tyler said and he was released.

"Tyler, Halle...Kurt and I wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine said semi seriously, as he pulled Halle to take a seat on his crossed legs, playing idly with her hair.

"That's right," Kurt continued, "we actually wanted to ask your opinion on calling us your parents?"

"I mean, no-one is trying to take away from your real ones." Blaine added quickly, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Right, your mother and father, were great people, and we would never try to replace them."

"But, while you're here, we think it would be cool if you would consider it?" Blaine asked and Kurt reached out and took one of his hands.

"Making us your family...your dads?" Kurt asked as he looked at them both, with terrified eyes.

Halle and Tyler were both silent for a little while. 

"Well, I already call Blaine dad, so...it won't be much different for me." Tyler said with a grin and a shrug before turning to throw his arms around Kurt, who laughed and hugged him back.

"Halle?" Blaine asked as she sat silent on his lap, and she turned watery eyes to him, smiling a little shyly and he melted, "Aww sweetheart."

She threw herself into Blaine's chest, sobbing hard and soaking his t-shirt with her tears, as he ran his hands soothingly through her hair and over her back.

Kurt and Tyler moved over to them and placed comforting hands on her too, brushing through her hair and her sobs became even harder as she reached around behind her for Kurt.

As Kurt leaned towards her she detached quickly from Blaine before throwing herself against Kurt, burying her face in his neck and crying. Kurt threw his own arms around her and nearly cried himself.

"Are you ok, Hal?" He asked in a whisper and she nodded slightly before pulling back a little and looking around at them both.

"Th-a-ank y-you...d-dads." She said brokenly and Blaine moved next to Kurt so that they could both hug her, Kurt wrapping his arms around her waist and Blaine wrapping one around Kurt and one around her, both of them placing small kisses against her forehead and in her hair as she giggled slightly.

Tyler joined in with the hug as he moved into the middle of them to hug his sister, while Blaine and Kurt wrapped them both in their arms, Kurt and Blaine both placing kisses on Tyler's head before sharing a loving kiss above their new children.

*End flashback*

"Kurt?" 

He turned with a smile at Blaine, as he approached, the air outside was starting to turn chilly as it became dark.

"Hey." He replied as he turned back to the darkening landscape, and Blaine stopped right behind him.

"What are doing out here?" He asked as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Just breathing."

Blaine pressed his lips to the skin on the back of Kurt's shoulder and Kurt smiled gently and closed his eyes. Kurt loved these peaceful moments, where he could just be, and Blaine always found a way to make it that much better.

There was a whoosh noise and the entire darkening sky lit up red for a split second, and Kurt's eyes shot open as he glared into the distance. Blaine's head had shot up too.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine looked over the sky, before Blaine pointed at a light in the distance.

"Over there."

"What the hell is-"

The light flew towards them and Blaine only just pulled Kurt down in time, for the big ball of light to go crashing through the wall of the castle behind them, showering them with rubble and stone.


	19. Got Your Back

*Flashback*

Kurt was quiet. 

He had been quiet ever since he woke up from their last mission. Blaine had told him what had happened, and his eyes turned dull when he found out the entire team fell, and he hasn't spoken a word since. It worried Blaine. But he also knew how much those people meant to Kurt, Blaine had come to love them like family too.

Especially Donovan, he was like the brother Blaine never had. All of them had become a sort of dysfunctional family.

Blaine knew that this would be hard on Kurt, but he was worried about the silence. He expected tears and yelling, some kind of emotion. But this now, empty eyes and dry cheeks, a frown stuck in place on his face, this was scary.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried to engage him, but Kurt only raised his eyes to look at him, no emotion present at all, it made Blaine's heart ache, "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since we got back."

Kurt shook his head slowly and turned his eyes away from Blaine again.

Blaine sighed in frustration. Being with his mate was hard now, soul sucking. Blaine felt like crying and yelling for both of them, but specifically because of the build up of emotion inside himself, one of anger for and towards Kurt.

But he couldn't throw his anger at him, not now.

With one last look at Kurt, Blaine turned and walked out, Kurt's eyes following his movements.

Kurt knew his silence was hurting Blaine, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything. It felt like his heart had closed a door to all the hurt. But with his heart closing off, he couldn't feel anything, he was numb.

What Blaine had told him almost made him collapse in grief, and then something happened inside him. It was a relief not to feel anything.

It didn't even hurt when he watched Blaine walk away, clearly upset. 

Kurt got up from where he was sat on the bed, in some type of hospital wing back at the base, and walked over to peer out of a window, watching the bustling of everyone below him. He spotted Blaine out there, talking to a few officers, probably discussing Kurt's injuries or something.

He sighed as he walked towards the door, there was no point hanging around in here, if he felt fine enough to walk out.

As he emerged from the medical station, Blaine was at his side.

"Kurt, what are you doing? You should be inside resting." He said worriedly and Kurt brushed past him, ignoring the hurt look in Blaine's eyes as he did.

"I'm fine...I can't sit around in there doing nothing." Kurt said as he made his way back to where their shared tent was, but Blaine held onto his arm and tried to pull him to stop.

"It's not nothing, you've been through a very traumatic time-" he said as he tugged and Kurt shrugged off his arm and gave him a glare.

"Blaine, I'm fine!" He didn't mean to yell, but all he could think about at that moment, was getting things done and not sitting around while there were still enemies out there to be fought.

"No you're not!" Blaine yelled, causing heads to turn and watch them both, and he stepped in front of Kurt with his hands on his shoulders, firmly pushing against him to stop him walking away, "You're not fine, and definitely not well enough to be out here!"

"Just don't-" Kurt said as he threw Blaine's hands off of himself, "Leave me alone!"

"Kurt-" Blaine tried to stop him as he walked past, but Kurt nudged past him with a glare.

"I said leave me alone!" He shouted as he walked away from Blaine, and Blaine's hurt gaze followed him all the way through the throng of people.

Blaine shook his head and looked around himself for a moment, trying to figure out what to do before he cursed and followed after Kurt.

He found Kurt in their tent, putting his clothes on and fixing his armour to himself, and Blaine growled with irritation.

"What do you plan on doing? Dying on the battlefield? Coz that's what will happen!" Blaine said angrily and Kurt turned to glare at him.

"Just leave it Blaine, I can't sit around and do nothing!" He yelled back as he fixed his belt and holsters in place.

"But Kurt- you were hurt, we just lost our team- does that mean anything!" Blaine shouted at him and Kurt kicked the box at his feet, skidding it across the floor.

"Of course it does! It did..." Kurt said and Blaine's mouth opened a little in shock.

"Did?...those people were at our wedding." 

"I know."

Blaine narrowed his eyes as he took in Kurt's stance, noting the hesitation and the nervousness coming off of him, as well as hidden hurt. And he sighed.

"What's going on?...please just tell me..." Blaine tried carefully and Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know, I just...can't let myself feel anymore...," Kurt admitted as he placed his weapons in their places around his person, and Blaine stepped forward as Kurt's voice turned quieter, "I don't know...I think I'm broken."

"You're not broken...," Blaine told him as he reached out and placed a hand on his right bicep, over the mark from their ceremony and Kurt paused, "we're not broken, just a little banged up."

"We lost people." Kurt said quietly and Blaine nodded with sympathy.

"Everyone does in war." Blaine said with a sad frown, and Kurt couldn't bring himself to comfort his mate right now.

"I lost everyone..."

Blaine shook his head and turned bright amber eyes to Kurt, catching his dull blue eyes and keeping them in sight as he smiled gently.

"That's not true, you have your dad, Finn, me...I'm not going anywhere." Blaine told him, which usually got a smile out of Kurt, but now all it got was a sigh.

"You might."

"Why?" Blaine frowned in confusion as Kurt pushed away and stepped around him, continuing with putting his fighting gear on, and Blaine crossed his arms as he waited patiently, pushing down the hurt and being brushed aside for now.

"Because of what I'm doing right now."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. So Kurt knew what he was doing. Pushing Blaine away, because he had been overwhelmed and hurt so much, closed himself off from feeling because it got too much for him. Blaine sighed as he took a couple of steps closer.

"Being closed off?...I'll admit, it's a problem," Blaine said and watched Kurt nod, but refuse to meet his eyes, "...but I love you Kurt, I promised my life to you." Blaine told him and Kurt's eyes turned up to his slowly, "In our culture, Morfigura mate for life, we don't give ourselves away to just anybody...our hearts are precious, it's sacred to give ourselves to somebody, our whole selves."

Kurt looked down as Blaine carried on whilst stepping closer. Kurt didn't move away or try to move around him and when Blaine was right in front of him, their gazes locked and Blaine smiled at him.

"We entrust our hearts to our soulmate, and take theirs in return...and whether your heart is aching or breaking, I'll protect it, and nurture it, until it heals again." Blaine told him and placed a hand over Kurt's chest, and Kurt almost felt the walls crumbling, as a tear escaped one eye and travelled down his cheek slowly.

Blaine wiped it away with his thumb pad before cupping Kurt's face, and bringing their foreheads together. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as Blaine's thumb stroked along his cheek and he slowly breathed in the peace that his mate's scent brought with it.

"No matter how long it takes to get you back, I will Kurt, don't you worry about that." Blaine promised him and Kurt gave a small upturn of his lips in return, causing Blaine to smile widely back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had taken almost a year, before Blaine could say that Kurt was almost himself. A more reserved closed of version, but it was him again.

His mate.

He only had smiles for Blaine, and never smiled around anyone else, but to Blaine that was fine. He was just glad to have his mate back. 

Kurt never wanted another team. Especially not to lead one. It was just him and Blaine now. Kurt's world was already full, he didn't need or want anyone else in it.

Another thing that changed, Blaine had to be within sight of him constantly.

Blaine didn't mind staying with Kurt on missions, of course he didn't, he loved him, and he knew that Kurt was very worried about losing Blaine now, as much or maybe even more than Blaine worried about losing him.

Kurt was adamant when their higher officers tried to put them in different groups before, that he and Blaine were one, either fight together or not at all.

No matter how hard anyone tried, for Kurt it was non-negotiable. He needed Blaine around, needed to know he was there, he was safe.

Blaine had started loving this new side of Kurt. He felt loved and wanted, even though Kurt had hardly kissed him in 3 months, and had not touched him in about a year, it was the affection behind it that Blaine loved. Kurt loved him, he wanted him close. 

He fought for them to be together, even to the commanders. Blaine had been in awe of Kurt's dedication to them, it was a nice feeling. 

"Blaine?" 

"Hm?" He said as Kurt's voice snapped him out of his little reverie and he looked over at him.

"Why were you smiling to yourself?" Kurt asked him, raising an eyebrow at him and Blaine laughed a little embarrassed.

"Just thinking about you."

"What about me?" Kurt asked as he went back to going over plans of their revolution, and Blaine shrugged with a grin.

"Just how much I love you." He told him and he saw Kurt pause, before a small smile came over his face.

"Oh...right." He replied, and Blaine sighed a little with a roll of his eyes.

The only thing he wanted to change now, was for Kurt to tell him he loved him again. He hadn't said it since before their team was killed, and Blaine kinda missed it.

"You love me right?" Blaine asked, he had found a certain way of solidifying Kurt's feelings for him, by asking him every time if he loved him.

Kurt always looked at him incredulously before answering.

"Of course I do."

Blaine's grin was a big one, but as Kurt's own mouth tilted up, he turned and coughed, a little uncomfortable with being stared at and his gaze dropped back to the plans in his hand, and Blaine rested his hand on his elbow as he watched him.

Kurt needed to be comfortable with his feelings again. Blaine would wait...patiently. Or as patiently as he could.


	20. A Change

Blaine pushed a huge chunk of wall off of him. Before coughing and looking down at Kurt, who was still underneath him. They both scrambled to get up from where they were laying, pushing rocks and rubble off of them as they stood quickly.

Kurt moved towards the hole in the wall, but stopped as the floor underneath him nearly gave way. Blaine was right behind him and pulled him back with his jaws as he had changed into the Dyrex again.

The Dyrex was a good climber and jumper, so Kurt grabbed a hold of the scruff around Blaine's neck to swing himself up and onto his back, Blaine jumped through the hole in the wall as soon as Kurt was settled. Landing with a thud on the stone floor of the big hall, Kurt climbed off of Blaine's back and they both began clearing away rubble and stones.

"Halle! Tyler!" Kurt was calling out as he dug through the mountains of crushed stones, and Blaine was growling as he moved big pieces with his feet and jaws.

"Kurt! Blaine!"

Kurt spun around to see Finn in the corner, Halle cuddled into his chest, a light shield gently fading from around them, and Kurt rushed over.

"Oh my god! Are you hurt?" 

"No, we're ok, but Tyler was with Burt when it happened...somewhere over there." Fin pointed back to the rubble pile that Blaine was trying to clear away quickly.

There was a muffled groan form underneath the pile and Kurt and Finn moved towards it, holding out their palms. Light accumulated in their hands and the rubble started to move on it's own as they both concentrated on finding their loved ones.

There was a shield up as they slowly revealed Burt and Tyler, but Burt looked hurt, so Kurt dropped his palms and hurried to his dad, as Finn reached in to pull Tyler free.

"Dad, are you alright?" Kurt said as he noticed scrapes and cuts over Burt's face and hands, but Burt just waved him off.

"I'm fine, Kurt, I'm fine."

"Dad-"

There was a crackle in the air, and then another red light lit up the sky outside.

"No!" Kurt said as he stood and helped Burt onto Blaine's back quickly, before turning back to Finn and the kids, "Run!"

Blaine bolted away with Burt, and Kurt grabbed Halle in his arms, as Finn grabbed Tyler, and they all ran down the small hallway that led off from the room as another fiery light ball went crashing through the castle again.

The floor gave way underneath them as the castle walls crumbled and Kurt and Finn landed hard on the floor of the level underneath, stones and rocks landing heavily around and on top of them.

Kurt moved so that Halle was beneath him and protected from the falling debris, and Finn had done the same with Tyler. There was a pained roar from the other side of the castle and Kurt's head shot up, eyes worried.

"Blaine..." He said quietly, and he wanted to bolt the way Blaine went with his father, but he had Halle, for the first time in 40 years he couldn't run to Blaine's side.

Finn was first to get up, taking Halle from Kurt and then helping Kurt and Tyler up out of the debris surrounding them. Kurt was a little frantic once he was standing, looking around them for a way out, and a way to get to Blaine.

"Finn, take the kids and go, I'll find dad and Blaine."

"But Kurt-"

"Don't argue with me Finn!"

Finn's mouth shut abruptly as Kurt snapped at him, and he stared at his wild eyed brother with sympathy before nodding.

"Ok."

Kurt sighed and gave all three of them a tense smile before Finn turned to lead the kids out and Kurt climbed out of the debris on the other side to go and find his husband and his father.

As he ran back through the destruction in the great hall, he gasped as Blaine came into view, with quite a few Snappers attached to him. 

Snappers were horrific creatures, usually used to make up numbers in a war, their sharp teeth were razor sharp, and their claws were long and pointed. They were also very hard to catch, being small, lithe and very fast. With Blaine in Dyrex mode, he couldn't catch them.

Kurt raised a palm and the air around Blaine froze. Everything was slowed down enough so that he could slide into the fight and take out a few of the evil little things. Blaine was bleeding on one side, where the Snappers were attached to him, and he managed to grab hold of the middle of one with his jaws and shook it until it stopped moving.

The rest of the Snappers took off, when they realized that Kurt was magical, scarpering quickly out of holes in the walls and cracks in the floor. 

"Where's dad?" Kurt asked as he inspected the damage to his husband with his eyes quickly, laying hand on his head.

Blaine pointed his nose over behind him, where Burt was slumped in the pile of rocks, barely conscious.

"We have to get out of here." Kurt said as he knelt next to his father, and he heard a gasp and a groan behind him as Blaine turned back.

"Vieskii!" Blaine swore in his own language, before walking over to Kurt, rubbing a hand over his healing side, "I hate witches."

"Witches?" Kurt asked in surprise and Blaine nodded solemnly.

"That red light, it's a Death Cast." Blaine told him with a frown.

"I've never seen one...and Snappers...you think they've joined forces with whoever sent the Hounds after Halle?"

"Could be," Blaine shrugged, "Why else would they attack the castle?"

"Fuck! We have to move." Kurt said as he made to pull his father up from the rubble surrounding him and Blaine moved to help him quickly.

"I'll take dad." he said and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

As they hauled Burt to his feet a lilting voice came from the destroyed side of the wall.

"Do you need help?"

Both Kurt and Blaine frowned at each other before looking over to see a bright light descending and then a figure appear out of it, long blonde hair stretching down her back, and eyes dancing with mischief.

"Brit-"

"Brittany!" Blaine grinned as he steadied Burt against Kurt's side, and ran over to her, picking her up by her waist and spinning her around in the air, making her squeal loudly.

As he put her back down she snapped her fingers, and Burt floated a little off the ground, her magic carrying him in a little bubble shaped void, and Kurt grinned happily at her.

"I heard you went to the other world? What was it like?" Brittany asked as Blaine hugged her again, making her laugh.

"The food was awful." Blaine groaned lightly into her hair, making her laugh and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." He said and Blaine looked back at him before moving away from Brittany, who was smiling between them.

"Says you." Blaine added with a pout, before transforming into his Dyrex form and walking over to Burt, who was still floating in the bubble.

"You guys haven't been cleaning this place very well," she said as she walked around the rubble, "it has holes in the wall, did you know?"

"Yes, Britt, we were just attacked by witches." Kurt explained to her and her eyes widened.

"Oh."

Brittany was an old friend of Kurt's, he had met her when he was a child, although she was as she is now, a young woman. She was Fae, made of magic, and light, she was always happy, and her magic was extremely potent. Kurt met her by a lake, she was playing with the water, folding it into shapes and then dropping it back into the lake, and Kurt was mesmerized by her.

She had shown up at their wedding too, and Blaine instantly fell in love with her. Her light magic attracted his soul, it had been tainted, she had explained, that's why he felt drawn to her light. She would disappear fro years at a time, but whenever she did come back, it was always a welcome visit.

Blaine growled as he was trying to move Burt inside the bubble, while Brittany just giggled at his attempts.

"Britt, we need somewhere to stay," Kurt said to her, as he watched as Blaine pushed Burt around the room in the bubble, and through the opening in the wall, "can you help us?"

"Of course Kurt, my home always gets so lonely," She said to him with a smile, "I always like the company."

"Thank you," Kurt said as they all stepped outside where Finn was waiting with the kids, and Brittany's eyes lit up as she walked over to them, "Britt, these two are Tyler and Halle, they came from the other world."

"You did?" She asked them and they both looked at Kurt and then nodded at her, "that's awesome!"

"We're staying with Brittany for a while," Kurt told Finn, as Blaine came to a stop near them, with Burt floating in the bubble, "Ready when you are Britt."

"Oh...right," She said as she pulled a small pathway open in the air next to her, it was circled with a bright white light, and Blaine happily pushed Burt through it before jumping through himself, "be careful not to step on the Nipplins, I have about a thousand."

Kurt took Halle and Tyler's hands and guided them through the light tunnel, Finn following after him. It was warm when they stepped out, and it smelled like rain. They all looked down at their feet as Nipplins scurried to get out of the way, and as Brittany stepped through her little portal she closed it and smiled at everyone.

"Welcome to my palace." She said as she spun around a little.


	21. Weathering the storm

Burt was still unconscious later that evening. Kurt sat vigil by his side, as Brittany was entertaining the kids and Finn. Blaine was scouting around their area to make sure it was safe, even though Brittany told him that she could feel anyone enter her territory.

He rubbed his hand over his face as he slumped in his seat. He had no idea what he was going to do.

This situation was different now. When it was just him and Blaine, he could handle a fight, because they could both hold their own weight. But now, with kids around, kids that he had now come to love as his own, it was difficult.

Burt groaned and moved slightly, as if in discomfort and Kurt wished he would wake up soon, to ask his advice.

"Hey."

He turned around to gaze softly at Blaine, who folded the curtain of moss back and stepped into the room, smiling slightly at Kurt.

"Hey."

"The territory is safe, no-one around for miles." Blaine told him as he sat down next to him, looking over Burt, who was still asleep.

"Good."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, feeling and watching his mate slump a little in response.

"No." Kurt sighed and Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to feel about this fight," Kurt said quickly and then got up to pace around the small room, Blaine patiently watching him, "how am I supposed to deal with looking after 2 kids, while fighting the evil that keeps threatening them?"

"With me by your side." Blaine answered him like it was the most obvious answer in the world and Kurt snorted.

"Honey, thanks but that doesn't ease my worry." He said as he crossed his arms and frowned as he looked back at his father on the bed.

Blaine huffed lightly before getting up and slowly engulfing Kurt in his arms, pushing his head down onto his shoulder when Kurt resisted the comfort.

"You don't have to worry about me." Blaine whispered to him as Kurt finally melted into his embrace.

"I do though." Came the mumbled reply into his shoulder and Blaine grinned.

"I know," Blaine said with a chuckle, running his hands over Kurt's back soothingly, "you can't help yourself."

They stood there for a few seconds, Kurt breathing in the scent of Blaine, calming his nerves slightly, and making him less agitated. Blaine was busy smoothing his hands over the back of Kurt's shirt, feeling the hard tense muscles underneath relaxing some as continued his ministrations.

"Come on," Blaine said suddenly and pulled back, staring his mate in the eye, "come take a walk with me."

Kurt gave him an incredulous look before looking over to his father again and sighing. He nodded and Blaine led him out of the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brittany's place was surrounded by thick woodland, almost like the fairy kingdom itself, but not quite. He followed Blaine into the dense brush, the serene surroundings actually making him feel a little better.

They stopped near a small stream, and Blaine splashed him before he sat down, encouraging Kurt to take his boots off and put his feet in the water with him. After some coaxing, Kurt relented and they sat side by side, on the edge of the small river of water, dipping their feet in it.

The silence was less intimidating now, and Kurt could think a lot more clearly out here. He sighed and Blaine moved his hand to his thigh, rubbing it slightly, causing Kurt to give him a small smile, before looking back down into the water.

"You know, the way I think about battle has changed now, and I never thought it would." Kurt said quietly and Blaine turned to regard him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I used to charge in, with a single plan, to get in and get out, as many enemies downed as I could do, and celebrate victory after." Kurt explained and Blaine nodded as he remembered their fighting days.

"We both did," he responded as he shuffled closer to Kurt's side, throwing one arm behind him and leaning against him, And now?"

"Now, it's different, I have to think of the best approach, that won't leave me away from the children for too long, and that won't put them in any more danger than necessary, but will also give us the best chance to overcome this force of evil." Kurt finished with a sigh and Blaine placed his cheek against Kurt's shoulder.

"That's a lot to think about."

"Now you understand my problem." Kurt said with a pointed look.

"It's only a problem if you make it one, Kurt."

"What does that mean?" Kurt looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and a cool calculating look.

"I'm here, I'll always be here, to fight with you, to protect the kids with you, to figure out the best plan of action...by your side." Blaine told him with a smile and Kurt's eyes widened slightly.

"You really know how to make me feel special," Kurt told him with a small smirk, "and also make me feel like a complete ass."

"Not a complete ass, maybe a little bit of one." Blaine said cheekily and nudged him a little.

"Funny."

"I love you, but sometimes you can be a little self-destructive." Blaine whispered against his shoulder and Kurt rolled his eyes before reaching a hand around Blaine's back, and then pushed him into the stream.

Blaine sputtered as he landed on his back, and the water went over his face, coughing on a mouthful as he sat up. He narrowed his eyes up to Kurt and then started crawling towards him with a dangerous smile. Kurt's smug grin quickly left this face as he tried to scramble backwards up the slight slope they had been sitting on.

Blaine was quicker though, and reached out a hand and grabbed Kurt's ankle with cold, wet fingers. Kurt shivered.

"No, no, Blaine, don't-"

Splash!

When Kurt sat up, spitting the water out of his mouth and blowing his hair out of his eyes, the first thing he saw was Blaine's face. His husband was about a centimetre away from his face and smiling at him. Those glowing golden eyes staring into his own, face smug, and still dripping with water.

It was easy to see why he felt attracted to Blaine, those eyes bore holes into your soul, they were warm and kind, and so open. His angular face was so handsome, it was hard for anyone not to have thought about Blaine in an intimate way.

One of Kurt's eyebrows flicked up a little, an indication, Blaine had learned years ago, that meant he was turned on, and he smiled before he leaned in to capture his mate's lips.

The best thing about being the mate, or husband, of a Morfigura, in Kurt's personal opinion, was the unbelievable strength.

As Blaine claimed his mouth, his hands snaked underneath Kurt's thighs, fingers digging into the wet clothing covering them before lifting him out of the water and standing with him. Kurt had no choice but to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist as he strode out of the water and literally jumped out of the stream, landing on the grass and then sinking to his knees.

Kurt's lips were still attached to Blaine's, moving over each other passionately. Blaine laid Kurt back on the grass beneath them, and leaned over him, moving his legs aside to settle his hips against Kurt's own.

Kurt groaned as Blaine's hand pulled up his shirt roughly, the low growl in Blaine's throat making him shiver, and he lifted his arms for Blaine to pull it off. 

Their relationship dynamic was a little crazy, as submissive to Kurt as Blaine was when they were arguing, or just talking in general. Blaine had control in bedroom activities. Kurt gave it up willingly, he loved the feel of being taken and cared for, and he felt safe in Blaine's strong hold.

Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands dipped underneath his jeans and underwear, tugging both down his hips roughly. The heat from Blaine's body leaning over his was drying his skin, and Kurt buried his hands underneath Blaine's shirt, tugging it up and off too.

Blaine growled again as he leaned back down and covered Kurt's chest completely with his own body, running his hands down behind him, and squeezing Kurt's ass, grinding down against him while pulling his hips up.

"Ugh!" 

Yeah Kurt wasn't as much for the talking when Blaine was grinding against him. He gasped out as Blaine trailed his hot mouth down along his neck, licking up left over droplets of water, and maybe sweat on his way. He laved his tongue over Kurt's chest, and bit into his pec lightly.

Kurt bucked up into him and Blaine grunted as he reached for his own jeans and started to tug them down.

He pulled away from Kurt to take them off of his legs, and before he threw them away, he reached into one pocket and retrieved a small bottle that he had put in there before.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine leaned back over him with a grin.

"Come prepared huh?"

"Always." Blaine said in an overly charming voice, and Kurt crossed his arms, "it's hand lotion."

"You went through Brittany's cabinets didn't you?" Kurt asked with another incredulous look, and Blaine smiled at him before running a hand down his chest again.

"Want me to stop?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow and watched as Kurt's crystal eyes darkened.

"No," Kurt said as he tugged Blaine's face down to kiss him again, "but can we stand?"

Blaine stopped and looked at the flushed expression his mate was wearing, and Kurt brushed one hand through his hair.

"We just haven't done that in a while." Kurt shrugged and Blaine nodded quickly, before he wrapped his arms underneath Kurt's back and lifted him up, placing his thighs around his hips and standing, leaning Kurt's upper body against a nearby tree before pulling back a little. 

They both shared a smile and moved back in for a kiss. Blaine's tongue pushing into Kurt's mouth as he picked him up a little more, settling him more on his hips as he opened the bottle with one hand. Once his fingers were covered in the lotion he moved them down and underneath Kurt, pushing two into his willing mate's body.

Kurt whined into his mouth and then gasped as Blaine thrust his fingers in and out a few times, before adding a third.

As the burn left his body and Blaine's movements became smoother and less of a drag, Blaine removed his fingers, getting a moan from Kurt at their absence, before he moved his hips in closer and pushed his erection against him.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he pushed inside him slowly, steadily until he was incased in Kurt's body. They both shuddered together as their bodies joined, and Blaine tore his lips away from Kurt's to place small kisses over his face, and then move slowly down his neck.

Kurt gasped out at the first harsh thrust, Blaine hands holding tight around his thighs, and his mouth laving licks and sucks down his chest. 

"Holy shit!" Kurt cursed as Blaine tilted his hips a little more, grazing over that spot inside him that made his whole body light up.

The pleasure only heightened as Blaine little growls melted against his skin and his sucks were leaving little trails of fire through his skin. Kurt's hands grasped at Blaine's shoulder and hair, holding him close as Blaine continued to thrust quickly inside him.

One more lick over the centre of his chest, and a particularly hard thrust, had Kurt coming between them, spattering both of their abdomens with warm wetness, and Blaine groaned as Kurt's entire body tensed around him and he shuddered and growled again before releasing inside him.

"Fu- fuck...shit...god," Blaine was gasping as his thrusts were becoming shallow, and he sunk down to his knees, kissing over Kurt's neck lightly, "Kurt, fuck."

"Eloquent baby." Kurt whispered into his ear and they both chuckled.

Kurt settled into Blaine's lap as they sat back on the grass.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling as Blaine's warm hands ran down his back.

"Miravesh Heritim." Blaine whispered back and Kurt smiled.


	22. Anguished Thoughts

"When are Kurt and Blaine coming back?" Halle asked, curious as to where her new parents had wandered off to.

Brittany had everyone sit around a small table, which looked like it was made out of tree branches that had somehow grown over and around each other, and the top had a spongey layer of moss over it. Halle and Tyler were busy playing with the little yellow and brown striped Nipplins that were crawling around on the top of it.

Finn sat eating meat, and some kind of bread on the other side. 

"Soon, I expect," Brittany said with a giggle, before putting plates of food down in front of the children, "they're just having some alone time."

"Ew." Tyler said as he placed his plate down, and then pushed it away, "That's my appetite gone."

"Well mine hasn't...gimme." Finn said as he reached for Tyler's plate, as Halle and Brittany giggled together.

"Brittany?" Halle asked and Brittany turned her bright blue eyes to her.

"Yes?"

"What is this place made of?" Halle said as she glanced around. The place was literally alive with flowers, Nipplins running around everywhere.

"Trees, bushes, grass, vines and flowers." Brittany said with a small smile and Halle nodded.

"So are we in a wood somewhere?"

"Yes, it's part of the fairy plains, but no-one is allowed through the territory without fairy assistance," Brittany explained and then she looked thoughtful for a moment before placing her chin in one hand, "come to think of it, I haven't seen any other fairies here for a few months now."

"How come?" Tyler asked curiously and Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know."

At her vague answer, the children both turned to Finn with raised eyebrows, but he shrugged too.

As Finn finished up his food, and Halle was just about to attempt to eat hers, Kurt and Blaine reappeared. Walking through the small darkened doorway and into the vine covered room around the table.

"There you are, we were just about to send out a search party." Finn said with a grin, creating a space for Kurt to sit down as Blaine went to seat himself between the kids.

"No need, we're fine...dad awake?" Kurt asked as he sat, and Finn shook his head.

"Not yet."

Kurt sighed, he really needed to talk to his father.

"Blainey I made you my special soup!" Brittany sung out proudly, brandishing a bowl of something that was sizzling and steaming, and Blaine's face lit up in excitement.

"Oh yes! Thank you Britt." He said with a big thankful grin of his own as she placed it down in front of him.

The soup was a brown and green kind of colour, and it looked lumpy and made the kids both recoil as they caught the scent of it.

"Eurgh, it smells awful, what's in it?" Tyler said as he held his nose, and Halle looked away as Blaine picked up the bowl to take a sip, forgoing spoons altogether.

"You don't want to know." Kurt said with a grimace as he eyed the concoction that his mate was enjoying.

"It's nice, maybe you should try it." Blaine said as he looked at Tyler, and Kurt put a hand out to stop Tyler reaching for the bowl.

"Nuh-uh, I wouldn't." He said and Tyler looked a little shocked and worried now.

"Why?" He asked and Blaine smiled a little.

"It's spicy," He explained, "and not like your world spicy," Blaine added with a wave of his hand, remembering the amount of times he had eaten the spiciest food in the human plain, and not appreciating it at all, "the fruit it's made with comes from my home territory, and I haven't had this for years."

"You're welcome." Britt said from over by the stove.

Kurt's eyes twitched slightly as Blaine slurped his soup, before his gaze connected again with Tyler's, and he shook his head slowly.

"It will burn your tongue for days after," He said as Tyler looked between Blaine and the bowl of wicked soup, "and you'll be sweating the heat out for a week," he continued, as Blaine swallowed the last couple of mouthfuls, "and you won't be able to leave the toilet for at least a fortnight."

"Oh come on Kurt, it was one spoonful." Blaine said with a half smile, and Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"2 weeks of my life I will never get back, Blaine!" He threw back, making Finn laugh.

Blaine shrugged and thanked Brittany again for it, and she smiled as she made the dish disappear. 

"Don't worry Kurt, I have something different for you." She said as she put the plate down in front of him, and he grinned up at her.

"Thank you Britt."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Burt had woken up by the time the kids had gone to sleep. Kurt left Finn and Blaine in charge of making sure the boundaries were still safe, while he went to sit with his father, he needed his father's advice on more than one thing.

His troubled mind was working over time, and he felt like he was burning out.

He explained to Burt about all that happened while he was unconscious, and he wanted to tell him what Blaine had told him about what he suspects was going on. He just hoped his father had some idea what todo with the information, because Kurt himself had no idea what he was doing.

"I think you and Halle should get back to training." Burt told him and Kurt raised both of his eyebrows, before slumping a little in his seat.

Burt looked at him a little concerned, before Kurt spoke.

"I'm not sure I even want to train her to fight right now."

"Why?" Burt asked his solemn looking son and Kurt sat up a little, and blew out a breath in slight frustration.

"Because she's my daughter and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Ah."

Kurt eyed his father and Burt was smiling a little secretly at him, and it slightly irritated him.

"What?" He asked a little impatiently and his father laughed a little.

"Nothing, just didn't picture you for a big softie." Burt said, thoroughly amused at Kurt's angry face, and Kurt rolled his eyes as Burt laughed at him some more.

"Shut up," Kurt said as the chuckling melted away, "I'm seriously pondering covering them both in cotton wool," he told his father, and then turned a serious expression up to Burt, "is it always like this?"

"Pretty much, being a parent means worry, anguish, fear, discontent-" Burt explained with a small shrug and a frown, and Kurt's face melted into a little sarcastic frown of his own.

"Sounds great." he interrupted and Burt continued, ignoring his words.

"-but it also brings joy, love, prosperity and happiness, there is give and take from it."

"I am worried." Kurt admitted and Burt nodded.

"And so you should be, its not easy."

Burt placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, and they sat in amicable silence for a while, when Kurt thought of something else to discuss with his father.

"Blaine believes his family is behind this." He told him, his husband's fears over his family being behind the attacks had been the staple of conversation between them ever since the incident of the ball.

"Really?" Burt's eyebrows shot up, almost comically to the top of his forehead and he looked thoughtful for a minute as Kurt nodded grimly. 

"He's spoken about his father often, about his time with them, the amount of evil surrounding his entire race."

"Because of his father, I don't believe that his whole race is purely evil." Burt said calmly, collecting his thoughts, and putting more thought into the accusations than Kurt had.

"Then you'd be the first, try telling that to Blaine." Kurt replied, and Burt sighed a little empathetically.

"On Blaine's part it's mostly anger, deep seated resentment for how he was treated there."

His father had a point, even Kurt could admit it. His husband had been through some very wild and rough things during his life, most of it stemming from his parents and siblings, but Kurt had no doubt that if Blaine believed it was them, he sided with him. He had no reason not to.

"Still, I believe him when he tells me that they aren't to be trusted." He told Burt and his father nodded a little slower, as if processing the information.

"Me too," He eventually said and Kurt's lips thinned as he agreed, "You should get to training."

"I know, I don't want to but I have to." Kurt said with a sigh as he stood, and Burt grinned up at him.

"Yeah," he said watching his son walk towards the door, "everything will be alright son, you'll see."

"I hope so." Kurt said as he threw a grin back at his dad before leaving.

Burt frowned as he thought over the information he had been given. When he got home, there were some serious decisions and discussions to be had.


	23. Accident

Just as his father had instructed, Kurt made sure that Blaine and the kids were all awake early the next morning to resume training. Brittany had found them a small clearing to train in, and had put up a protective barrier so they wouldn't be bothered while in the middle of it.

Kurt placed markings on every tree, indicating an enemy, as if they were surrounded, and it was Halle and Tyler's jobs to hit the targets around them. Kurt had made sure that the trees of the fairy forest were protected from their spells and hits, not wanting to be punished for unnecessary damage.

For the first part though, they started out with hand to hand combat, Kurt figured that Halle had to learn to protect herself without the use of her magic, if it ever came to that.

Blaine was watching her movements closely as she started sparring with Kurt, adding in instructions when necessary.

"You need to make sure that all of your limbs stay close to you, when you fight someone," Blaine said as she threw a punch at Kurt, who blocked it easily, "so they can't be grabbed and-"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Kurt caught one of Halle's wrists and pulled her forward quickly, making her fall to the floor.

"-and pull you down." Blaine finished and Halle threw them both a light hearted glare before getting back up to her feet.

"And you need to be a lot quicker." Tyler added as he watched his sister settle back into her starting position.

She shot him an exasperated look before looking back to Kurt, who gave her a little smile.

Learning the kicks and blocks would come later, for now they were just teaching her offensive manoeuvres. Something she needed to be good at if she was going to be any good against the evil they had to face.

Blaine grinned as she took his advice about keeping her arms close to her, returning to her starting stance every time she punched at Kurt, and he nodded once he was satisfied with her progress before turning to Tyler.

"Ok, Ty, our turn." He said and Tyler grinned excitedly before quelling his enthusiasm a little to take place opposite Blaine.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, and as Tyler nodded he shot forward and pushed him straight to the ground.

Tyler groaned a little as Blaine stood over him.

"I thought you were ready?" He said with amusement down at his son and Tyler rolled his eyes.

Tyler kicked out at Blaine's legs, causing him to jump back, and he smirked as he stood back up. Quickly getting himself back into his starting stance, still smirking as Blaine bowed a little and rushed at him again. Tyler was faster this time and managed to avoid the hit, spinning away and landing a hit against Blaine's shoulder as he passed by him.

Blaine smiled to himself as he turned and grabbed Tyler's arm, dragging him forward a little but Tyler's feet widened his stance to balance him more and forced himself free of Blaine's grip.

Blaine gave him a proud look as they continued to spar, Tyler parrying every move and hit Blaine made against him. After a while Blaine upped the pace of the fight, and Tyler had a little bit of trouble holding his own, but he was keeping up with him as well as he could.

He stumbled a little as he parried a kick to his ribs, and Blaine's fist caught him off guard as it hit his face. Tyler staggered back a little, and Blaine tripped him and he fell to the ground.

"Blaine!" Came Kurt's voice, ready to reprimand his husband for hitting him, so Tyler quickly rubbed at his cheek as he got up to his feet.

"No, no, dad," he said quickly as he stepped in front of Kurt, "I'm ok, really."

"You sure?" Kurt asked as he reached out and touched the red part on his cheek, and Tyler nodded quickly.

"Yeah, he barely touched me," Tyler said as he threw a grin back at Blaine, who looked relieved himself that he hadn't hurt him, "I'm fine I swear."

"Ok," Kurt said more convinced now, and then turned a look to Blaine, "honey, remember who you're training."

"Sorry." Blaine said quietly, and Kurt turned back to Halle as Tyler nudged Blaine's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked and Tyler placed his hand on his reddened cheek again.

"That hurt." He said, but he had a huge grin on his face as he said it, and Blaine huffed out a laugh as he placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Ready for a break?" Blaine asked curiously and Tyler laughed.

"Absolutely."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the incident, Kurt watched Blaine and Tyler training for a little while. Deeming that his husband was being a little more lenient on his sparring partner he turned back to guide Halle in her target practice.

She was getting better, he had to hand it to her. Her hits were hard and very precise, it was great to watch. But Kurt's expression grew more serious when he knew he had to teach her something harder. Control.

"Halle, it's time to work on control training." Kurt said as he placed a hand on her head and gave her a small smile, even though he saw the fear and worry in her expression.

"I-i don't know, last time I lo-" She started meekly, but Kurt nodded quickly and put both of his hands on her shoulders to reassure her.

"I know, I know, don't worry," he said as he placed a kiss against her forehead and then motioned to his brother who was standing and watching next to one of the target trees, "Finn's here."

Halle nodded slowly, and then turned her face up to Kurt's pulling some strength from his smile and sighing.

"Ok, if you say so." She said with a shrug and Kurt hugged her once more before moving back a about 10 yards, and nodding to her.

She nodded back as she readied the magic underneath her skin. 

Kurt started small, throwing tiny red star shaped light balls, that she managed to block quite easily, without using too much magic. But as the training went on, it was clear that Kurt was throwing more and more at an even faster pace, taking her to the next level.

She gulped lightly as she felt more magic shroud her chest, and she pushed the unwell feeling in her stomach down to focus on shielding, but she was so focused on keeping herself in check that she slipped once and one of Kurt's fiery light balls struck her leg, making her yelp loudly and drop her shields completely.

Her leg started stinging and she hissed quietly between her teeth, looking back up to Kurt as her head pounded with ire. She lost the control she had built a little after a minute, and she felt her temper spike, although she didn't understand why she was feeling this way.

She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts and whimpered to herself slightly as the anger didn't seem to quell at all.

"Control yourself, I can see it already!" Kurt called to her and she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know how!"

"Concentrate on quelling the anger." 

"But I don't understand why I get so angry!" She growled a little frustrated with herself and Kurt for putting her through this.

"Because of unused magic, it built up in your system, it strengthens itself due to your own emotions," Kurt explained to her calmly, and she felt a little better, she glanced over at Finn who was nodding along, "when your sad or angry or hurt, even just a little, it feeds from that, don't let it!"

"Ok, I'll try." Halle said as she readied herself once more.

"Ok, again." Kurt said with a small smile and she tried to return it, but it came out as more of a grimace, as he threw another ball of light.

Halle blocked the light balls one by one, until they started forming in a different place and firing at her from all angles, she was mentally exhausted from trying to keep her emotions in check, but as one red light stung her back, it spiked again and she grit her teeth.

It went on for a few minutes, with red lights being blocked, but the more of them there were and the faster they flew around, Halle kept missing them. The more she was stung, the harder the anger and sadness was to control.

After another few minutes, she couldn't block any, and after 3 hits in a row without any block shields at all, Kurt stopped his assault.

"Halle, come on, you're not even trying to shield it." He called to her, but she couldn't hear him, the anger was making her vision blurry, and her head hurt.

"I-i-I-" She tried to explain what she was feeling but her throat seemed to choke her own words and she grunted.

"Halle?" Finn tried to ask if she was ok, but before he could speak another word she sobbed and shook, and the red aura around her seemed to grow.

Kurt and Finn exchanged a worried glance, and Kurt tried to make a move towards her, but the aura snapped like a rubber band around her head and crackled in the air.

Her hand shot out in front of her and she formed a huge red light, crackling with swirls of purple and black, forcing its path towards Kurt and it shot like a rocket.

Kurt threw up a deflecting shield just in time, but it bounced off and veered towards where Blaine and Tyler were training. Kurt called out in fright and worry, and Blaine turned to look over at them, spotting the red light hurtling their way, he only had a second to react, and threw his body in front of Tyler's.

Kurt and Finn watched helplessly as Blaine's whole body seemed to crumble with the force of the hit, and they ran over as he hit the floor. 

Tyler watched in horror as Blaine crumpled to the ground in front of him, he had his arms around his stomach tightly, and he was groaning, which was started to sound more like choking, the gasps of breath were raspy.

A red crackle of magic travelled over Blaine's skin, and the others all stepped back a little as Blaine screamed in pain and writhed on the ground.

His glowing golden eyes started watering and he looked at Kurt before he gasped and the skin over one of his arms started turning black and furry.

A spike of bone shot out from one of his shoulder blades and he screamed again, his fingers gripped his stomach tightly, squirming about and grunting and groaning as more different features started crawling along his skin. His hair lengthen and then shortened in intervals.

Tyler wondered what was going on, but seeing the same looks of fear across both Kurt and Finn's faces, he watched horrified as Blaine still writhed around in pain, unable to help.

That's the point that Blaine's skin started to snap apart, the tearing sounds were like rubber bands snapping, and Tyler placed a hand over his mouth as the blood started splashing on the ground around Blaine. The splits in his skin were everywhere, covering every surface that they could see.

Kurt reached for him, but Finn stopped him and silently pointed to the red crackling and sparking that was coming from the splits in Blaine's skin.

"We can't touch him, there's still magic inside him." Finn said and Tyler was a little confused.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because dark magic transfers it's spells." Finn told him.

He was about to reply when Blaine screamed again, there was a gurgling sound before a massive ball of blood bubbled out of his mouth and covered most of his chin, while a growl was ripped from within.

"We have to do something," Kurt said frantically, desperately wanting to reach out to his husband, "he's going to die."

Blaine's teeth were all different shapes, some of them growing so much that his lips were splitting, and Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, he couldn't help. Him and Finn were so powerless-

There was a whoosh behind him and Brittany appeared, looking over them all with a serious expression on her normally happy face. She leaned down and looked closer to Blaine, who was still screaming in agony, but the way his throat was changing it was sounding more like gurgles and animalistic growls of pain.

"Hmmm." Was all she said before she reached her hands out and placed them both on his chest, gasping a little when she made contact and Blaine stilled.

Brittany's arms were crackling as the red magic from inside Blaine crawled up her arms and then dissipated as it came into contact with her own light magic. She rose back up after a while and then nodded, satisfied with what she did, as Blaine lay still, out cold and bleeding on the forest floor.


	24. Almost Better

Halle was crying.

It didn't matter who was hugging her or telling her that everything was going to be ok. She had hurt one of the few people that she loved, and that killed her inside. Kurt told her it wasn't her fault, it was just an accident but she couldn't unsee what happened. 

The way Blaine was screaming in agony and splitting apart and bleeding, the way Finn and Kurt had carried him back to Brittany's place as fast as they could. She was distraught.

Tyler had his arms around her, while she cried, both of them watching as Finn and Kurt desperately tried to heal Blaine as fast they could. It was slow, but he had stopped bleeding now, which was a good thing.

Kurt had tears in his eyes, that he refused to let fall, as they worked. 

Blaine was still unconscious, and Finn was spreading so much healing magic over him, while Kurt worked on the inside. Healing him too quickly on the outside before the inside had properly healed would be detrimental and Blaine was already suffering so much.

He groaned a little as the skin on his face knitted itself back together, leaving a couple of scars in their wake. Kurt couldn't do much about scars, they would heal in time, he had to make sure that everything was healing in its rightful place. 

He was focused so much on Blaine, he barely heard Halle crying, or tearing out of her brother's arms and running off. Tyler called for her frantically, and Finn stopped to look over at him.

"Where is she?" He asked, and Tyler shrugged, still physically upset himself.

"She just...ran."

Finn paused what he was doing, stopping Kurt too and whispering something to him in their own language, something Tyler couldn't understand, but then Kurt nodded and stood.

"I'll find her," he said giving Tyler a small sad smile and then moving out of the room, "stay with Blaine, Tyler."

Tyler nodded and moved over to sit next to Finn who hd switched his attention to healing the wounds on the inside, and Tyler took Blaine's hand, hoping to give some kind of support mentally.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It didn't take Kurt long at all to find her, she hadn't gone very far. She was at the training ground, throwing as much magic as she could at every target, yelling out her frustration and then sobbing every time she missed one.

Kurt had an idea.

He threw a light ball as she threw hers, and it knocked hers off so she missed the target again. She turned abruptly, tears spilling down her cheeks, and then glanced away as Kurt caught her eyes.

"Blaine will be ok," Kurt said softly, and she threw her arms around herself, "he won't blame you, we know you lack control."

"But I don't want to be a danger to everybody, I want to work harder so that it doesn't happen again." She said a little angrily as she roughly wiped her face of tears.

Kurt smiled behind her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to training." He said as he threw a light ball her way, and she quickly put up a shield to stop it.

"Are you serious? I just hurt da-"

"He'll be ok," Kurt interrupted, throwing another light ball, which she blocked as well, "I'm more worried about you."

Throwing more and more light balls at her, which she blocked, he picked up the pace, and even in her emotional state she was better than she had been before. All that anger and hurt that she directed at herself, made her control that much better.

Even when she missed the odd light ball, and it stung her on impact, she just grit her teeth and bare it, while Kurt smiled encouragingly at her.

It went on like that for ages, until Halle was thoroughly exhausted, from training, from crying, from everything and Kurt stopped the assault as he could see her energy waning, and stepped towards her to wrap her in his arms.

He picked her up a little, and she all but melted against him, taking as much comfort from him as he did from her. 

"It'll be ok." He whispered against her head and she sniffed slightly, from where her face was buried in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt sat beside his still unconscious husband later that night, worrying about nothing and everything all at once. He was biting his lip so hard he caused it to bleed but he barely paid it any mind. His thoughts were on Halle, Tyler, Blaine, and the upcoming war at their feet.

He was too busy in his own head he didn't feel the shift as Blaine woke up and looked at him.

Blaine watched him for a long minute, before reaching out a hand slowly, his arm shaking because he had hardly any energy at all, and placed it gently on Kurt's arm.

Kurt turned startled blue eyes to him, and Blaine gave him a small smile.

"Hey." Came a breathy voice, that was struggling to make sound as it pushed through the scarred throat that had just healed.

"Hey." Kurt replied as he sank down to be eye level with Blaine, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got trampled on by herd of Cavashorn." Blaine sighed and Kurt smiled sadly at him.

"Well you might as well have been." he said and Blaine tried to laugh, but his throat was still raw and he coughed a little before settling down on the bed again.

"What happened?" He asked, with his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, "All I remember was that we were training and then-"

"Halle lost control and her magic hit you."

"Oh, right," Blaine nodded as the memory came back a little more clearly, "How is she?"

"She's doing ok," Kurt told him, "she has been worried about you though."

"I bet." 

"Sure you feel ok?" Kurt asked after a pause and Blaine gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

Kurt nodded, looking at Blaine's face, the small scars that surrounded it now, a reminder of how close he came to losing him...again. He frowned as he spied the deep one that travelled down one cheek and across his lips, and he sighed.

He looked away and felt a sob get caught in his throat. He really was getting too soft.

"Kurt?"

"I was worried about you for a while too," He said as he felt Blaine's hand creep into his, squeezing as tightly as he could without hurting him, he looked back at him, tears threatening to fall now, "I can't lose you."

"Kurt."

"I can't lose you, and I refuse too alright?!" he nearly yelled and Blaine saw the agony in his blue eyes, anguished tears clouding them slightly.

He reached out with a shaky hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. Kurt relaxed into his touch, as one stray tear made it's way down his face. He closed his eyes, Blaine's slightly cold hand only made everything feel worse. 

He used to be so much warmer.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine asked and Kurt refused with a small shake of his head, "please."

Blue eyes opened and stared at him, the worry and emotion in them almost making Blaine's heart skip a beat, and he smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever."

Kurt broke. The dam burst, and the tears sprung forth, he sobbed, and nearly screamed as Blaine tugged at him, pulling him down into his arms. As the slightly shaky arms wrapped around his back, and the voice in his ear started saying comforting words, phrases from their life together that Blaine had whispered to him, flew into his head and he cried harder.

He hadn't broken down like this in years, it was a little cathartic, but it didn't quell his fears, he needed something. Something to solidify that Blaine was ok, that he was here, that he was real.

He climbed onto the bed with him, and used his arms to keep himself up, and as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks like a river, he stared into the loving gaze of his mate, of his love, and then he kissed him.

It was sweet at first, but Kurt's heart thudded painfully and he pushed harder, feeling Blaine's lips mold to his, opening slightly under the pressure. He didn't push forward anymore, he just slid his own slightly parted lips across and over Blaine's again and again, until the tears ebbed and he felt a little better.

As their lips parted, Blaine smiled at him, and Kurt smiled back, the first real happy, loving smile in what seemed like forever, and he lay down next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him as the exhaustion of the day won out and they both fell asleep.


	25. Worst Timing

Kurt was talking to Finn about upcoming battle strategies, Burt wanted them all to travel home as soon as Blaine was well enough. They couldn't hide out at Brittany's place forever. Halle was still with Blaine, hugging him close and crying as Blaine comforted her. 

Brittany had made everyone a great breakfast, but a few of them couldn't eat much. Kurt was too worried to eat, Burt was too engrossed in his own head, Blaine was too weak to eat much, and Halle felt slightly sick at the thought of food.

But Tyler and Finn had eaten like starved wolves. Kurt had watched them , a mixture of amusement and disgust across his face. But they had both just grinned at him and continued eating while he rolled his eyes and pushed his own plate away.

"I guess we are going to get attacked when we got back, again." Finn said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, we should be prepared for that."

Burt stood and turned his thoughtful eyes to them.

"I'm going to use Brittany's mirror to speak to the council," He said with a frown, "they have to be informed."

Finn and Kurt both watched him go back to his own private room, and then turned to each other.

"I guess you should keep Tyler close to you, what with Blaine needing more recovery time." Kurt told him and his brother nodded with a smile.

"I can do that." Finn agreed.

"Good, I need to talk to Blaine about strategies too." Kurt said as he stood and Finn nodded.

"Anything in particular you want me to do?" He asked and Kurt stopped in the doorway, pausing fro a moment before turning to stare at his brother.

"Protect them." he said quietly as he stared at Finn's face, his brother's face looked a little worried before he nodded again.

As Kurt walked through to the Blaine was in, he spied Burt coming back out of his own room, a little frown on his face and Kurt stopped to regard him.

His father only had a frown when he was worried, or had been told bad news.

"Dad?"

Burt looked up at him, a little surprised and tried to give him a small smile in greeting but Kurt's serious face as he stared him down, quickly diminished it. He sighed as he stood next to him.

"The castle has been completely destroyed." He told him.

Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

"Colgar and Selvia confirmed it, I've spoken to both of them to up security on their own homes, we'll be travelling to Selvia's soon."

"Blaine's still-"

"I know but we have to move very soon." Burt explained and Kurt nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok."

"I've asked them to meet us on the way, just in case we run into any trouble."

Burt patted his son's back as he passed him and walked very solemnly back to Finn in the living area. Kurt frowned deeply, but steeled his emotions a little as he walked in Blaine's room, where Halle and Blaine were still talking quietly.

She seemed sad, but she had a small smile while talking to Blaine, and Kurt was relieved. Seems like his husband can be a miracle worker when he wanted to be.

"Halle, could I talk to Blaine for a minute sweetheart." he said as he walked in and she nodded before giving Blaine one last hug and walked out.

Kurt sighed as he sat down on the bed, Blaine was watching him worriedly, but Kurt smiled a little and took his hand.

They really needed to go over their strategies if there was any chance of any of them making it Selvia's in one piece.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was another few days, before Blaine was healed enough to travel. Kurt was worried that he might be over doing it but Blaine reassured him that h was fine. 

Brittany was going to lead them out a different way, as they were heading in a different direction, they needed guidance through this magical forest of hers. Tyler and Halle were quiet as everyone walked along. Kurt was keeping watch on everything surrounding them, but he was very nervous, Blaine wasn't up for battle, so they had to keep their wits about them.

Finn was sticking close to the kids with Burt for now, as per Kurt's wishes, and Brittany was in front of them all. 

It took some time before they reached a clearing that was halfway on their journey, and Blaine had to rest. Kurt could see it, even though he was trying to tell everyone that he was fine, Kurt knew he wasn't.

He made him rest. Smirking a little at the pout Blaine gave him as he sat him down next to a tree. 

He left him there, Brittany sitting beside him as he went to chat with Finn.

"Hey," Kurt said as he interrupted Finn and Burt talking, "what do you say to casting a cloaking spell?"

"Now?" Finn asked nervously.

Kurt knew he was asking a lot of his brother, he would have to use a lot of magic for that particular spell, but Kurt knew he could do it, if he had help.

"Yeah, please...I'll help you." He pleaded a little and Finn stood giving him a smile and a nod.

"Ok."

They walked a little way away from the group, through the trees in the direction they were headed and Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he walked behind his brother.

"Finn?" He started and his brother came to a stop, putting his hands out on a nearby tree and pausing.

"Yeah?" He replied, as he started mumbling a protection spell, an invisible shield started spreading over the tree he was touching and then he and Kurt started walking around the clearing, Finn's cloaking spell wrapping over every tree they walked past in a huge circle.

"Do you think we'll be alright?" Kurt asked as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, spreading his own magic into Finn as the spell continued.

Finn paused in his step and his mumbling to look back at him.

"What? The 'Great Kurt Hummel', getting scared or something?" Finn asked and then went back to mumbling his spell as they continued walking around.

Kurt couldn't answer.

He knew there were rumours about him. His fierceness, temper, cold battle hardened mind and heart, his stubborn nature, his determination. But what a lot of people didn't realize now, was that he was actually terrified.

He was scared, it was bone deep.

As they continued walking, without a sound emitted from either of them, apart from Finn's mumbled incantation, Kurt began to get a very solid, cold feeling in his chest.

Finn paused again, when they were halfway around the clearing and looked back at him.

"Kurt?"

"I'm terrified, Finn." He whispered and looked up at his brother, blue eyes filling with tears, and body closing in on himself, feeling vulnerable and outnumbered.

Finn's eyes widened as he looked down at him.

"Oh Kurt, I didn't mean anything by it...you know people are always-"

"I know what people say about me," Kurt interrupted him, voice still quiet, and Finn continued along his way, Kurt's hand on his shoulder as he followed, closing the huge circle around them, "lack of emotions and all that. But the thing is...I'm actually afraid."

As they walked back to the starting point, Kurt took his hand off of Finn's shoulder, as his brother finished the spell, the invisible shield now lifting itself and covering up and over, connecting with all of it's boundaries, creating a big bubble like structure. Finn took his hand off of the tree when the spell closed itself, and then turned to look at Kurt with worry.

Kurt was looking down at his feet, his confidence evaporated, the vulnerability in his face making Finn's heart clench painfully. He reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's head.

"I'm here, to help, in any way you want me to," Finn told him, as he glided his fingers through the bangs in Kurt's hair, "forever."

Kurt lifted his head, and their eyes locked.

For a moment Kurt just stared. His goofy, mammoth of a brother, someone he had heard whining and groaning about how unfair his life was, when they were kids. Somebody who never wanted to be serious until the war started. Someone who he knew had trouble admitting he was wrong.

Someone who now stood before him, a man, a strong comforting presence. A guardian.

He smiled.

Finn's eyes widened as Kurt gave him the first real smile he had seen in over 100 years.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt said as his eyes sparkled a little and Finn remained frozen watching the smile on his brother's face, "it means a lot."

"That's ok."

On their walk back, Kurt had a strange feeling come over him. It made him hot, he could feel the tingling in his skin, he gasped and leaned against a tree as pleasure shot down his spine. Finn stopped and looked at him, reaching out a hand in worry.

"Kurt are you ok?"

As he was about to reply, he felt another burst of pleasure and he let out a gasp followed by a breathy groan, and his flushed bright red. His pants tightened as his arousal spiked from nowhere, and Finn was watching him like he was crazy.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, getting a little uncomfortable, he recognized some of the noises coming out of Kurt's mouth, usually they were ones he liked to block out at home.

"I don't- Ah!" Kurt nearly screamed at the tingling feeling spreading everywhere, it felt like- like-

"Blaine!"

They both ran back into the clearing and Blaine had a sheepish smile on his face as Kurt's red face glared at him from where he and Finn walked back through the trees. Brittany was giggling to herself as she sat next to him, and Krut glared at both of them.

Finn coughed uncomfortably, and went back to sit with Burt and the kids, red faced too.

Kurt stalked over to Blaine, who was still sitting against the tree. Brittany moved away as he came closer, and he shot her a glare before turning to his husband.

"If you don't want me to castrate you," Kurt warned him, and Blaine's eyes widened a little, "you will never do that again...got it?" 

Blaine nodded and apologized quickly and Kurt shook his head as he tried to cool himself down.

His husband really did have the worst timing ever sometimes.


	26. Disappearance

After the cloaking spell was dispersed everyone moved forward, Brittany had told them the way to go. Kurt still wasn't really speaking to her after she had told Blaine about how soul bonds work. That was the reason he tried the sexual stimulation through their connection. 

She was apologizing a lot but Kurt had blanked her and she pouted at Blaine. Blaine just shrugged and winced as he remembered Kurt's threat. he would not be trying that again without permission, that was for sure.

Ok Kurt may not hurt him that way, but he feared being denied things. Which had happened before.

Kurt did hug her goodbye before she left, still pouting and they all made it to the edge of the forest as the light was fading. With it being nearly dark out, Finn and Kurt cast another cloaking spell, and everyone then settled down for sleep, Kurt had first watch that night, for a few hours, and then Finn was adamant about taking over after him, claiming that Kurt needed as much rest as the others.

He awoke with a shock, someone was screaming. No, it wasn't screaming it was screeching laughter. There was also heat and light.

Kurt bolted upright.

Finn was having trouble shielding everyone from raging red lights, cackling laughter shook the sleep out of Kurt and he stood to fire his own lights at the witches above them.

"Finn, what happened?!" He screeched at his brother as everyone else was groggily getting to their feet, and Finn looked back at him a little sheepishly.

"Sorry, I feel asleep!"

Kurt didn't have time to reprimand his brother because there was a crackling sound, along with more laughter and the ground beneath their feet shook as more fireballs rained down on them.

Blaine had to dive out of the way, Burt was shielding himself and the kids, and Finn had been at the front of everyone, trying to shield. Kurt sent more of his own light balls into the air, in the direction of the shadows that were flying around screeching with evil laughter. He caught one and it vanished in a tiny boom.

But there were at least 40 more flying around in the sky above them all.

He cursed as he thought about their fight, they were seriously outnumbered, and now that Blaine was out of commission, it would be such a struggle to win this one, if they even could. And Kurt refused to endanger Halle and Tyler by involving them in this one.

The sky around them went dark as some of the witches and warlocks came together to form more complex spells, throwing them to the ground as Kurt and Fin tried to keep the other spells from penetrating through to their group.

One of their dark shadowy spells landed on the ground with a huge thud, and Kurt stared as the head of an undead creature rose from the ground, cracking the earth and moving sluggishly to raise itself out.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized he would have to leave the safety of the shields and take care of it, amidst the other witches spells. He glared up at the circling vulture like creatures, cackling like mad hyenas and then made a dash fro the creature, which was just getting to its feet.

It was huge, and its skin hung off of its bones, the rotting flesh green and black, some of it had fallen away in clumps, and the creatures internal organs were only just hanging on inside.

It stumbled forwards as Kurt charged it, roaring loudly, and gurgling wetly as Kurt raised the weapons from his holster and shot at it while running.

The witches red light spells were hitting the ground around and behind him, but he kept running, and shooting and eventually the creature from the ground began falling apart, as piece by piece was shot away by Kurt's guns.

He slid to a halt as the creature was destroyed and threw up his light shield again, as a barrage of red hailed down on him. He turned to the rest of the group, Finn still managing quite well to hold off most of the spells. He spied Blaine just about to transform.

"Don't be stupid!" He called out to him, his voice thunderous amidst the noise and chaos, and Blaine had looked over to him before cowing back reluctantly.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned his eyes as he heard his brother call out to him, and Finn was pointing into the sky above him.

"Oh shit-" Kurt said before dropping his shield and running back to the rest of them, he had no choice.

The swirls and crackles above him were following him as he moved, and he felt sweat race down his neck and his spine as he tried to outrun it. It was a huge vortex of a spell, swirls of red and black mixed in with light purples and blues, all swirling together. It had been cast by about 10 witches together, and Kurt knew it was powerful, and it was aimed for him.

"Look out!" Finn called from in front of him, and Kurt only just managed to look at him in time to see him swinging his huge staff through the air towards Kurt.

Kurt took a second to go down to his knees and skid underneath as Finn swung the staff at the swirling spell behind him, and with a boom, sent it careening into the witches who were still in a circle, hands clasped, mid incantation.

It broke their circle and exploded a few of them within its vortex, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when Finn helped him back to his feet after casting another shield as more red lights rained on them.

"Thanks, Finn."

"You're welcome bro."

Kurt heard a small screech from hale and he and Finn both turned at the sound, and Kurt froze where he stood before running forwards.

Blaine was surrounded by about 4 witches, all them sneering at him and throwing malicious shadows around him as he tried to fight them off and get them away. They could tell he was weak, he would have transformed by now and had their heads. 

Kurt felt fear and guilt eat at him, why did he leave him alone when he knew he couldn't fight? He hurried over as the witches congregated above Blaine, whispering to each other about what to do with him.

Kurt threw a couple of stinging lights as he ran towards them, but they were knocked away as the witches joined hands and began mumbling their joint spell quietly. Kurt knew he had to do something but what?

He couldn't stand Blaine being in the line of fire, and he hated the fact that if anything happened to Blaine, he would follow. He wouldn't live without him, whatever the cost. 

As the witches shot their spell towards Blaine, Kurt sped up, running as fast as he possibly could, trying not to trip as he reached out desperately with his arms. Everything was happening so fast, he was only a foot away now, but so was the spell, he had one choice.

Take it.

He dove in front of the spell, and as it hit him he could feel a pull, and his entire body crumpled a little inwards and then it was dark.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Flashback*

Blaine was numb, he always was nowadays. 

It was how he coped with being here, no emotions meant no hurt. Usually.

His father, Blaine thought, was going insane with power. His mind was only stuck on one subject, destruction. This path he had everyone going down was wrong, but he had accumulated so much power and a huge following, that no-one, not even Blaine had the courage to stand and face him and tell him so.

Blaine was kept out of the worst things, his father didn't use him a lot, he was merely there as a toy, a trophy for his father to show off. That even though not all of his sons had his innate sense of evil, he still had control over them all.

It was sadistic, but Blaine's whole life had been one downward spiral anyway.

There was something going on today, there was a lot of murmuring through the hordes of soldiers. Blaine was never one to tolerate or believe rumours, but he needed to find out what was going on.

"Hey, do you know what's happening?" He called out and grabbed the nearest person, who looked him up and down with sharp eyes before gesturing over to tents at the back.

"Seems like someone caught a Hexalka."

As the guy shrugged off his hand and continued on his way past, Blaine's eyes widened and his heart thrummed a little harder.

He had always wanted to see one with his own eyes. Hexalka were living gods of their plane, and Blaine had always been oddly fascinated with the species.

He knew he would have to be sneaky about it, his father would never permit him to speak to one, let alone if they were a prisoner now.

He waited until it was later in the night, his father could be heard screeching his mouth off from inside the tent they had specifically for prisoners of this façade of war. Blaine scoffed as he heard a couple of thuds and more screaming from his father.

He stepped into the dark shadows in the back as his father emerged from the tent looking frustrated and stormed across the rest of the little field they were in to his own tent. One of Blaine's brothers following along after him. 

He let out a breath as he moved behind the tent, he knew how to get into it undetected, he had been speaking to the prisoners and bringing them food and water for years already. The guards never had any idea that he did it. They were too big and stupid to realize.

He approached the back of the small tent and looked around swiftly before turning himself into a small bug and crawling underneath the flap of the material at the back. Quickly slinking along into a corner to transform back.

The Hexalka was sitting hunched over, his arms chained to the post stuck in the ground behind him, with several other chains wrapping around him, Blaine could tell that the chains had a special spell on them, so he wouldn't touch them.

The Hexalka suddenly looked up at him and Blaine froze, a little intimidated by the glaring green eyes.

"If you're here to kill me, do it, I'm not saying anything." The Hexalka male said as he shook his silver coloured hair out of his eyes and gave Blaine a hard look, but Blaine just stepped forward and shook his head quickly.

"I'm not here to kill you." Blaine said and the Hexalka's eyes narrowed as if trying to gauge the truthfulness in Blaine's tone, whether he should believe him or not.

"Who are you?" he asked and Blaine smiled a little down at him.

"My name is Blaine, my father is the leader of this farce here." He said with distinct dislike in his voice and the Hexalka shook his head.

"Poor thing." 

Blaine narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Please don't patronize me." he said and the Hexalka just smiled up at him a little wryly.

"Oh I wasn't, I truthfully feel bad for you."

After Blaine had broke into the tent to talk to him once, he kept returning. Every night found Blaine and Eltin talking, he eventually divulged his name after 3 nights, figuring that Blaine wasn't telling anybody the useless information they were discussing.

Currently they were speaking about Blaine's father and his life so far, being under the thumb of a man he long since stopped calling his father.

Blaine had just told him about the insanity that seemed to be creeping in along with the power trip, and Eltin huffed out a humorless laugh.

"So what are you sticking around for? A medal?" Eltin said as he watched Blaine's face fall into confusion.

"What?"

"Why don't you leave?" Eltin shrugged as if it was a simple enough suggestion, but Blaine had to stifle a bout of cruel laughter.

"You think its that easy?" he asked sarcastically, but Eltin wasn't making a joke, he looked Blaine seriously in the eye and nodded.

"Why can't it be?"

"Because of my father, he's insane, he won't let me leave."

"You could just run." he suggested and Blaine paused for a moment.

"Run?" He repeated and Eltin hummed a little in agreement while Blaine was thinking about it.

"As far and as fast as you can." he added and Blaine frowned a little.

"Maybe one day..." He trailed off as Eltin snorted.

"You mean you haven't had enough punishment yet?"

Blaine had no answer to that, so he remained silent. Eltin felt bad for him, that much was clear, but Blaine hadn't ever spoken to another person on this level for years. His family and friends were all followers of his mad father, so he couldn't talk to any of them. They wouldn't indulge him anyway, calling all of his thoughts and feelings childish.

Many, many nights past, and Eltin suddenly disappeared. Blaine had no idea if his father had found out about his nightly visits, or if Eltin was killed, but he despaired as he sat in the middle of the prisoner tent all alone.

Even in this situation, Blaine had managed to hurt himself. Befriending someone who he knew was just there until their usefulness ran out. 

He shook his head, cleared his eyes of the prickling feeling and then slid back out.

The morning came with a jolt, and he was kicked out of bed by one of his idiotic brothers and told that his father wanted to see everyone.

Blaine sighed. This could only spell more trouble.

And he was right.

He watched incredulously, a little in shock as his father addressed everyone at the meeting. Apparently he had taken it upon himself to send for females, and wanted everyone to participate to spread their genes. To create more and more for him to use for this take over. Blaine knew his father was insane but this.

It was against their laws for a start.

It was made centuries ago, when the clans were ruled by a council of leaders, a law was passed that nobody could mate and create life without being bonded with their soulmate. No children out of wedlock. 

It made their species weaker, made the royal lines lineage worthless, and it also affected their souls. Blaine had no idea how true it was, but for them to have to pass a law forbidding unbonded mating, something must have been happening before.

Maybe they all went the same way as his father, got a little crazy.

As the soldiers around him were contemplating this big ceremony to culminate the expansion of his armed forces, so his father called it, Blaine felt sick.

He didn't want to do this, he didn't even like women. He hadn't actually told his father this little piece of information, but nobody else could blame him for keeping it to himself. There was no room for love or acceptance in his family.

After the big meeting was adjourned, the females were led through to the soldiers waiting sleeping areas, and Blaine stormed away to find his father. This was so wrong.

"Are you serious?" he screeched as he walked into his fathers tent, making him and Blaine's two brother look up at him in shock.

"It's natural for the boys to want to mate, besides I've already picked out a perfect match for you too." His father told him with a smirk and Blaine grimaced in disgust.

"What?" Blaine was confused and outraged, and all his confidence seemed to be a little shot now, standing in his father's imposing presence, "But, its not allowed."

"What? You don't think I changed the law?" He said and Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, to keep himself in check.

"But it was set, because it hurts our souls to mate unbonded." Blaine explained the old law, and his brothers both laughed and sneered at him as his father sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, besides I need more new blood for my army." He said as he smiled a little cruelly at Blaine.

Blaine could feel it, the unbridled rage within him, his father, this man, no not man, this monster in front of him, had taken everything from him, had spoiled his soul, tainted him, took away his innocence by forcing him to kill. He had made Blaine's life miserable, and worthless, and now he could see that if he didn't get out right now, if he didn't take a stand, he would be stuck here for the rest of his life.

Toiling away wordlessly and unchallenging this monster before him.

"No, no I won't do it!" Blaine exploded, the rage within finally breaking free of its shell, and he kicked over a pot in front of him as he stared his father down with anger clouding his eyes.

"Excuse me? I think I misheard you, Blaine." His father said too calmly, and Blaine's anger writhed and tried to hide again, but Blaine thought of Eltin, about all Hexalka, the kind, good souls of this world that they were trying to destroy, and he bit his lip enough to bleed to not cower in his father's sight.

"No, no I won't-" He said again but a laugh cut him off.

"You'll do as you're told." His father scoffed and Blaine narrowed his gaze.

"No!" he yelled once more and his father turned cold eyes to him, as his brothers stepped closer too, waiting for orders, but Blaine raised his chin in defiance and remained where he was, "No, I won't give in to you this time, you're going too far with this whole war thing, it's deluded, you're insane!"

"Blaine!" His father snapped and Blaine internally flinched at the tone, used to the years he had heard it, and what it meant.

"No, I won't make more blood for you, I won't be with a woman either, you can forget it!" He carried on yelling, as he watched his father's eyes and face redden with anger, "And no way are you using my blood for your sordid schemes, I'm outta here!"

"Oh no you're not!" His father snapped as he turned and then he found himself face to face with both of his brothers, glaring and smirking down at him.

"Did you forget who I am?!" His father roared as he stalked closer, as Blaine's brothers blocked his escape route, "I have power here, and you are nothing more than the slime on my shoe, but so help me I will have you obey me!"

As his father stepped into his personal space, Blaine knew his decision was now or never, and with every fiber of his being, thinking back on Eltin's words and looking deep into his own soul for the strength, he transformed as he roared the words-

"No, not anymore!"

He broke through the top of the tent as his form changed into his Dyrex, making a running leap into the trees which had surrounded them for weeks.

"After him!" he heard his father yell at his brothers, but he knew he had to keep moving, keep running, he had to leave, he had to get out.

He was never going back.

'Run...as far and as fast as you can.'


	27. Planning For Battle

Everyone stood stock still for half a second, before Blaine growled. then came a roar as he burst into another form, it was something that Halle and Tyler had never seen before. A creature with a mouth full of sharp teeth, wings like a bat, body like a snake, with spines and spikes shooting out of every surface of his its skin. It shot into the air like a firework, its mouth open and roaring into the sky, it was no bigger than a lion, but it was fast and lithe, and its tail cracked behind it like a whip.

The witches cackled amongst themselves, as Blaine shot through the middle of them, turned in the air and then shot a fireball from his mouth, hitting one of them and then twisting again and clipping another one with one of his wings. He roared as the witches scattered, and Finn smirked up at the commotion as he readied a couple of his spells to throw at them.

Halle stepped out from Burt's protective shield quickly and shot her own red light ball up at the nearest witch, sending it catapulting to the ground below, and Blaine was straight down after it, blowing fire on it as he descended, the witch screeching as it turned into shadows and wisped away in the air.

Halle smiled as Blaine looked up at her, but there was a cackle behind her and she spun around quickly to see a witch casting a spell and aiming it her way, Blaine was by her side in a second, shielding her from it with his black spiky wings.

As it hit his back he growled in pain, and then turned to shoot fire at it. The witch dodged as it turned into a puff of smoke, and then reappeared closer.

Suddenly the witch exploded into millions of tiny pieces and Blaine and Halle looked at it in confusion before 3 figures ran out of the trees and into the fight. 

"Sedaine!" Tyler said as he watched the blue haired male smile his way before shooting another blue light ball p into the witches above him.

Finn was flanked by the other two guys, whom he apparently recognized and between them they managed to clear a lot of witches away. Blaine was still in his creature form, but he was breathing heavily. He sat back and watched as the fight went on around him. Halle had put a shield up around Blaine and herself, and she looked at him in concern.

"I think you should change back now, dad." She told him and he looked at her with tired eyes before the black scales and spikes melted away again, and he sunk down to his knees, exhausted.

Halle bent down and placed her hands on Blaine's shoulders, and he smiled up at her, before telling her quietly that he was alright.

Sedaine and the two others helped Finn fight against the crowd of witches in the sky and eventually there were only about 10 left, but they soon realized they were losing and they left in a puff of smoke.

Sedaine lowered his arms, after they vanished and Burt dropped his shield. 

"Thank you for coming." He said as he stepped forward to shake the young prince's hand.

"You're welcome Burt, we tried to get here as fast as we- Where's Kurt?" Sedaine said as he looked around confused.

Everyone looked down and Blaine growled again. Finn was visibly upset as was Burt, and Halle and Tyler were quiet as they watched Blaine.

"He's gone."

It was so quiet, they barely heard it, but Sedaine's eyes widened and he turned to watch everyone in turn who just nodded along with the explanation.

"What?" Asked one of the guys standing by Finn.

"The witches threw some kind of spell at Blaine and Kurt-" Halle started and then choked on her words, which Tyler quickly finished as he reached out for his sister.

"Jumped in front of it."

Sedaine looked down sadly.

"He's not dead," Blaine said as he raised himself to standing, legs shaking with effort, "I can feel him, but I don't know where he is."

"You're bonded, correct?" Sedaine asked and Blaine nodded, "ok, so I suggest we head back to my mother's castle and discuss the plans."

Everyone swiftly agreed, and the two other guys that were escorting the prince went over to help Blaine.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" asked the blonde one and Blaine nodded before the guy flung an arm around him and helped him steady himself.

"Sam, Puck." He greeted as they both placed their arms around him to help him along, Halle following after them. 

Finn and Burt walked after them and Sedaine turned to Tyler who was frozen, staring at him.

"Tyler."

He jerked out of his shock and greeted the prince with a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hi," Sedaine answered with amusement, before nodding his head in the direction the others had started walking, "come on."

"Oh right yeah." He blushed bright red and stumbled over his words as he walked alongside Sedaine, catching up to the others.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was groggy when he came to, he moaned as he lay on what felt like grass. He had a little trouble focusing but after a minute, he shot up and looked around himself quickly.

The sun was shining, and the trees around him were green, the grass a little damp underneath him. 

He stumbled to his feet and looked around.

The sky was clear, the air was permeated with noise. So much noise.

He took a couple of stumbling unfocused steps before stopping and concentrating. Where was he?

There was movement behind him, so he swiftly turned with his guns raised, and spotted a man stop dead in his tracks with hands raised and wide eyes. 

"Don't shoot-"

"Where am I?" Kurt asked quickly, and the man looked around and then at Kurt confused for a moment, so Kurt repeated his question urgently.

"New York City." he answered a little afraid as Kurt was still pointing his weapons at him.

Kurt blinked.

What?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they arrived at the castle, Blaine almost collapsed and Puck and Sam had to help him to a room to rest. Sedaine led Burt, Finn, Tyler and Halle to where his mother was waiting. 

She had a tight smile on her face, trying to hide her concern as they all stumbled in to the big hall.

"Burt, it's been too long since I've seen you." She said as she walked towards them all, eyeing Sedaine on her way, and he got the message and turned to lead Tyler and Halle from the room.

Once the kids had all gone, she turned a serious face to a weary Burt.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked a little curiously, not sensing his presence, and Burt sighed as he shook his head.

"Transported somewhere, we're waiting to hear news." He told her and she gasped a little.

"Oh my- Is he ok?"

"Blaine's bonded to him, so he knows he's alive and well, we just have to wait for Kurt to come back to us."

"And he will dad." Finn said as he placed a comforting hand on Burt's shoulder, "Kurt always comes back."

Selvia smiled at them sadly, and then gestured for them to take a seat.

"That boy is a strong one, I wouldn't worry." She said in a light but serious tone and Burt tried to smile at her as he sat with a sigh, Finn sat next to him, and Selvia pulled a chair across from them, "now, tell me this plan of yours. Colgar tried to explain parts."

Burt's face took on a serious look as he told her about all of the things that had happened since the ball, and all the things that Blaine had suspected. She listened with intent, throwing questions at him when she could, her eyes sparking a little with a repressed rage.

She wasn't the violent kind, her race was peaceful, but Burt knew that she would take heed and form an alliance with them if need be.

"Personally I don't like this plan," Burt said as he wiped one hand down his weary face and Selvia hummed in agreement, "putting Halle and Tyler out on the front line will make my son angry, but I have no other choice, the Prophecy has stated that she will fight."

"And win." Selvia added for him.

"Yes, hopefully."

"No-one can re-write a Prophecy Burt, it will transpire as written." She said with a small anguished smile, and Burt nodded.

"That too is a worry, it does say that she does win, but what of the rest of us? Will she be alone?" Burt felt the guilt and worry claw at his chest, ever since the children had been around, it was like his heart had filled itself to the brim with love, and he wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened that he couldn't prevent.

"She'll never be alone," Selvia comforted him, placing a blue hand over his cheek and Finn patted his back, "when the threat is vanquished she will have a whole world behind her."

"I just hope at least one of us is there for her in the end." 

"Yes, me too. She's such a sweet little thing." Selvia said and Finn and Burt both agreed with matching smiles.


	28. New York New York

"N-n-n," Kurt was stammering as he tried in vain to kick start his brain, but after a few seconds and staring the man into the ground beneath them, he eventually was struck instantly with where he was, "New York?!"

The man nodded slowly, and was a little confused and worried about what Kurt would do to him, as he was still brandishing his weapons.

"Cherry Park." He said quietly and Kurt threw one hand on his hip, gun still firmly in his grasp, and the other still aiming at the very frightened and confused man in front of him.

"What? I- How- What?" Kurt was angry and confused, and very drained from travelling through that witches portal spell, he was waving the gun in front of him as he stammered like a crazy person, and the man was getting increasingly worried.

"Which way to the Chrysler building?" He suddenly asked the terrified man and made him jump, his eyes widening before pointing quickly behind Kurt.

"Down there, about 4 miles." He told Kurt, quiet and scared but quick.

"Shit...Do you have a phone?" Kurt looked at the man with narrowed eyes, and the man reached into his pocket with a shaking hand and then threw it at Kurt, which bounced of his chest and into the grass.

"Take it, please don't hurt me." The man said as he placed both of his shaking hands over his head, that's when Kurt realized he was still holding his guns out threateningly, he rolled his eyes and put them away, before snatching up the phone and running in the direction he had pointed out before.

He cast an enchanting spell over the phone in his hand, it was a camera phone, perfect.

The screen lit up for a few seconds, bright white light blasting through the screen, before a familiar face appeared.

"Santana, I'm in New York." He said without giving her a chance to respond, and she looked at him a little bewildered at first and then smirked.

"How did you get there, lady lips?"

"It doesn't matter I need to get back," he said as he ran across the street, barely dodging a yellow cab, that honked loudly and the guy gestured rudely out of the window at him, but Kurt waved it off and kept running, "I'm heading to the portal in the Chrysler building, it's still there right?"

"Wha-? Yes, yes it's still there, but I-" Santana fumbled over her words, before taking a calming breath, "Kurt, you won't be able to get through the protection spell I put on it without a few things."

"Ok, like what?"

"Central park." Santana said with a shrug as if that was answer enough, and Kurt rolled his eyes yet again.

"What?" Kurt raised an eyebrow when she didn't elaborate and she sighed loudly.

"Go to Central park, get some water from Bethesda fountain, it's somewhere in the middle, and there is a Carousel in the south of the park-"

"A what?" Kurt asked as he stopped running to take a little breather, passer-bys looking at him as if he was crazy.

"A ride that children play on with fake horses that go around in a circle, there is a horse on that ride, with a pink saddle instead of red, tap it's left ear three times, and a special potion ball will drop out of it's mouth."

As she was explaining, Kurt started for the sign post that led to Central Park, almost getting hit by a few more cars in his haste. Kurt only cared about getting back, he wasn't concerned about his own safety on the streets of New York. His own dimension was a lot worse.

"Ok, what else?" He asked as he entered the park, and ran straight for the centre, where Santana had mentioned the fountain to be.

"Then you need to find a Dime-" She started, and Kurt paused with a confused expression.

"A what?"

"It's money Kurt, a Dime." She said sounding a little frustrated now, having been the only one to be here for a few years herself, she knew more about the workings of this world than he did.

"Right, what else?" He nodded, and she crossed her arms.

"A drop of your blood, and something popular or famous from the city." She rattled off and Kurt stopped as he approached the fountain, and spied a wall that was covered in posters for a new Broadway show. Kurt didn't know much about this world, or America in general, but he did know what New York was most famous for.

"Will a Broadway poster do?" He asked Santana, and she nodded.

"Sure."

"Ok, thanks I'll call you back when I'm done."

Before she could protest, he shut down the line on the phone, and then focused his task on finding things for the spell he needed to lift. He headed for a huge fountain, which was on a terrace, that was teaming with people. He had some looks as he passed them by, some appreciative of his outfit, some not.

He didn't care, he had a job to do.

Reaching into his little pack on his belt, he found a tiny little plastic case. He dipped it into the water and then made sure it didn't leak before putting it back into his belt bag. 

Once that was done, he moved on, running to find a circle of horses, what did she call it a Carasol?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine had been resting quietly since they arrived. he was feeling sorry for himself, he was really low on energy, and that last transformation had taken a lot out of him. 

He wasn't too worried about Kurt, he could still feel him.

What he was worried about was what he could sense coming. Being a Morfigura, and able to change form to any species he could remember, meant he had a very real sense of foreboding danger. He could feel the taint of evil in the air, getting thicker everyday.

And being weak as he was at the moment, wasn't at all comforting. He needed his mate here.

When Kurt had disappeared in front of his eyes, an overwhelming sense of loss, anger and depression swept over him like a tidal wave, and that anger had then transformed into pure hatred, and he had built up adrenaline so quickly in his anger, he had attacked.

It cost him his strength. 

After the witches were gone, the loss in his heart brightened a little when he could still sense his mate within him. Kurt was ok, just in a different place. 

He also felt when Kurt awoke, wherever he was. He was disorientated and very pissed off. The emotions soon changed a little, the determination to succeed seeping through the emotional connection, and Blaine had to smile secretly to himself. He knew Kurt's steel will was enough to get him back.

It was just a matter of waiting.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was annoyed beyond belief. The people in this city were rude and very stubborn. Even the homeless people. He had managed to sneak a dime from one of them, claiming he was out of town and needed more money to catch a bus. 

The man had questioned him so much, that Kurt had to think on his feet to create a fake life just for the dime.

He was also annoyed at the amount of vehicles that had nearly run him down in the past hour. He had been worried about one incident, where he didn't think the driver would stop in time. He did, and he and Kurt taken a few minutes to sling insults at each other.

He was not in the mood for this today.

He fished the phone out of his pocket as he looked up at the tall building in front of him. Finally.

"Ok, I've took quite a lot of things from a lot of people today, so what floor is it?" He said straight away after the phone screen connected with Santana yet again, her annoyed face was always a pleasure for him to see.

"75th." She told him and his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" He said as he looked from her smirking face on he screen and then back up at the tower.

"Just run Smurfette, I know you can do it." Her amused tone was irritating.

"Stop nicknaming me please."

"I think they're funny."

Kurt sighed as he placed the phone in his pocket, cutting off any other remarks from her and he breathed in a couple of good deep breaths before pushing open the big doors.

Security didn't try to stop him as he wound a hand over his head in a cloaking spell, disappearing from human sight. He eyed the staircase as he opened the door, and groaned inwardly. He glared up at the flight of stairs, and then bent into a crouch, bending and stretching out his legs, before pushing off of the wall behind him with his boot and bolting up the stairs.

Around floor 34, he started to feel the burn in his thighs, the muscles working very hard at keeping his pace. He didn't slow though, not until he reached the 60th, then he needed a short break. His lungs were sucking in air that was burning on its way down, his knees hurt, and his legs were an inferno, but he had to keep pushing onwards.

As he caught his breath back, he ascended the last 15 floors, stopping for a short couple of breaths before pushing through to 75.

He eyed the entire contents of the floor, nothing really special about it, just odd knick knacks and a couple of desks. He stepped forward and then withdrew the phone again.

Ok, I-I'm...here," He whispered through his pants of breath, watching Santana's face go from annoyed to amused as she took in his sweaty appearance, "What now?"

"Ok, put all the items on top of one another in front of the mirror in the furthest room." She instructed and he made his way to the furthest from the entrance, and found a door to a small closed off office area. He pushed it open and stepped inside, seeing nothing but a big ornate mirror on one wall.

"Ok." He said as he walked over to place the items he had, on the floor, making sure every item was stacked and touching, before stepping back a little, "Right done."

"Now add a drop of your blood on it all, and raise one hand to point at the mirror."

He raised a brow at her, as she waited a little impatiently, and he sighed and placed the phone underneath one arm while he retrieved his small dagger from the inside of his boot. With a quick flick the blade cut through one of his palms, and he made sure the drip went over the items on the ground.

"Yes..." He trailed off as he waited for further instruction, watching the glass of the mirror seem to shake a little as the protective spell was lifted.

"Repeat after me, in your tongue...Mirror of our Overworld..." Santana said and Kurt nodded.

"Corja Mijacki Et In Cora..." Kurt repeated in his native tongue, hearing a creaking sound and what seemed like whistling wind coming from the mirror.

"By royal blood I command you, give me passage." Santana continued, and Kurt focused his attention on the mirrored glass in front of him.

"Tiero j'tera karalesk emita li antera!"

As he chanted the words out loud, there was a thunder like roar, and a loud clang, and the mirror bent itself inwards a little, swirling and turning around itself like ripples of water on a lake.

"Now as you step through, picture in your mind where you want to go." Santana said in a bored tone and Kurt turned his hard gaze to the screen.

"Thank you Santana, what about closing it?"

"I'll handle it, Kurt." She said with a dismissive wave.

"Right, see ya."

"Mhm."

As the call disconnected he threw the phone to the ground, and then stepped through, only one destination on his mind.


	29. Reunited

A whole week had gone by, with no sign of Kurt. Burt and Finn had questioned Blaine a lot but the Morfigura could give them no answers, only that Kurt was ok, just annoyed. Colgar and his guards had arrived a few days after Burt and everyone, and there had been so many meetings, and strategy arguments, that Blaine had lost count of where he stood within the fight.

He knew that Burt, Colgar and Selvia were doing the best that they could. But without a proper plan, which a mind like Kurt's could think of, someone who had been in battle, had been through destruction, someone hardened and brave, they wouldn't be successful.

Finn had managed to teach Halle quite a lot about defensive spells in Kurt's absence, and Blaine was proud of her. He hadn't seen Tyler much, the training of his combat had been taken over by Sedaine and his guardsmen, Puck and Sam. Blaine was faring better but he still was not at full strength, so any extra unnecessary strain on his body now, they feared he wouldn't be healed enough in time for the battle.

Which as the Prophecy had claimed, was at the eve of the 14th week, and it had been nearly 12 since Halle and Tyler first crossed into their world.

"It's perfectly understandable from your side Burt, but I disagree with you." Colgar spoke up.

Blaine was sitting in on another planning, seated next to Puck both of them listening intently.

"Yes it's understandable, but I don't want her hurt, that's the end of it." Burt grumbled at his long time friend, and Selvia raised both of her eyebrows.

"Actually nowhere in the Prophecy does it say she fights, it only says a 'queen shall rise'."

"When 'Beasts war'," Burt added, "look it doesn't matter, with have to come up with something else that doesn't involve her."

"But it is her that they have been after for all this time," Colgar told him, and Burt turned a glare to him, which he ignored, "and it's time she made a stand for herself, don't you think?"

"Burt, we shall all be protective of her."

"I can't place that kind of pressure on her head." Burt said quietly and everyone remained silent.

Blaine sighed loudly and stood, giving Puck a sideways smile before leaving the room, they were no closer to a strategy than they were a week ago. Blaine was becoming a little tired of the meetings.

He walked back to his room, sneaking a peak into the kids room, making sure they were still ok before moving on. 

He was a little out of his depth with this single parent thing, the kids had both come to him with fears of the future, or worries about Kurt and he had only the simplest of answers to give. He didn't know what would happen himself beyond a few weeks from now, Kurt was better at being objective.

He sighed as he closed the door to his room, he needed a shower. 

As the hot water washed over him, he felt more relaxed, reaching out in his mind for Kurt, he could tell that he was a annoyed, but mostly he was feeling a little excited. Maybe he had found a way back now. Blaine let a smile reach across his face, he always knew Kurt would find his way back, and the human world ran a lot slower in time than theirs.

He was just about to reach for the soap when something around him crackled and he opened his eyes just in time to see a vortex open up underneath the spray of the shower, and then Kurt come flying at him from within. He only just managed to catch him, but being in the shower and already wet, they both slipped and fell to the floor.

"Kurt?!" Blaine yelled as his husband groaned against his chest, the shower now spraying them both.

"Blaine." Came the reply, and when Kurt's face looked up at him, Blaine couldn't contain his joy and he kissed him.

Their mouths slid together for a moment, Blaine's tongue darting out to lick along Kurt's bottom lip, which was granted access almost immediately, and they sat together on the wet shower floor kissing passionately.

Blaine had missed him, he knew he was ok, but he missed having him close. 

Kurt pulled away after a moment, and gave one last kiss to Blaine's cheek with a small smile before getting them both up off of the floor. Blaine reached to turn the shower off as Kurt got out. He followed after him, back into the room,   
Kurt chucking off his now wet clothes, and then searching for something else to put on.

After they were both dressed again, Blaine grinned at him.

"I think everyone is dying to see you right now." Blaine said to him, and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, obviously having been lived in for a while.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked curiously.

"A week."

"Right so we have two left to get ready," Kurt said and Blaine nodded along, knowing he was talking about the Prophecy, but he was also dreading it, the feeling he was getting was chilly, "what's the strategy?"

"There isn't one, not really, everyone has a different opinion about it."

"Then let's go and sort it out." Kurt said as he swept from the room, Blaine following after him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone was listening with rapt attention, as Kurt told them about his journey to get back, the amount of annoyance he went through. Finn was just grinning, happy to have his brother back. Burt looked a little relieved that he was ok. Selvia and Colgar were overjoyed to have him join them.

"New York City?" Finn asked, and Kurt turned hard eyes to him.

"That's what I said."

"So Santana helped you back?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes."

"Now this plan..." Kurt started but Burt interrupted his son.

"It has to happen, son, there's no way we can get away with not having her there," Burt told him, even as Kurt shook his head slightly, "if she's not, it just makes her more vulnerable."

"I don't think-"

"She's ready, I know it." Burt said with conviction and Kurt sighed, he knew Burt wasn't going to be swayed on this.

Halle had to stay as close to him as possible, but it didn't stop Kurt from worrying.

"Excellent plan Burt." Colgar said as he patted his back, Selvia just grinning at him from her seat.

"I need to get to bed, got to get back to training in the morning," Kurt said as he stood to leave, turning his gaze to Blaine and Finn, "so do you two."

"Erm...Kurt I don't think Blaine should-" Finn started but Kurt turned to Blaine.

"He's perfectly fine, right?" He asked and Blaine stared up at him and then nodded slowly.

"Erm, I think so." Blaine said as he made a check of his whole body.

"Well there's only one way to find out."

Everyone went to bed after that, instructions from Kurt on their minds. In the morning while Burt and Colgar discussed the plans further for the upcoming battle, Selvia had the cooks make everyone a hearty breakfast before they left for the training rooms.

As they left the dining hall, Finn was telling Kurt about all the progress that Halle had made while he had been away, as she blushed while she walked beside them. Tyler and Halle had both been ecstatic when they had found out that Kurt was back, and both of them had knocked him off his feet in a massive hug, which had him laughing. Much to the amusement of everyone else. 

"Sedaine has been training Tyler, while I've been getting my energy back." Blaine told Kurt, his tone a little begrudging, and Kurt gave his husband a half smile, knowing full well what being out of commission does to Blaine's mood.

Tyler had already gone down ahead of them to meet with Sedaine, to get a head start on training, so Kurt had Finn lead them through to where he and Halle had been practising.

"Ok, you're going to love this." Finn told them both as he and Halle took up their positions in the middle of the room.

Kurt shook his head in exasperation of his excitable brother, but he and Blaine stood to the side and watched them. Halle was good. Kurt had raised both eyebrows as she blocked all of Finn's nastiest spells easily. She had gotten better and faster, and Kurt was impressed.

Blaine had turned to him with a knowing grin while they were watching them and Kurt gave him a subtle signal. He moved slowly away from Kurt, and towards where they were training.

Blaine made his way slowly behind Halle, Finn had spotted him for sure, but he made no move to let Halle know he was there, and he crept slowly up to her. When he was about 5 feet away, she turned and shot a ball of light in his direction, hitting him in the leg, and he went down onto his knees before laughing.

Her eyes turned from hard concentration to bewildered for a second, until she heard him chuckling as he knelt there, and she smirked down at him.

"Nice try, dad."

Kurt clapped his hands, her peripheral magic had become better too. He could say without a doubt that she would be good up against the forces they had to face soon. 

She bowed slightly at the praise from Kurt, before blushing slightly again. Blaine got to his feet and hugged her, giving her head a kiss before moving away.

"Ok, I'm going to go and check on Tyler," he said to all of them, and Kurt smiled in acknowledgement, "maybe start training myself as well."

"Good luck Blaine!" Finn called and Kurt rolled his eyes.


	30. Calm Before A Storm

Blaine was knocked on to the ground yet again.

They had been training for a few days, Blaine managing to get most of his strength back now, but the others had been going too easy on him. He had needed an opponent that wouldn't hold anything back. So that he could get stronger.

So he had asked his mate. 

He looked up at Kurt, who was standing a few feet away with a smirk, feeling the blood running down from his nose, where he had taken the hit this time. He smiled back at him.

"Getting slow, old man." Kurt taunted him and Blaine laughed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You're older than me."

"And faster apparently," Kurt said as he crossed his arms, "do you need a rest, pops?"

"You wish."

Blaine charged at him, and Kurt stepped back as he blocked the first hit towards his face. They were being watched by everyone else, Tyler and Halle were looking a little worried, but Finn, Sedaine, Puck and Sam were all cheering for one or the other. 

Blaine managed to get a few hits in to Kurt's midsection and then at his chest, but Kurt took them well, bending against them so that he still had his balance to come back again. They went on like that for a while, both landing a few good hits to the other.

They were both remembering their training days long ago, when it was Kurt who was always getting knocked on his ass. Kurt's right hook caught Blaine just underneath his eye, and turned as it hit, grinning before driving his elbow into Kurt's stomach, hearing the huff of air as he winded his mate.

Kurt's hands came around his ribs, just as Blaine expected they would, but he twisted around, avoiding the hold and his own fist landed somewhere on Kurt's cheek too.

They separated as Kurt placed a hand to his cheek, grinning back at Blaine before shooting a stinging ball at him, which Blaine dodged.

"Getting frustrated baby?" Blaine taunted with a pout, and Kurt almost laughed.

"Not yet, maybe later."

Kurt hurled more and more light balls at him, and Blaine had to keep dodging them, a couple just whizzing past his head, and as he dodged he slowly crept closer to where Kurt was standing, until he was a couple of feet away, and then lunged, tackling Kurt to the floor.

They wrestled for a little while, Kurt trying to get the upper hand over him, which was failing. Blaine placed his thighs apart and around Kurt's hips, trying desperately to grab at Kurt's wrists to stop him struggling.

He didn't expect the knee in the groin though.

It wasn't hard, but it shocked him enough so that Kurt could roll them over.

"Nobody plays fair in war, darling." Kurt said down to him with a smirk, and then disappeared from his sight.

Blaine got himself back to his feet, and Kurt was standing some ways away, waiting.

"Should we stop this?" Halle whispered to Finn, as she watched her new parents stare at each other, and he turned to grin at her.

"No, it's just getting good."

Finn and Sam were cheering for Blaine, and Sedaine and Puck were cheering for Kurt. Halle and Tyler just stood not knowing who to cheer for, both of them were equally good. Tyler raised an eyebrow as they both continued to watch each other, unmoving from across the floor, seeming to be calculating what to do next.

He could see that Blaine was getting tired, but he also knew it wasn't like him to give in.

Kurt wouldn't give him an inch of room with this fight, he was a lot tougher than everyone else. But he wouldn't knowingly hurt his husband. Would he?

Kurt was patiently waiting, and so was Blaine. Waiting for a first move, none of them was willing to give. After another minute passed, Kurt sighed and ran at him. Blaine put his arms up to defend himself, but Kurt stopped in front of him. 

"We should stop." he said, as he took in his mate's haggard sweaty appearance, he could see in Blaine's eyes that he was exhausted already.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously, as Kurt turned and walked away from him.

"You need a break."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You're not fine."

As they started to bicker, Finn gulped and turned to leave.

"Uh oh, training over." he said and the rest followed him as they all turned to leave, Halle and Tyler glanced at each other before following everyone else out. 

They knew how the fighting could get, and didn't want to be witnesses.

After everyone left, Blaine exploded.

"I don't know why I thought training with you would be different!" He shouted, getting angry now, as Kurt still had his back to him, apparently ignoring him, "knowing that you wouldn't go easy on me, like some kind of child."

Kurt refrained from answering but it only made Blaine's anger rise.

"You don't trust me to know my own body, my own limitations!" Blaine yelled at him, but Kurt kept his back turned, "I at least thought you of all people would let me make my own decisions, but no, you know best as always, fucking hypocrite!"

Blaine glared at his husband's back.

"You know I wasn't even that worried about you, when you left," he went on, "I knew you would be ok, I believed that your own stubborn nature and will would bring you back. And I know my own body Kurt!"

"Yeah so do I!" Kurt eventually turned sharply and glared back at him, "and you are exhausted."

The last part was said so quietly, with some hidden sadness in it, that Blaine slumped.

"Honey, I'm not treating you differently because I want to," Kurt said as he stepped forward, but Blaine shook his head and held a hand up and he stopped, "I know you know yourself, but there is a limit, and you're pushing it."

"But what about the fight?"

"You'll be ready," Kurt added with a small smile, "I'm not the only stubborn one you know?"

Blaine grinned at that, and turned his gaze up to Kurt's, his anger burnt out now with his fatigue.

"I'm sorry, you're right, we should take a break." He said as he stepped towards Kurt, sharing a short kiss with his mate, before they both sat to have a rest.

"Next time you yell at me though," Kurt said to him, hard eyes boring into his, "I'm punching you square in the jaw."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a few days, Kurt had managed to get Blaine into shape once more. His husband was so grateful that he trained with him so hard, it was difficult for Kurt to escape his clutches. And they were very strong clutches.

"Blaine," Kurt was warning him as he tried to pry his husband's hands from his chest and then his ass, but every time he remove one it went somewhere else on his body, "Blaine....Blaine, please."

"Kurt, I love you."

"That's nice," Kurt rolled his eyes at the over affectionate statement, and then felt Blaine's hand move itself to the front of his jeans, "Blaine!"

"Come on Kurt."

"What are you a frigging barnacle? Remove yourself from my person." Kurt said trying to be serious, but Blaine's wandering hands were beginning to make him blush a little, especially because they were still in a very public place.

"I want you," Blaine stopped them, with one hand on Kurt's chest, and one on his cheek, forcing Kurt to look into his glowing warm eyes, as he whispered, "I need you...I love you."

"Blaine-"

"Please." The word was whispered so desperately against his lips that Kurt shuddered.

Blaine grinned as Kurt glared at him, because he knew what kind of effect he was having on him. Kurt rolled his eyes, and then huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Get off of me then."

Blaine's hands were gone in an instant, and Kurt placed a hand in Blaine's to tug him along, out of their training area and through the hall to the stairs to their room.

As they left their training area, Kurt decided to check on the progress everyone else was making before they left. He poked his head in the door, spying Halle and Finn in the middle shooting bolts at each other and he nodded to himself.

He moved along to the next door, but as eh reached out to grab it, he frowned. There were no sounds from this room. His frown deepened as he looked back at Blaine, who was watching him with the same expression.

He pushed open the door, expecting the place to be empty, but on the other hand it wasn't.

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled as he spun around, avoiding the scene as best he could in front of him.

"Dad!" Tyler shouted in shock from where he had been pressed up against the wall by Sedaine, caught in a lip lock by his fathers, he brushed himself down as his face burned bright red, "we were- erm...I-i-"

"Just get back to training." Kurt said and then turned to walk back out, but Blaine gave both of the young men a wink and a thumbs up before he left.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he stared incredulously at Blaine.

"What?" His mate asked him, the silly grin still plastered on his handsome face, but Kurt just narrowed his eyes and then shook his head.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed Blaine's hand again and led them away from the training rooms, trying to forget what he just witnessed.

Blaine's hand pulled out of his as they approached their room, and soon Kurt found himself in his clutches again. Forced against the door, with Blaine blocking him in, Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Anyone can see us out here."

"So?"

Kurt was only silent as he stared at his husband.

"Don't worry about other people," Blaine said with a wolfish grin and then bent his head to mouth at Kurt's pale throat, "just worry," a kiss, "about not," a harsh bite on the skin, and a moan from Kurt, "being eaten alive by me."

Kurt laughed a little at Blaine's words, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's curls, turning his face up and kissing him hard. They both moaned as their tongues tangled almost instantly, tasting each other thoroughly, and swallowing each other's moans.

Kurt pushed the door handle down as they kissed, and they both stumbled into the room, hands fumbling quickly with their clothes. They were both physically strong so a couple of rips and tears later, they were gloriously naked and writhing against each other as they lay on the bed.

Blaine lifted himself away from Kurt for a second, their eyes meeting. Kurt could see the worry underneath the love there, and he felt the same, this upcoming war on their hands might have many casualties. Including them both.

And if they were never to see each other again, he knew that they needed this together, even if right now was all they got before.

Kurt smiled up at him, and Blaine's eyes widened a little, then he practically beamed down at him before reconnecting their lips. Softer this time, slower, feeling the burn of love in their chests.

Kurt's legs dropped open and Blaine's hips lined up with his, giving a few gentle thrusts, rubbing both of their erections together. Kurt whined into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine only kissed him harder and deeper in response, placing his arms around Kurt's shoulders to hold him against him as he continued slide his hips against his.

Kurt had to detach his lips from Blaine's roughly to gasp in some air, and then kissed along Blaine's neck and bit into the muscles of his shoulder as he moaned again.

Blaine's hand shot out to reach into the top drawer of the nightstand for the oil they always kept with them, pulling back after he found it, and smiling brightly at Kurt while he coated himself and his fingers, throwing the bottle onto the floor when he was done.

Kurt laughed at the speed with which he did it, but the amazingly happy grin on Blaine's face, blew any rude comment he could have made out of the window, he wouldn't ruin this moment.

They didn't need words, or jokes, or sarcasm, not right now. What they needed was each other.

Kurt pushed down on Blaine's fingers, as his mate watched him, glowing gold meeting shining sky blue, matching loving smiles adorned their faces, then Blaine's face lowered and kissed his way down Kurt's chest and stomach.

Kurt moaned as he felt his mate's teeth scrape lightly over the abdominal muscles, before his hot tongue slithered against the line of hair below his belly button. His husband's hot mouth engulfed him as those fingers went deeper, and Kurt could barely contain the loud moan of pleasure that broke through his throat. 

His back arched, trying to get as much attention from Blaine as possible, but Blaine had other ideas, his mouth disappeared as did his fingers, but before Kurt whined at the loss, the fingers were replaced with something much bigger and hotter.

Blaine's cock slid into him agonizingly slowly, both of them feeling everything, Kurt's hands fumbled behind Blaine's back for a second before his nails found the skin of his back and raked down it.

Blaine hissed at the assault on his back, but it only made him push his hips in harder, causing Kurt to arch his back again. Their moans, gasps and breaths mingled in the room, grasping at each other passionately as they pushed and pulled each other to the edge.

Blaine's pace had picked up, and he had lifted Kurt's thighs to be able to thrust against him at a better angle, the tightness fluttering around him every time he hit Kurt's prostate.

Kurt cried out when he came, barely able to express his love in words for the beautiful man above him, but Blaine knew, and soon followed after him with a curse and a yell of Kurt's name. They both smiled contentedly as Blaine lay his head down on Kurt's sweaty chest, Kurt's fingers playing in the curls at the back of his head.

Blaine's own hands were roaming up and down Kurt's sides, and arms, as they lay there basking in the glow and touching each other.

Neither of them had to say a word, they were surrounded by love, by safety. There was no better place to be right now, than right here in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story XD because i am too x but i am for.the next week on holiday so i won't be updating again until the week after, hope everyone can be patient with me thanks again *kisses* ;)


	31. A lot of worry

There were meetings upon meetings, most of them becoming very heated. Especially between Kurt and his father, about Halle's role in the war. Kurt didn't want her to have any part of it, he wanted her safe, and well guarded. Burt kept pushing the prophecy onto the entire group, explaining that it was her that had to finish it.

Kurt stormed out a few times, and Blaine always found him in the training rooms, punching the life out of the dummies there, or throwing his orbs around in anger.

Blaine could only watch as the stress got to his mate, he had no opinion. His wasn't counted, not being of royal blood like the rest of the war council. He hated it, but that's how it was. But he agreed with Kurt, they had to keep Halle safe.

Kurt staggered as he punched another dummy and Blaine could see him struggling to contain his rage. He winced at the ferociousness of the scream Kurt let out, as the entire training room lit up red and mist flew in every direction. Blaine covered his face and then strode forward. 

He tugged Kurt up from the ground, and turned him to stare in his eyes. His irises were red, but his eyes were also bloodshot. 

"You can't keep doing this." he said sternly as Kurt's shoulders slumped, before he pushed Blaine's hands off of his arms.

"Don't tell me what to do." he replied with a sneer, and Blaine huffed a little as he crossed his arms.

"Really? We're going down that road again?"

"No, but I need to get the aggression out, otherwise I'll explode."

"You just did."

Kurt shook his head and with a glare sent in Blaine's direction he left the room.

Blaine sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

He followed after him, trailing behind him to keep away from the anger. Kurt walked back to the hall, where Burt still sat with the others, and as Kurt slumped down in his previous seat, everyone glanced his way.

Blaine sat away from the table, but kept watch over his angry, and defeated looking mate.

"Son," Burt addressed him, and Kurt glared his way, before Burt sighed, "I know that you love her, I do too, she's like my grand-daughter now, but you have to understand how important this whole thing is."

"I know dad, but I just hate the fact that everyone is so willing to put her in danger." Kurt said with barely disguised anger in his tone, before he locked eyes with Blaine, "you agree with me right?"

Blaine's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Colgar cut him off.

"Outsiders have no say in our war strategies."

Blaine glared at that but remained silent. Kurt, on the other hand, did no such thing as he turned a heated gaze on Colgar.

"Outsider? Blaine is my husband, and a hero of war himself, just like I am," Kurt said, as he stood from the table, glaring down at Colgar, "we've been in so many battles, we can think up strategies in our sleep. Blaine's opinion matters to me."

"But hasn't Blaine already stated that his own kind might be behind all of this?" Colgar explained with a glare of his on, and Kurt turned his murderous gaze to Burt, who looked a little guilty about revealing the information, "How do we know his allegiance is true?"

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt let out a growl, the sound almost resembling a grumpy dragon.

"How dare you!" He screeched and Burt also stood up, glaring down at Colgar.

"Colgar, that's my son-in-law you're talking about."

"Race has nothing to do with allegiance," Selvia piped in, trying to remain calm in the situation, "just because they share blood doesn't mean that Blaine shares their views."

"But how do we know?" Colgar asked her and Kurt smacked the table top with his fist.

"Because I know him, I trust him, he's my husband," Kurt shouted, "I'd question your allegiance before ever doubting Blaine's."

"That's absurd!" Colgar shouted back.

"But true!" Kurt said with a shrug, and Burt smacked the table himself.

"Kurt that's enough!" He shouted and Kurt quieted down, still glaring over at Colgar with contempt, "Kurt I think you should go and cool down."

"Fine," Kurt said as he strode towards the door, "come on Blaine."

Blaine turned his wide eyes to Kurt, but followed after him.

As they exited the hall, Blaine followed Kurt out into the gardens of the ground, both of them not saying a word until Kurt came to a stop near a bed of flowers.

"I can't believe Colgar!" Kurt said as he kicked a few of the flowers, the heads ripping from the stems and ending up spreading across the grass. 

"Kurt, it's ok." Blaine said with a sigh as he placed a hand on Kurt's back, but Kurt shook him off as he turned to him with a glare.

"Blaine, it is not, in any way, ok!" he snarled and Blaine grabbed his arms tightly.

"Calm down." he said softly and Kurt glared but sucked in a breath, releasing it slowly, "I knew at some point, when the information got out, that my loyalty would be questioned. I expected it."

"You shouldn't expect it, we've been married for years." Kurt said a lot more resignedly now, and Blaine rubbed down his arms.

"Mm, nearly 41 in fact." He said with a tiny smirk, and Kurt shot a pointed look at him.

"Don't be a smart ass." He said as he sank to the floor, sitting on the grass with a slump.

"I'm not," Blaine said with a chuckle, before sitting next to him, "Just stating facts."

"I'm getting stressed."

"Getting?" Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt pushed him over on the grass.

"Shut up." Kurt said as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and Blaine laughed.

"Look, don't stress about it too much."

"But you do agree with me right? Halle would be in too much danger on the front line." Kurt said and Blaine sighed with a nod.

"She'd be in even more danger when we can't protect her." Blaine told him, and Kurt thought about it for a moment, before he sighed and lay back on the grass with Blaine.

"I don't know what to do." He breathed out a long breath and Blaine gripped his hand.

"Me neither."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tyler had been listening to everything that went on in the Great Hall. Sedaine had been escorting him to lunch in the kitchens, when he stopped as he heard raised voices. He threw a curious look to Sedaine, who just shrugged, and then they stood and listened to it.

After a while, Kurt stormed out and stomped off in the direction of the gardens, and Tyler sighed as the door closed with a snap.

"Come on, Ty, we can't hang around here." Sedaine said softly as he tugged him towards the kitchen doors.

"I know." Tyler sighed as he let himself be led along, "Kurt seemed really pissed."

"I would be too, if someone had questioned the loyalty of my partner." Sedaine said and Tyler sighed again as he was pushed gently into a chair at the table, while Sedaine moved to make them something to eat, "But you needn't worry about that, my sweet."

Tyler almost blushed at Sedaine's sentiment, throwing him a small smile. He was getting used to the pet names by now. Sedaine was the one who had confessed his feelings of attraction first, during training a few days ago. Tyler had been embarrassed at the time because he was still shirtless and sweating, but Sedaine had assured him that he hadn't anything to be embarrassed about.

They had spoken about their feelings after the training was over, when Sedaine suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Which Tyler responded too almost immediately, and found himself pushed up against the wall, afterwards.

He hadn't expected to be caught by his new fathers though, that was embarrassing. Sedaine had only chuckled at Tyler's red cheeks after they had left. Tyler's embarrassment didn't stop Sedaine's advances, and they had found themselves kissing a lot over the next 3 days. But Tyler absolutely refused him during training now, anybody could walk in.

Sedaine had been amused but had agreed to give him personal space while they were training. And Tyler appreciated his tact.

Currently, this was the fourth day after their first kiss, and they had been training since breakfast, at least 4 hours ago. Tyler had been hoping to talk to Sedaine about their relationship, but now he had more worrying thoughts on his mind. Kurt, Blaine and his sister mostly.

"You're thinking incredibly deep over there," Sedaine's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked over at him, "what's up, Mi Ethki?"

Tyler smiled at the name, he remembered asking Sedaine about the translation for some of his pet names, and Mi Ethki actually didn't translate into anything of Tyler's language, but it was close to 'my angel'.

"Just worrying." He replied with a shrug, and Sedaine placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat down next to him, with a plate of sandwiches and fruit.

"Anything I can help with?" Sedaine asked and Tyler gave him a small smile, and then sighed.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I have a couple of ears and shoulders free. Care to unload, might make you feel better?" he said as he nudged Tyler's shoulder and gave him a sincere smile.

"I'm worried."

"Yes, that much I can tell." Sedaine said, as he watched Tyler playing about with the fruit on the plate.

"About my sister mostly," Tyler said with a sigh, and Sedaine remained silent as he waited patiently,"But it's more, everything?"

"You mean the war?"

"Yes, and what my role would be in it." Tyler said as he placed one hand over his face.

"I think, you'll be on the good side with us." Sedaine tried to lighten the mood, but it only made Tyler frown as he continued.

"I mean, do I stay with Halle? Am I being assigned to protect her, and what if I can't, and it's war that means that a lot of people are going to be hurt, or die-"

"Whoa, easy." Sedaine gripped his shoulder, stopping his train of thought, and Tyler leaned against him.

"Sorry, it's just these crazy thoughts are clogging up my mind."

"Your thoughts aren't crazy, they're justified. You're right, a lot of people could be hurt, or die, that is war." Sedaine explained quietly as he wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"Kurt, Blaine, my sister...you. I have a lot of people to think about." 

"It's good to care about people, but Kurt and Blaine have fought in many wars before." He explained as he ran his fingers over Tyler's bare shoulder, watching Tyler shiver with the touch.

"I know."

"So you really only have to worry about your sister."

"What about you?" Tyler asked as his gaze flicked up to Sedaine's bright green eyes, and Sedaine smiled curiously.

"What about me?" He asked and Tyler gave him a nudge with his shoulder as he blushed a little.

"I care about your safety too, you mean a lot to me." he said quietly and Sedaine's whole face lit up with a big grin, his light blue skin shimmering slightly.

"You mean a lot to me too, Tyler," He replied as he placed their foreheads together, "I'll stay close during the fighting, for you and your sister."

Tyler smiled at that, and leaned into him a little more. They both closed their eyes and just breathed together for a moment, before Tyler pressed his lips to Sedaine's in a light kiss.

"It doesn't ease the worry though." he said as he pulled away, and Sedaine hummed.

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about it?"

"Maybe, but they seem to be having problems of their own right now."

"But they wouldn't ignore your fears."

Tyler shrugged at Sedaine's words, but he thought about it. Kurt and Blaine were having problems right now, but he did need the comfort that only his parents could give him. This war was starting to become a real thing, and it wouldn't be long before they had to fight.


	32. Past Strife

Halle sighed as Finn dropped the shields. She was still training a lot with her control, and Finn was the one who had been assigned to train her. He was good with shields, and healing so she couldn't really hurt him. He was called a guardian for a reason.

She dropped her hands and breathed deeply. She could feel her magic trying to break through her, and she knew that she had to calm herself a little. Finn was still on the other side of the training room, watching her.

"You ok over there?" Finn asked and she threw him a tired looking smile.

"Yeah, just need to-"

"I know," Finn interrupted her, "why don't we have a break?"

"Sure."

She followed Finn out of the training area, and he took her outside into the gardens. She was smiling around at all the flowers, there were some shades of colour in the garden that she had never seen before. Finn picked a couple out of the garden and placed them in her hands. 

"What colour is this?" She asked, and he laughed.

"It's not a colour, it's actually light." He explained and she raised an eyebrow curiously at him, she looked confused so Finn chuckled and held the flowers within her hands, "They're called Tarkin buds, their colour isn't in the prism of colour in your world."

She gasped as the flowers in her hands began to glow brightly.

"They are made from the light of our second sun," Finn continued, "when it's dark, they reject the shadows, they don't cast one themselves."

"Are they magical?"

"Yes, very, one of the purest forms in our world."

She grinned as the flowers in her hand continued to glow brightly.

"Watch this." Finn said and he took the plucked flowers from her hands and put them back onto their stems in the ground, and she was fascinated to see them reattach themselves, "unlike ordinary flowers, they don't wither away, and will still grow healthily if you put the, back."

"Wow, that's incredible."

"We used to have a huge garden of these buds where we lived." Finn said with a sad look in his eyes, and Halle watched him as he took a breath, "My wife used to love them."

"You had a wife?" She asked quietly and he smiled down at her.

"And a daughter."

"What happened to them?"

Finn breathed a deep sigh, and sat down on the grass by her side, pulling her down to sit with him. He had a thoughtful look on his face, trying to decide if he should tell the truth, but Halle was old enough to know the truth.

"Kurt told you about the war, right?"

"Yes." 

"I was actually a music teacher before," Finn said with a small smile, "my wife and I, we taught the children of our race, sort of like a school. My daughter was only young when the war began."

She listened patiently as she sat by him, watching his face take on a whole range of emotions.

"The fight wasn't supposed to come to our home, our soldiers were trying to keep it away," Finn said quietly, "but it broke into our community, ripping everything apart. My mother and Kurt's father were married by that time, so I was assigned in the castle. My wife and daughter were with me, but..."

She placed her tiny hand on his, and he gripped it gently.

"We had no idea how strong the darkness was, we thought it would be over with our warriors fighting, but it wasn't. My wife and daughter were killed, my mother, all of my friends, our high council, most of our race."

"What was your wife and daughter's names?"

"My wife's name was Rachel, and my daughter was called Peyton."

Finn waved a hand in front of him, and Halle watched as an image materialized in the air in front of them. It was a woman, with long brown hair, a red dress and a big smile, holding a little girl about 6 years old, who looked exactly like her. The little girl was laughing and she wore a tiny pink and white outfit.

"They were my whole life."

"I'm sorry Finn."

"Don't worry about it Hal, it was a long time ago." He said with a small smile as he placed a hand over hers, watching as tears built in her eyes, "I had a new purpose after that. I was made a Guardian, and the main bodyguard to Burt, when Kurt went off to war."

She nodded slowly.

"It's almost over." She said quietly, "right?"

"We all hope so." Finn said as he wrapped an arm around her in comfort, "But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled as the image in the air faded, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder and trying to breathe through her sadness and worry. She hoped that it was almost over, she couldn't bare it if she lost anyone else now. She had only just got some family back, she didn't want to lose it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was still a little distant from everyone after that last meeting. He wasn't angry anymore, about what had transpired between himself and Colgar last time. He understood where he was coming from. He defended his husband rightly.

But he was keeping space between himself and the others now, he couldn't say anything helpful, or useful, so he would rather let them deal with the strategy. He found himself wandering around the training area. Looking in on everyone, Blaine was training with Puck and Sam, Finn was still teaching Halle about control, and Tyler and Sedaine were training too.

He sighed as he walked to the nearest wall and slid down against it to sit on the floor. 

He didn't know what he was doing anymore. This fight was different. he had more people to worry about, the biggest being the children. Tyler and Halle were both doing well, but their opponents weren't going to hurt them if they messed up, it wouldn't be like it will be during the battle.

He could feel his sanity slipping a little. His magic was churning underneath his skin, playing on his emotions. he was slowly losing his grip and soon enough he was going to have to deal with it. He needed to train. He had to gain back some sense of stability, but the way his mind was at the moment, he couldn't be sure he wouldn't hurt anybody.

And he didn't want to hurt anyone. All of the people in this castle now, were people he respected or cared for. 

He craved to be able to fight, and throw his magic around, but he knew that if he let it out, his anger and darkness would rear its ugly head and cause a mess.

That's where Blaine found him, sitting against the wall, with his head in his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them. Like a small frightened child. He frowned as he approached Kurt slowly.

He came to a stop next to him, and Kurt gave no indication that he knew he was there, and Blaine didn't want to startle him. He knew that Kurt was losing his control and if he made him jump, the magic would fly out of him before he realized what he was doing. Blaine didn't want to deal with that.

He sat down on the floor next to him, quietly, without touching him. Giving Kurt his space, but waiting for him to realize his presence on his own. He must have been so stuck in his head, because when the training room doors opened for lunch time, everyone stopped and watched him, but Kurt never raised his head.

Halle, Tyler and Finn all gave confused and concerned looks to Blaine, who shrugged his shoulders. They all watched as Halle stepped forward gently and came to a stop in front of Kurt.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly and Kurt's head shot up, his eyes red like he had been crying, but no tears were present on his face.

"Oh." He said as he looked around at everyone standing and watching him, and then looked at Blaine who was sitting beside him, before looking back up at Halle, "Hey, how's training?"

Halle and everyone else stopped and looked at each other, before looking back to Kurt with a little bit of worry. Tyler stepped forward slowly, and held his hand out to help Kurt up from the floor. Kurt took it and as Tyler pulled him to stand, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, buried his face against his chest and sobbed.

Kurt looked shocked for a second or two, before wrapping his own arms around Tyler and hugged him close. Everyone was shocked at the turn of events, and Sedaine walked away, pulling Puck and Sam with him. This was a private moment, and no-one else should be witness.

Blaine stood and stepped over to place his arm around Halle. They watched as Kurt's resolve failed him and he sobbed into Tyler's shoulder while embracing him closer.

Halle turned sad eyes to Blaine, who threw her a sad smile as they waited.

Tyler looked up at Kurt as they were both crying, and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry things have been so hard, dad, I felt it too," Tyler said to him, and Kurt looked over at Blaine, who looked equally as sad and confused as they listened to Tyler, "you're not going through any of this alone. We're here with you, dad, we're all here, and we're trying to be stronger and better so that we don't fail. I don't want to fail."

"I-" Kurt started but Tyler carried on.

"There are so many people that I care about here now," he said as he choked on some words, "you, Blaine, Halle, Finn, Burt, and Sedaine now. I know that you're scared, and worried, I am too. I think we all are. But whatever happens, I promise, we're doing everything we can to make sure that we come out of this."

"Oh Ty."

"And I love you, I do." Tyler said with a sob, "you're my dad now, and I love you so much..."

He trailed off as Kurt pulled him back into his arms, and they both cried together. Halle and Blaine stepped forward and wrapped their arms around them too. Finn stood by, smiling sadly at all of them.

Halle was embracing her brother, while Kurt and Blaine wrapped their arms around both of them, both placing kisses against both of their new children's heads. Kurt rested his cheek against Tyler's hair as he looked over their heads at Blaine. His husband was crying and smiling with him. 

Kurt knew at that moment that he had to be stronger, and better, for his family.


	33. Battle Begins

Kurt was thinking quietly, sitting on the bed, waiting for Blaine to come out of the bathroom. After a good cry with Tyler and Halle, he felt a little better, but something was bothering him. Well, not really bothering but it made him think.

Blaine came back into the room and spied Kurt deep in his thoughts.

"You ok?" He asked as he shook his wet hair and sat next to him.

"There's something interesting going on with Tyler," Kurt said quietly and Blaine tilted his head in confusion, "it's just something I felt...in him...I don't know how to explain it, but its like a connection."

"Mind connection?" Blaine asked curiously, his eyes lighting up with interest and Kurt shook his head.

"Blood bond." He said and they both stared at each other for a while, Blaine's face a little shocked.

"How is that possible?" Blaine asked quietly and they both looked a little perplexed.

"I'm not entirely sure, it's something I'll have to talk to my father about." Kurt told him and Blaine nodded, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yeah, perhaps it was because your bond with the kids is getting stronger."

"No it's not like that, the connection is strong, I can feel it." Kurt explained a little more, but it still left them both in confusion.

"Maybe empathy?" Blaine tried and Kurt sighed a little.

"...I don't know."

"Well we just have to-" Blaine was cut off by a loud bang, and then a shudder ripped through the entire castle, shaking everything. 

They both stood from the bed, Kurt grabbing his weapons and belts, and ran out of the room and down the hall towards the kids rooms. Halle and Tyler were just running out of their door in the direction of Kurt and Blaine, and they all met in the middle as the alarms for battle sounded from below.

"Right, stay close to us." Kurt told them as Blaine transformed into the Dyrex, just before a second bang was heard and a thunderous noise followed after it as the ground beneath their feet shook violently.

"Kurt!" Finn shouted out as he ran down the hall towards them all, followed closely by Puck, Sam and Sedaine.

"Finn, find dad!" Kurt shouted back at him, as Sedaine came to a stop next to Tyler and put his hand on his arm, offering a little stability and comfort.

"Got it!" Finn said as he ran straight past and down the hall towards the stairs.

Blaine looked up as another boom sounded, and growled.

"Blaine," Kurt said as he turned to his mate, who was looking at him expectantly, "you, Puck and Sam go check out what's happening. Sedaine will stay with me."

Sedaine nodded at Kurt's plans, and Blaine gave Kurt's, Tyler's and Halle's faces a lick before running off with Puck and Sam. Kurt looked at Sedaine and gave him a nod, and a look that said I trust you with my children. Sedaine gave him a short nod in acknowledgement, and raised a hand to his chest. 

Kurt did the same gesture with a small smile, before he led them all down the hall. He had to get them all down to the armory for their protective clothing and weapons. Halle wouldn't be needing a weapon but she was more vulnerable with uncontrollable powers, so Kurt needed to get her equipped properly with protective gear.

Tyler fared a little better with his training so Kurt would trust him with some real weapons.

Kurt created a shield around them all as they ran through a part of the hall by the top of the stairs, that had been damaged. He covered them as they flew down the stairs, to the first level, and Sedaine led the way to the armory as Kurt held back and made a barrier to anything that would come from the stairs.

When they fled through the door, Kurt last through turning and locking it tight with magic, everyone scrambled for armor.

Kurt was helping Halle pull the protective gear over her head and shoulders, making sure it was done up correctly and covered almost every part of her body, while Sedaine was helping Tyler pick out some weapons and armor of his own. 

"I'm scared." Tyler admitted quietly as Sedaine was strapping the armor onto his chest and shoulders quickly, jerking his body as he done the straps up a little tight.

Sedaine looked into his eyes and smiled a little.

"Me too." He replied nd Tyler h=gave him a watery smile before wrapping a hand through Sedaine's shirt and pulling him closer.

"Stay with me, please." He whispered as he rested his forehead against Sedaine, and he felt his boyfriend huff out a small breath that fanned across the top of his cheek.

"Always."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, before Sedaine closed the distance and kissed him. Tyler wrapped his arms tight around Sedaine's neck, pressing his lips harder against the soft ones in front of him. They both breathed in through their noses, before their lips both opened slightly, sliding against the others passionately. Tyler held onto Sedaine desperately and Sedaine's hands found their way around the small of his back, holding him closer still, both of them for a few seconds forgetting about what was going on around them, until a throat cleared an they separated.

Tyler smiled over at his dad and sister, before releasing Sedaine, who turned to pick out and strap on his own armor. After everyone was geared up, Kurt led the way back out into the commotion. He needed to find Finn and his father.

Halle screamed when a few dark figures appeared on the stairs as they reached them, and Kurt and Sedaine stepped in front of the group, holding their hands out with combined light magic. The dark figures came towards them at the scream and Kurt and Sedaine both shot balls of light out in all directions, catching parts of the figures, ripping them apart and eventually making them evaporate.

"Halle, remember to keep your wits about you," Tyler whispered to his sister, "be calm."

She nodded as Kurt and Sedaine led them along again, running quickly down to the bottom of the staircase.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blaine jumped and clamped his mouth around another drakes neck, bringing it crashing down to the ground with him. Puck and Sam swiping a few of them out of the air with their swords. 

He turned his jaw quickly, feeling a swift crack in the neck of the drake, killing it instantly. He let go and watched it turn back into the female human form of a shapeshifter and he sighed in his Dyrex form, which was more a huff of annoyance out of his nostrils.

"Blaine, witches!" Sam called from behind him, and Blaine growled as he turned to see the sky above them littered with awful smoke and wisps of darkness, witches popping in and out of their teleports around them. 

"How do we deal with these?" Puck said as the all formed a semi circle, keeping their eyes on their enemy, and backs to each other.

Blaine growled loudly and then changed form. Puck and Sam exchanged a surprised look as he grew and towered over them. he lifted his spiky black head, and fired flames into the air before beating his giant wings and taking off into the air at lightning speed.

The witches scattered a little as Blaine flew towards them, breaking their spell circle in the air, still spitting flames at them all, catching a few of them.

"We need rides!" Same exclaimed loudly as he ran to the stables at the side of the castle, and Puck cursed before following after him. 

The stables had horses, the odd unicorn, and Keekies.

Keekies were scaly bird like creatures, that had a lot of shiny spines all over their bodies instead of feathers. The make up of their spines were so magical, it formed a protective shield around them. They were pure creatures, and were only used when needed. Same quickly gauged what ones were the strongest, and then brought two saddles off of the shelf at the back, heading over to them as Puck walked in.

"Keekies? I've never ridden one." Puck said with a raised brow, and Sam shot him an irritated look.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get in the air, and help Blaine." He said as he saddled the first one, before handing the lead to Puck, "Be careful not to catch the spines."

Puck was looking a little nervously at the bird creature, that was gazing at him with its own white eyes. 

"How do I get on it?"

Sam huffed a little as he strapped the saddle onto his one and swung himself up and over, seating himself in the saddle a little more spectacularly than necessary.

"Just get up."

Same pushed the Keekie forward a little and the creature honked loudly, as it started running outside. Puck gulped a little as he eyed the direction Sam headed off in, before looking back at his ride.

"Don't bite me." he warned the creature, which was still staring him down, before he swung himself over onto the saddle like Sam and kicked it forward into a run. 

Once outside in the open, the Keekies wings unfolded from around their midsections, picking up a little speed as they took off in the air, Puck gripped his sword in hand and grit his teeth as he caught up with Sam, heading for Blaine.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt grabbed for his gun as they came to a stop in the great hall, the ceiling was almost gone, and the soldiers were fighting off the creatures and darkness that were already spilling inside. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around, trying to spot a familiar body in the mass. 

"Halle, come with me, Tyler stay with Sedaine." Kurt said as he grasped one of Halle's hands, and turned to regard each of them as they nodded, "Sedaine, circle the outside, around to the back, I'll go the other way, meet in the middle."

Sedaine nodded, and pulled Tyler with him back out and down a corridor to the left. Kurt watched them go for a second, secretly hoping Tyler would be ok, before turning with Halle and running the other way.

They passed everything, and emerged into the courtyard, which was also littered with battles. A couple of drakes spun around in the air at Kurt's presence and headed straight for him. He grit his teeth and pressed Halle against his side before aiming a few red fire balls towards them. 

One of the drakes wings caught on fire and it groaned in pain as the skin in the middle ripped and melted with the flames, and the other managed to dodge a few of the hits and continued for them. As it opened it's mouth to shoot fire at them, Halle raised her hand from Kurt's side.

The drake stopped and clucked in pain, and Kurt watched with a wince as he remembered the pressure of that magic. The drake only lasted a few seconds before its body crumpled inwards, bones splitting skin and blood spurting, before Halle dropped the spell and the drake changed form in the air, landing in human form, dead.

She gasped a little and Kurt held her hand tighter before pulling her away.

He saw Finn, and made his way towards him quickly. Finn was a giant amongst the warriors in the yard, and the massive staff he swung around was making huge arcs of blood and body parts. As Kurt reached him, Finn threw him a little grin.

"Hey, where's Tyler?" he asked as he smiled down a little tiredly at Halle.

"With Sedaine, where's dad?" Kurt replied and Finn grinned again.

"Up in the tower with Colgar and Selvia," Finn said as he pointed at the top tower, and Kurt was surprised to see a lot of magic shooting from it in torrents, "fighting from above."

"You're supposed to be there too." Kurt said to him, a little frustration and irritation creeping in.

"And miss the fun? Never!" Finn said just as another couple of dark creatures swarmed around them and he swung the staff around his head, Kurt made Halle duck with him as he did. 

The creatures all crumpled and flew back as the big magic staff, swept through them, crashing into a few and throwing magic at others. Kurt sighed as he stood, and then put Halle's hand into Finn's quickly.

"Take her, and go up there with dad, now!" He said urgently and Finn nodded, before picking her up and running. 

Kurt resigned himself to leave his children's care in his family and friends, the people he trusted. While he went to fight beside his husband.


	34. Raging

Tyler was horrified by the scenes playing out around him, as they ran around the back of the castle. There were people dying everywhere, blood bones and bodies littered every inch of floor and ground around them. Sedaine made them move a bit faster, trying to shield him from the worst of it, but Tyler couldn't stop staring.

He had known he would see some awful nightmarish things, but it was completely different to whatever he could have imagined. War was gross, and the stench in the air was suffocating.

He continued following after Sedaine though, and they didn't stop until they came into the courtyard. Sedaine waited to see if he could see Kurt, before turning to Tyler. He narrowed his eyes as he looked into Tyler's eyes, assessing his sanity for the moment.

Tyler gave him a raised eyebrow, but Sedaine looked away, obviously satisfied that Tyler was ok.

Sedaine was just about to lead them through the yard, to try and find out where Kurt had got to, before he appeared, running in their direction through the battles, batting a few enemies along his way. As he reached them he looked over Tyler with his eyes before addressing them quickly.

"Your mother, my dad, and Colgar are up in the top tower," He told them, and they both shot a glance up towards the magic above them, "I sent Finn up there, with Halle."

"I'm not going up there." Tyler said stubbornly as he glared at his father, knowing exactly what Kurt was going to suggest, "I'm staying and fighting."

"Tyler-"

"No! I want to stay with you, with Sedaine, I want to help!" He said holding his ground and Kurt sighed, as Sedaine looked to Tyler with respect and pride.

"Fine," Kurt relented, "but stay close."

Tyler gave his father a small smirk and a nod, and then Kurt led them back through the hall, slicing into enemies in his way with a blade of light, his victims writhing a screaming with pain before dying. 

Tyler swallowed a little harder than usual as he watched before taking his own sword in hand, and following after him. Sedaine watched Tyler closely, as they moved along, making sure he was alright. Tyler appreciated the sentiment, but he really wanted to prove he was fine.

This was what he had been training for, but he didn't feel like he would ever be ready to take someone elses life. 

"My strategy wouldn't have worked with a surprise attack," Kurt mumbled as he came to a pause by the far wall, "Blaine and I, we could have dealt with it, but not with this many people around us."

"It's ok, Kurt," Sedaine said as he came to a stop next to him, "we'll figure out a plan."

Kurt was trying to think, but he hadn't the space or time for a breather, before they were attacked again, this time from above.

The drake that appeared through the hole in the ceiling, growled loudly before it shot flames at them, Kurt throwing up a shield quickly, just catching it in time. 

Sedaine quickly stood in front of Tyler, swirling magic in his own hand until it formed a disc, radiating with crackling energy. Kurt kept the shield up as the flames hit it, but dropped it when they stopped, just long enough for Sedaine to throw the disc, slicing into the neck of the drake and killing it.

As it slumped to the ground and transformed back, they all sighed. 

"This will be a harder battle than I thought." Kurt said and swiped one hand over his head, collecting the sweat beginning to bead there.

Tyler and Sedaine watched him for direction. They were soon moving along again, into the back of the castle, and Kurt groaned as he saw witches in the air. Along with a huge black spiky dragon shooting fire at them all.

"There he is."

Kurt, Sedaine and Tyler quickly made their way down to the gardens, underneath where Blaine was fighting. Sedaine spying his guards up in the air on Keekies alongside the dragon. 

"Tyler, you take anything on ground level, while we take the air combat with the others." Kurt told his son, who nodded a little nervously before glancing around them.

Sedaine and Kurt began firing energy balls at the enemies in the air, the black dragon in the sky looking down at them quickly, before he swooped into another witch circle in the air.

Tyler steeled his mind as he spied some creatures coming out of he darkness beneath the witches, crawling along the ground towards where Kurt and Sedaine stood. He breathed in and out once before stepping in front of them, placing himself between them and the encroaching figures. 

He held his sword in front of him, and swung it once to get used to how it felt in his hand, like Blaine and Sedaine had both taught him how to do. He blinked a couple of times, and calmed his nerves before the enemies spotted him.

They growled and howled as they started towards him, and he steadied his stance before swinging for the first one.

The first slice through the dark creature was easier than he thought, but the creature let out a growl and swiped for him. This is where Tyler's battle training came into play, and he twisting his whole body out of reach of the claws, and swung the sword down again, slicing right through it, which was a little harder. 

As the first one dissipated, the second one moved closer, and he glared, focusing his gaze on it, ready for the attack. As the creature jumped Tyler spun and ducked, but brought the sword up in an arc above him, catching and slicing through the underside of the dark creature, it howled in pain as it landed on the floor and disappeared.

Kurt was watching Tyler out of the corner of his eyes, smirking when he found that his son was faring pretty well, before focusing his attention to getting rid of the witches around Blaine. He was throwing discs of red light, that were slicing through the dark wisps in the air, and knocking the witches out of the air, Blaine was catching the fallen ones and crunching them as they fell.

"Sedaine, can you create an ice wall?" Kurt asked and Sedaine nodded while focusing on cooling the air around the castle, his eyes shining a little blue with the power.

Everything around them started freezing, including the grass and the flowers in the garden. Tyler shivered as he concentrated on hacking away at the dark creatures on the ground, they were becoming slow as they froze, so it made it a little easier to gain the upper hand.

Kurt was firing balls of energy at everything flying around above them. Taking care not to hit Blaine, Puck or Sam, and as the air became colder, the enemies starting becoming sloppy in the attacks. It was easier to hit them, and Blaine eventually could leave the sky, leaving the rest to Kurt and Sedaine, and opting instead to help Tyler on the ground. 

Tyler was doing well, but he had never been in this kind of battle situation before, so Blaine landed as the Dyrex directly in front of him and attacked the dark creatures crawling from the ground.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finn still had hold of Halle, he had swung her up onto his back, and created a shield around her as he ran through the courtyard, not looking back as they left. The battle was still raging around them, most of Colgar's and Selvia's soldiers faring well against the dark enemies. Finn ran through, swinging his staff out at a couple of dark entities that were materializing from the ground. 

Halle gasped as the staff lit up brightly at the first couple of hits, and she ducked her head as some of the dark creatures swiped at the shield around her. Finn ran again, past everything, and into the castle again, past the great hall, which had almost been destroyed and through to the corridor that led to the tower.

He checked on Halle quickly before ascending the staircase, knocking down a couple of creatures that were steadily making their way up. 

When they reached the top, Finn dropped the shield and put Halle down, placing a shield over the door before making his way over to Burt.

"Finn," Burt greeted as he threw another ball of light towards the creatures below, "where's Kurt?"

"Fighting." Finn replied as he stood by the small window and began firing magic himself, as Halle stood beside him.

Burt gave her a small smile as she looked over at him, and she only gave a tentative look back. Burt knew she was nervous and afraid, but any form of comfort he could give her he would. 

"There's more coming!" Colgar exclaimed as he threw another lightning bolt across the sky, electrocuting a few flying creatures and drakes, watching them all to the carnage below, "Burt we need a lot more help!"

"There is no more help, we have to deal with that." Burt told him, before moving to look out of the small window. 

There were creatures and darkness coming out of the woodland around the castle and he cursed quietly before he turned to look at Halle. She was still a little frightened but her eyes were watching everyone carefully. Burt walked to her and took her hand, pulling her against his side, and she placed her little arms around him.

"Finn, I'll keep Halle with me, you should go and help your brother." Burt told Finn, who turned to regard him with confusion.

"Kurt told me to stay with you." Finn said and Burt nodded.

"He worries, but up here in the tower, we'll be alright, you need to be down there," Burt said with a small smile, placing his hand on his step-son's head, "Halle and I will be fine here. Go."

Finn hesitated a little, looking over Halle and Burt, before nodding slowly, and leaving, making sure that his shield covered the door again. He gave them one last glance before he ran back down from the tower.

Halle looked up at Burt when Finn left.

"Come on, Halle, you can help us with this stuff." Burt said with a small smile, as he led her to the window, she looked nervous but she nodded all the same.


	35. Fear And Injury

"Tyler!" 

Tyler ducked as another creature spun for him, claws clanging against the metal armor over one shoulder as he dodged the attack. He brought his sword up against the jaws of another, it's rancid yellow teeth clamping around the blade and forcing Tyler to his knees.

He braced the sword against the jaws of the creature and grit his teeth. He put all of his might into pushing it back but it was too strong. And the acrid breath of the thing in front of him was starting to melt his clothing. 

All of a sudden the creature was wrenched away from him, and Tyler had to cling to the hilt of his sword so it didn't leave his hand. Blaine had the creature around the spine, shaking it in his massive jaws. The creature sputtered as its entire body was ragged and broken, before Blaine dropped it to the ground and stomped on its head with his massive clawed paw.

Tyler caught his breath, they had been fighting off these dark beings for hours, and it seemed never ending. He had been close to death so many times, but Blaine or Kurt would always warn him, or jump I to save him. He felt like a burden.

But it was too late to retreat now, he had to keep fighting. 

Finn had appeared in the midst of it all, and engaged in combat with something foul. The creature was covered from head to toe, in black fuzz, but it had long legs, almost like a spider, and a rounded body and pointed face. It's snout was dripping, as it lumbered towards the battle ground, and as it reared its head back, Finn had thrown up a magical shield just in time so as not to get sprayed with acid.

It was called a Rancor, but it was huge. Almost the size of an elephant, if Tyler could take a guess. 

All of the dark creatures smelled really bad, putrid, rotten, and like death. This war was awful.

Sedaine ran a hand over his back as he stepped towards him, and Tyler threw him a tired shrug.

"This is never ending." He said quietly as he held one of his arms, a slice of skin was missing, from an earlier fight with one of those dark shadow creatures.

"It will end." Sedaine assured him, but Tyler looked back at him with scepticism, before turning back to regard the battle around them.

Blaine was savagely killing his own kind, the bodies littering the ground around him, dark creatures turning back to their human forms as they fell. Kurt was engaged with witches and entities, using his light magic to keep them at bay, occasionally blasting one out of the sky. 

Finn was battling the Rancor, swinging his huge staff at it, causing ripples of destruction and debris around himself.

Tyler shook his head, and then refocused his attention to the dark creatures creeping up on him and Sedaine again. He widened his stance and readied himself to face them again, as Sedaine mirrored his stance next to him.

Just as he swung for the first creature to reach him, there were screams erupting all around them, and Blaine growled loudly at whatever was happening.

Kurt threw one more red ball of fire into the witches in the air, before he ran back towards Tyler and Sedaine.

"Don't let them bite you!" He yelled as he ran, pointing over his shoulder at the ground behind him, and Tyler could barely see what he was pointing at.

It looked like the earth was moving, but it wasn't the dirt, it was millions of Chihuahua sized lizards, brown in colouring with dark splotches all over them and glowing red eyes, running towards them. It looked like water, as wave upon wave of them got closer.

"What are they?" Tyler asked as Kurt and Sedaine formed a protective line in front of him. 

"They're Lizards, but not the kind you see in your world," Sedaine said, and Kurt nodded along with him, "they're extremely toxic, and very fast."

"Do. Not. Let. Them. Bite. You." Kurt stared him down with worried eyes, and Tyler gulped but nodded as they all turned back to face the swarm of lizards on the ground.

Kurt and Sedaine both released cloaking magic, that crawled along the ground, Kurt's of fire, and Sedaine's of ice, freezing and burning anything within their path. The first wave of lizards were either burnt or frozen, but it didn't stop the wave of oncoming from crawling quickly over the top of the fallen nd continuing swiftly on their way forward.

Tyler glanced nervously in Blaine's direction, he was standing a few feet away, growling in anticipation of the fight on their hands. The flames from Kurt, and the icy clouds from Sedaine were taking care of quite a few of them, Blaine had changed into his Cattari form, a huge black furred panther like big cat, with spines down its back and a big jaw full of teeth. Its whip like tail waving around in the air above its back.

Blaine growled before turning quickly and swiping at the oncoming lizards with his tail, the whip like appendage cutting through most of them and flinging some backwards in the air.

Tyler was nervous as a couple of the lizards made their way towards him, reaching around Kurt and Sedaine's defenses, and he focused his sight on them, so he didn't lose their movements.

As one reached his leg, he stepped back quickly and hit it with the blade his sword in a downward swing, knocking it back over Kurt's head and back to where it's own kind were being burned alive.

The squeals were loud, and Tyler ended up being knocked over as he was concentrating on the little lizards. He looked up into the dark rotting face of the creature above him, before a huge explosion happened close by, scattering everyone around.

Tyler landed a few feet away from where he was standing before, and he felt a pounding inside his head before he lost consciousness. The last thought on his mind was, what happen now?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He could hear his name being called, but it was muffled like he was underwater. He tried to open his eyes but his head hurt so much, and they felt really heavy.

"Tyler!" His name again, but he didn't recognize the voice.

He felt breath against his face and he forced his eyes open a slit, spying a huge jaw in front of him, and lots of pointed horrid yellow teeth snarling at him. He couldn't work out what was going on, and his brain didn't kick in with fear, just confusion. As that massive jaw full of teeth came towards him, he shook a little, but the horrid teeth was knocked out of view, followed by a huge growl.

He shook his head a little and looked up, trying to focus, seeing two dark creatures wrapped around each other, fighting.

Hands gripped at him, and pulled him up. He felt himself lifted onto someone's back, and then his mind went blank again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt watched as Finn fled with Tyler on his back, his brother swinging his staff at everything in sight. Kurt turned back to see Blaine finish off that hound, and rub his own muzzle clean a little before turning to look back at Kurt.

"Kurt, Blaine! Look!" Sedaine called to them from a few feet away, and they stared where he was pointing.

Coming through a couple of dark portals were more of Blaine's kind, and Blaine growled irritably.

"Fall back, we have to get to my dad." Kurt said to both of them, and they nodded before following him back into the castle to ascend the tower that held the rest of their family and friends.

As they ran past the great hall, a couple of dark creatures tried to reach out and grab them from the doorway, where it was hanging off its hinges, but Blaine was faster. He tackled both of them with a roar, pushing them down and grappling with them, until Kurt and Sedaine heard a couple of snaps and then he reappeared. 

They continued down to the door just past the great hall, stopping to check no other enemies were following them, before the ascended the staircase quickly. Blaine bringing up the rear of their group, so as to guard their backs against attacks.

It was pandemonium when they arrived at the top of the tower, Burt had a shield over Finn and Halle, while Finn was healing Tyler, and Colgar and Selvia were trying to ward off the enemies in the air outside the broken roof.

Kurt Blaine and Sedaine got into the fray straight away. Sedaine went over to shield Tyler and the rest, while throwing magic at the creatures on the roof, and Blaine transformed into a drake and flew out to grapple with a few himself.

Kurt was torn between what to do, they had to get out of the tower. It wasn't safe anymore.

"We need to get out of here," he said out loud, more to himself than anyone else.

He ran over to the break through in the roof, and shot a few magic balls in amongst the creatures out there and called for Blaine.

His mate stopped in the air and looked down at him.

"I need a Gorgon." Kurt said to him with a determined look, and he swore he saw a spark in his husband's eyes before he transformed and became bigger.

The Gorgon was a creature that lived in huge dark caves, in a very dark part of the world, only a few people had ever seen one, including Blaine. It was bigger and bulkier than a dragon, which made it extremely slow, with longer fangs and sharper claws. Spines down his back like razor sharp knives, and four bat-like wings, the skin between the digits thick like armor plating.

The perfect beast to move everyone to another part of the castle.

The Gorgon landed on top of the tower roof, but it was heavy so both of its front feet, crashed through and into the room everyone was standing in. Selvia gasped.

"My tower will be destroyed." She said and Kurt smirked up at Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, hover." He said and Blaine growled a little rumble and began flapping his huge wings, picking his body weight up a little from the tower, but remaining standing over everyone.

Kurt helped Burt and Finn pick up Tyler and move them all over towards one of Blaine's feet. Finn placed Tyler over one of his shoulders, and Kurt pulled Halle closer, as they all climbed onto one of Blaine's big feet. Selvia, Colgar and Sedaine were still firing magic shots out at the enemies around. 

As Blaine lifted himself up, his wings working a little harder to lift him, it created wind that blew some of the other things out of the sky, and Selvia, Colgar and Sedaine, grabbed onto a foot each as they lifted.

Blaine moved them down towards the courtyard, and as he got closer to the ground, the wind his wings were creating blew all the surrounding enemies back a few hundred feet, and he stomped onto the ground. Everyone quickly jumped off of him and ran to the nearest door to the dining hall. 

There was a huge explosion outside as they went in, and Kurt turned to see Blaine firing huge fireballs at the remaining enemies around them.

Kurt hoped that whatever would happen now, would be the end of it.


	36. Trapped

Everyone was becoming exhausted. Finn had put most of his own energy into making sure Tyler was healed. And as he pulled him up to standing, he slumped against the wall. Kurt asked him if he was okay, and he shot him a nod and a tired grin.

"What's the plan now?" Colgar asked as he wiped a little sweat off his brow and everyone looked to Kurt for instruction.

"We hold this place, shield it off." He said and they all nodded as they moved to all the corner of the room and began making magical barriers.

Blaine was still fighting outside, he had changed back into the Dyrex now that the enemies were tapering off. There were a couple of screeches as something big crashed through the far wall, next to Colgar. Everyone readied their stances, but they were a little too late as a pair of massive jaws, gripped a hold of Colgar's chest and ripped into him.

Burt yelled and Selvia gasped in horror as they were unable to help their long time friend as he screamed and was ripped apart. Halle screamed from behind Burt, and covered her eyes as blood spattered everywhere. Sedaine crept closer to Tyler, for protection, and everyone stepped away from the walls, and more central in the room.

Kurt grit his teeth and raised one of his light guns, blasting a few bullets into the head of the beast that crashed through the wall, destroying it where it stood. As its body slumped down to the ground, Blaine came through the other door, panting harshly.

He looked at the beast and at Colgar's body before growling and stepping over towards Kurt. 

"Blaine, wh-" Kurt started but another boom interrupted them, shaking the room as dark matter crashed through the opposite wall, and everyone gasped or screamed as it barreled into Kurt and Blaine.

They were knocked off their feet and flung across the room, over to where the crumpled body of Colgar and the beast were, and they landed in heap of rubble by the wall. 

Tyler made to step forward to help, but Sedaine gripped his arm and shook his head, and Halle stood behind Burt, quivering with fright and worry.

Finn ran over to where Kurt and Blaine had been thrown and grabbed his brother's outstretched hand, pulling him up and out of the rubble. Blaine followed after in his human form, both of them had cuts over their faces, and Blaine's head was bleeding, but they were ok.

Tyler exhaled a little in relief but then they were surrounded.

Hordes of Dyrex, and other beast surrounded the group, coming through both the holes in the dining hall walls, and growling and snarling as they waited in a circle. Finn dragged Kurt and Blaine back over to stand with the rest of them as they heard laughter.

It was a deep voice, and Blaine swallowed hard as he recognized it. 

"Shit." He said quietly, and Kurt heard him, but didn't turn away from the laughter as it came closer. 

A man stepped into the hall, and through the hordes of beast, coming to a stop a few feet away from them, flanked by two other massive beasts. HE stared around at all of them with an evil grin, eyes landing finally on Blaine.

"Hello, son."

Blaine growled low and changed into his Dyrex form again, splitting a little of his skin, making him bleed again, before roaring loudly at his father. The man was not intimidated at all. 

Kurt stood next to him, tense as he looked upon the man behind all of this death and destruction, the man who had made his mate's childhood a living hell. He glared at him, but didn't move.

"Who are you?" Burt demanded, as he stepped forward, beside Blaine, who was still snarling, eyes trained on his father, "Are you behind all of this?"

"Absolutely," the man replied with a grin, "my name is Zekiel, and you must be Burt Hummel."

"I am."

"I'm going to make this simple for you, Burt," Zekiel said with a sneer, "give me the girl, and we'll spare your lives."

Tyler moved closer to his sister and glared around them. 

"Not an option." Kurt responded and Zekiel turned his eyes to Kurt, taking in his stance.

"So, is this the mate you chose Blaine?" Zekiel questioned with a smirk, his dark eyes looking Kurt up and down, "Pathetic."

Blaine growled, as Kurt glared at the man in front of them.

"You're the one that's pathetic," Tyler growled from where he stood in front of his sister, repressing a shiver as Zekiel's eyes turned to him, "my sister isn't up for discussion."

"Tyler." Kurt warned him, and Tyler quieted down but still kept his position in front of his sister as he glared at Zekiel.

"So this is what you became Blaine," Zekiel sneered at his youngest son, and stepped forward a little, still flanked on either side by what Kurt assumed were Blaine's brothers, "weak willed, consorting with humans, what a waste of everything I ever taught you to be."

"You taught him to be a monster," Kurt said with disdain, "and you almost destroyed him. Blaine is a lot stronger than you ever gave him credit for."

"You really believe that he's a credit to you, he's a weakling and pathetic, just like the others in this room."

"You're the one who's weak, a slave to the darkness."

Zekiel let out a small chuckle, and then clicked his fingers. The circle of beasts all dove forward to attack. Finn and Burt were faster and threw a shield around the kids before blasting their way through all of the beasts. Kurt and Blaine jumped into the battle, Blaine knocking a couple of beast on to the floor and started ripping into them. 

He was soon gripped around the neck by one of the massive beasts which flanked his father, one of his brothers, and thrown to the ground.

Kurt was facing off against Blaine's other brother, or who he thought would be his brother. He was creeping forward and growling at him, and as Kurt reached for a gun, he lunged. he knocked Kurt to the ground and about 5 others jumped into the fight too. 

Kurt could feel the fangs breaking through his armor, around his legs and his arms, as he grappled to break free from the hold on him. Something sparked around him, and all of a sudden the beasts were thrown off of him. Kurt looked around to see Halle with her hand raised, pointing the magic towards him.

He smirked a little, as he stood up, quickly brandishing his guns and firing bullets into the surrounding horde.

Blaine was still grappling with one of his brothers on the floor, but soon enough the other joined in, and they held Blaine down as they bit into him.

He roared and growled as he tried to break the hold on him, as his brothers claws and teeth tried to bite into his stomach. He changed form quickly into a beast with a lot more armor, and pushed himself up, but his brothers also changed form and forced him back down.

Kurt fired a bullet against one of their back ends, and it turned around to growl at him. 

Zekiel raised and clicked his fingers, and the remaining beasts all stopped the attack and fell back into a circle. There weren't a lot of them left, but Blaine was still being held down by his brothers, and Kurt stood frozen unable to do much of anything.

Blaine growled low in his throat, and one of his brothers clamped their teeth around his neck, biting down hard, and making Blaine cry out a little with pain.

"Stop!" Kurt called to them, and tried to move but the surrounding beast moved in a little.

Zekiel raised his hand again, and the brothers stopped attacking Blaine, but kept their grip on him.

Now Kurt was at a loss, he didn't know what to do.


	37. Family Issues

"Zekiel, stop this." Kurt tried sending a worried look at Blaine, and glaring at his father.

"What, and let my sons miss out on all the fun of torturing a traitor?" Zekiel said with a fake hurt tone.

Blaine and both of his brothers then transformed back into their human forms, and Blaine punched one of them, but they still grappled him to the ground, holding him down.

"You can't do this, he is your son!" Kurt yelled and watched as Blaine was pushed further into the floor by his brothers, who were both laughing at his attempts to get up.

"He's not my father," Blaine hissed through his teeth and glared at his former family, even as his face was pushed against the floor, "I gave up my family for a new one, one that loves me."

"And yet, here you are, about to die in front of your...family." His father said cruelly and then snapped his fingers, causing his brothers to transform into Krekial.

Blaine quickly transformed into a Drodon and managed to get himself up to face them.

They smashed themselves down onto him, simultaneously, sending him and them crashing to the ground yet again. They were snapping at him, it was all claws and teeth, as Blaine tried to hold them off, snapping back every time he saw an opening. His brothers both changed into Grilarg and increased their attacks, forcing Blaine to forego his form in favour of another.

"Stop this now!" Kurt screamed at Zekiel as they all watched in horror as Blaine was brutally beaten and bitten.

Zekiel only laughed with amusement.

"And what would be the point of that? I'm afraid he had this beating coming since he walked away from us."

Blaine growled as his neck was bitten and he was held down again, while the other was trying to rip into his hide, his tough skin was making it near impossible to rip into, but he was in pain.

"You're his father!" Kurt screeched at him, but the man only widened his smirk.

He tried to change again but his brothers only changed with him, unrelenting in their attack, the force of their bites and pushes and kicks skidding him across the marbled floor of the room, and he could hear gasps and growls around them as they fought.

His brothers, before long, would kill him, Blaine knew that, their bites were harder, their claws scratching deeper, rage and evilness in their souls almost enjoying it.

"He just told me I wasn't, he has always been a disappointment." Zekiel said with a grimace.

Blaine was thrown back against the ground with one of his brothers jaws attached to the front of his neck, his fangs puncturing skin, making Blaine a little dizzy with the blood loss.

"Nooo!" Kurt cried out, but couldn't move from his spot.

Zekiel clicked his fingers again, and the brothers released their grip on Blaine but stood above him, ready to finish him off at their father's word.

Blaine was breathing heavily and he was fighting to keep his consciousness, as his siblings loomed over him, one with the paw on his neck to keep him down and he growled up at both of them.

Kurt glared at Zekiel.

"Let him go!"

"Give me the girl, and you can have Blaine." Zekiel said with an evil sneer and Kurt blanched with disgust, "You're mated, if he means that much to you...hand her over."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, but remained silent. He spared a glance to his brother and his father, both of them looking back at him with bewildered and lost expressions, as Halle shuddered in fright behind him.

"Come on, Kurt," Zekiel said and Kurt glared back at him again, gritting his teeth against the anger and confusing emotions bubbling inside of him, "You know you don't care about these kids, not like how you feel about Blaine."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine again, the black beast on it's back, stuck underneath two brown beasts, being held down in surrender and he nearly cried. Blaine, his beautiful Blaine.

Kurt shuddered as he thought of a life without his mate, he couldn't bare this existence without him. But...he knew he couldn't give the children up, he loved them too, and they depended on him. Zekiel was wrong, Kurt and Blaine had fallen in love with these kids, just as much as any parental figure would. 

He swallowed a little hard before stealing himself and looking back to Zekiel, who had a cruel smile on his face.

"Go To Hell!" Kurt shouted and no sooner had he said the words he heard a pained yelp and a roar.

Looking quickly over to Blaine, he saw that Blaine had made himself into a dragon and had blasted a flame into one of his brothers, who had fallen to ground and yelped as the flames wrapped around him.

Everything kicked off again from there, as Blaine brother howled in pain, all of the others sprung forward to attack.

Kurt dug into his holsters quickly for his guns, firing off a few rounds around him, as Burt and Sedaine moved the kids in closer to him. He focused one gun on Blaine's other brother firing two shots quickly, watching as the brown beast sunk to the floor and changed back into it's human form as it stopped moving.

Finn rammed the beasts in front of him with his staff, before swinging the heavy thing over his head, taking out a lot more of them in one huge sweep. Finn then ran over to Kurt, and his brother picked up Halle, flinging her onto Finn's back.

"Hold on to me, tightly...and make a shield for me darling." Finn told her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as tightly as she could, concentrating on protecting them both with her light as he did another big sweep with his heavy staff, and he nodded at Kurt before he took off across the room to fight more of them.

Kurt shooed Tyler over to where Burt was surrounded by a magical shield, placing him with his father, as Burt was firing off magical blasts to the shadows that had started creeping into the room, and Tyler stood with Burt while Kurt turned to join the fight.

Sedaine and Selvia were back to back, firing icy shards and balls of light into the oncoming creatures.

Kurt eyed Finn across the room, with Halle on his back, waving and smashing his staff into more and more creatures, he was in the middle of running around and firing into the waves of dark beasts when he heard a roar from above.

He shot another beast in the head, watching as it crumpled to the floor before he looked up. The roof had been broken through and he could see two dragons in the sky, shooting flames at each other. 

Blaine beat his wings hard to stay in the air, he was losing energy but he pushed himself to keep going, he opened his mouth at the same time his father did, and their flames met with a clash and a spark.

Blaine kept the flame going as his father closed the gap between them, and he beat his wings again, faster and harder to stay on the same level, even if his flame was becoming weaker the longer he held it.

His father reduced the flame as he crashed head first into him, sending them both tumbling through the air a little before righting themselves, attached to each other by their back claws in each other's scaly bellies.

Their wings clipped each other as they tried to maneuver one another around in the air, to gain the upper hand in the battle, swinging themselves round in circles, as they bit each other's necks and wing joints, and their clawed feet scratched into their stomachs and chests.

Blaine managed to try one of Kurt's moves from training, and swung his head back and brought his wings down as his back feet flung up, kicking his father in the jaw, sending his head and neck snapping backwards, and then he used the upside down momentum he had to twist his wings in the air and spin himself around, using his spiny tail like a whip to drive his father away.

Kurt smiled slightly as he watched the move from down below, and then an arrow flew past his head and he turned to find himself surrounded once more. His guns swung out of his hands as he threw them in the air, and then a huge ball of light spread from his chest and out in a big arc, decapitating the enemies surrounding him, while only a few remained and he caught the handles of his guns again as they came down and shot the last remaining ones in quick succession before moving back towards Finn, to help him.

He heard a crash and a guttural roar from above them, as he and Finn rid a line of beasts, and he looked up to see Blaine and his father now wrestling in the air, and transforming into different creatures as Blaine's wings gave up on him, and he was falling with his father wrapped around him, they changed from dragons into Roerak, from Roerak into Krekial, and as they hit the ground in the room, they were Dyrex, still wrestling and eagerly biting and clawing at each other.

Kurt grit his teeth as he saw Blaine becoming more tired, and his father was gaining the upper hand, and he ran past a few other beasts that were gathering.

"Finn!" He yelled and as Finn swung down he looked his way, and Kurt nodded over to Blaine, and Finn gave him a firm nod as he lowered his staff and himself down to the ground, as Kurt ran up from behind him.

Kurt placed both feet onto Finn's staff and his brother's quiet incantation he had been performing, caused his strength to almost triple and he tightened his grip on the staff as he felt Kurt stand on it, before lifting it high and flinging Kurt over everything, towards Blaine and Zekiel.

Blaine grappled with his father as he held him down on the ground, growling and snapping at any part of Blaine he could reach, as Blaine kept a clawed paw up under his neck, trying to keep him away. He was becoming weaker, and as his father bent to sink his teeth into his neck, there were a few bangs as his father flew backwards and off of him.

Kurt landed on his feet in front of Blaine, standing in a defensive stance, still with his guns held up and pointing towards Zekiel.

Blaine's father was sputtering as blood poured out of his mouth, and he couldn't hold his form anymore, he sunk to the floor as he switched to his human-like form and smiled cruelly up at Kurt, through the blood in his mouth.

"So...*cough* *sputter* I see I should have set my sights on you, Hexalka," He choked out through the blood, and Kurt kept his gaze and his weapons trained on his form as Blaine stood up behind him, "What kind of boy did I raise to be a damsel in distress?"

"You didn't raise me," Blaine told him with a sneer, "I raised myself."

"Who do you think gave you that fighting spirit," His father said as he choked and coughed again, sending blood spattering the floor, "I bet you didn't tell Kurt that you were a part of the army that vanquished his race, huh?"

Kurt's eyes widened as did Blaine's, and they stared at each other for a while.

"Kurt, I- I..."

"Oh, Blaine, you were such an excellent killer...too bad you left, you could have been great." His father sneered as he stood, eyeing the two of them with a glint of amusement on his cruel face.


	38. Over Now

Zekiel laughed as Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, one with a calculating look, the other with a total look of shame and guilt. He felt proud of the destruction he caused, and even now at the almost end of everything, he felt like causing more damage.

"You always had an affinity for causing bad things to happen Blaine," he said and Blaine turned wide, sad eyes towards him, "can't stop yourself from disappointing everyone can you? Such a waste."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Zekiel, before glancing at Blaine, and watching his husband's sad gaze fall to the floor. Even after everything they had been through, his father was still able to cut him deeply. He turned back to Zekiel with a glare.

"What's the matter Blaine? Cant handle the truth? You always were a snivelling little coward, even killing children didn't seem to snap you out of that fairy attitude of yours..."

As Zekiel kept talking, Kurt could see that Blaine was becoming upset. And no-one upsets a member of Kurt's family.

"...even the Hexalka fairy is more manly than you are, at least he-"

His sentence was cut off as a bullet from Kurt's gun fired through his head and his body slumped to the floor. Blaine jumped at the blast, a little shocked as he watched the body of his father slump over and fall. But he swallowed loudly and turned to regard Kurt, who was slowly placing his gun back into the holster.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, I didn't know-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt turned and slammed into him, wrapping his arms around him, and Blaine hugged back just as fiercely.

"I told you," Kurt whispered brokenly into his hair, "I don't care about your past, I care about you."

Blaine smiled and kissed a line up Kurt's neck and Kurt pulled back and tugged him forward so that their lips smashed together.

They kissed passionately for a few moments, before Kurt pulled back and kissed over Blaine's cheeks and eyelids, then his nose and his chin.

"I love you, Blaine." He told him, before wrapping him in his arms once more.

"I love you too."

"Erm...guys?" Finn called from the other side of the room, and Kurt turned to find that they had trapped the last remaining beasts against one wall, Sedaine and Selvia had frozen all of their limbs, they couldn't move.

Kurt raised his guns again with a snarl on his lips, but Blaine quickly grabbed his wrists and held them down. 

"No, don't." Blaine said and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he watched him, lowering his weapons, as Blaine walked over to the line of beasts.

He stopped in front of them, glaring at all of them for a moment, before he said, "Change."

All of them slowly transformed back into their human forms and Blaine could tell that some of them were afraid, he also recognized a few faces from his father's army.

"What do you want to do with them?" Kurt asked as he stepped up to him, and Blaine sighed.

"They should go home," Blaine said to Kurt, who nodded curtly, and then they both turned a glare towards the rest of Blaine's race, "and they never come back."

It was a warning. They knew it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a hard task, getting the rest of Blaine's race to their home land, but Blaine was adamant that he escort them home. Making sure that they all knew the consequences if they ever stepped foot in the kingdom grounds again. 

Kurt was watching Blaine closely as they approached his home land, he wanted to be sure that Blaine was alright with coming back to the nightmare that was his childhood. But Blaine was very stoic as they got closer. And quiet.

He knew this would be hard for Blaine, and he wanted to be here for him in case things got a little too much. Now that the battle was over and Blaine's father had been killed, they felt an entire weight fall off of their shoulders. But Blaine still had family here, and Kurt didn't want him to become too upset with seeing them.

Blaine led them into the town he grew up in, and the soldiers around them released the Shapeshifters from their chains, and shooed them away. Blaine turned to Kurt to give him a small smile. 

"Come with me, I need to see someone." Blaine said and Kurt nodded as Blaine led them up a small path to the big house at the back of the town. 

As they got closer, Kurt had a revelation, Blaine was taking him to his house. The place of his childhood nightmares. The place within which he was raised and tortured daily.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as they approached the door, and watched quietly as Blaine rapped his knuckles on it. 

A woman answered the door, and gasped slightly before calling out for someone inside.

Blaine held his breath as he waited for someone else to appear. Kurt made to hold his hand but Blaine shook of his touch. Kurt sighed and left him his own space to deal with things.

"Oh my-" came a quiet voice from the doorway, and Kurt saw a short skinny woman, with dark curly hair answer the door. 

She looked older than Blaine, a little age weary, and Kurt noticed Blaine tense a little as he stared at her with barely concealed contempt.

"Blaine, is that really you?" She asked with a small smile, and Kurt turned his eyes to Blaine.

"Mother." He said a little tensely, and she reached for one of his hands and he brushed her aside and stepped into the house, past her.

Kurt followed after him, brushing past her too, coming to stand next to him, as Blaine turned to glare at her.

"I just wanted to tell you personally, that your husband and your sons are dead," Blaine said and she crumpled a little, her façade wavering a little, "and shapeshifters are now banned from ever leaving their own homeland."

"What?"

"No exceptions," Blaine went on, giving her a hard stare, "I'm just here to let you know, thought it might be better coming from me."

As Blaine turned to leave, she grabbed his arm lightly.

"Blaine, please, don't blame me, I had no other choice but to follow along with your father. I never wanted all of those things to happen. Please." She pleaded and he shook her grip off of his arm.

"You let that man, break my arm, you let my brothers beat the crap out of me," He glowered at her, and spoke through gritted teeth, "not once, did I hear a good word, or some form of comfort from you, or anyone else. I was alone."

She put her head down and he continued, and Kurt could see that the anger just underneath his skin was surfacing.

"You left me alone, you were supposed to be my mother, someone to protect me, hold me, love me," he stopped as his voice choked a little, and Kurt felt bad about not comforting him, but Blaine had to do this alone, "I had no-one. But what I finally figured out is, I don't need you, or any of this. I hve what I always needed and wanted."

He gripped Kurt's hand behind him, throwing him a look that was affectionate but also very sad.

"I hope you realize the error of your ways after all these years, you're not my mother, you were never a mother, you have to deal with that. We're leaving." As Blaine turned to leave there was a small cry, and he paused.

A lady brought a baby into the room, and she handed it over to Blaine's mother, who took it lightly in her arms.

"Who's is that?" Blaine asked as he watched his mother try to comfort the crying infant.

"He's your nephew," she said, "he was born 3 days ago, his mother died so I took him in."

"Give him here." Blaine demanded and she gave him a confused look.

"But I-"

"Now." he said and she handed him the baby.

Blaine and Kurt looked down at the tiny pink face underneath all of the blankets, and wide hazel eyes opened and stared up at them, before the tiny face scrunched up in a cry again.

"I was hoping to redeem myself with this one," Blaine's mother said, as she tried to take the baby back, "bring him up how I never raised my own."

Blaine snatched the baby out of her reach and she frowned.

"He looks like you," she continued, "the dark hair and the hazel eyes are all from my side of the genetic line. Your father wasn't anything like that."

"I'm taking him." Blaine said and Kurt's eyes widened, but he remained quiet as he watched the scene unfold.

"what, but you can't-"

"I can and I will," Blaine said as he handed the baby over to Kurt, who took him a little hesitantly, "I'm head of this family now, whether I like it or not, and I'm letting you stay in this house that legally belongs to me, the only male of my father's bloodline that's left. But I'm taking him with me, you're not fit to raise children."

"Please-" She tried as she reached for his arm, but he pulled out of reach and shook his head as he and Kurt moved towards the door.

"No, you don't deserve anything," Blaine said with a glare, and she stood still, "I just hope at some point you meet the same end as your husband. Goodbye Lillian."

She gasped a little and started blubbering as Blaine guided Kurt out of the door and back down the path. 

"What do we do with a baby?" Kurt asked as he rocked the crying child in his arms.

"We raise him properly, I couldn't leave him here," Blaine said with a hard stare as he looked around, "this place isn't good for anyone to grow up in."

Kurt nodded a little and handed the baby back to Blaine.

"What do we call him?" Kurt asked as they approached the others waiting to head back and Blaine stared down at the tiny baby, smiling a little.

"Phealan."


	39. FlashBack And Falling In Love

As Kurt watched Blaine interacting with the baby, and Tyler and Halle fawning over him too, he was reminded of the first time he really knew that he was in love with him. It was after they were married. 

Of course Kurt knew that Blaine was special, and he loved him, but he remembered the moment after they were married where he knew without a doubt that Blaine was the love of his life.

It was just an ordinary day back then, about a week after their mating/wedding ceremony. He smiled as he remembered.

*Flashback*

Kurt had just left the training room, heading back to his room for a shower, when he heard a strange noise. His curiosity was peaked, and he started towards the end of the hall.

It sounded like thumps and growls. And as he reached the end training room, he peeked around the door. he was shocked at what he saw.

Blaine was fighting in his Dyrex form with Finn. They were wrestling and pushing at each other. 

Finn was laughing every time Blaine tried to grip his arm in his jaws, and he pushed him off. Blaine kept crashing to the floor on his side, and then getting straight back up and going for it again.

Kurt crept inside the doorway quietly and just continued to watch them. He smiled as Finn pushed him a little hard down to the floor and then laughed as he asked him if he was ok. Blaine jumped up and sprung forward, pushing his head into Finn's chest and bringing him down to the floor with him.

They started wrestling around on the floor, Finn gripping the fur on the sides of Blaine's neck and dragging him around, while Blaine was growling and softly snapping at him. Kurt had no choice but to laugh at their silliness.

They paused and looked over at him, standing by the door trying to hold in the chuckles. Blaine shook Finn's grip out of his fur and stood up, changing back into his human form. Throwing Kurt a smile as he helped Finn to his feet.

Blaine grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, before walking over to the doorway.

"Hey," he said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "done with training?"

"What were you two doing?" Kurt asked as he leaned against Blaine's chest.

"Just fooling around." Finn said with a grin as he walked out the door.

Kurt turned back to Blaine with a small smile.

"Fooling around with my brother, you know what that sounds like?" he said with a laugh and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Then how about I fool around with you instead?" he asked with a smirk, as he tried to pull Kurt in for a kiss, but a hand covered his face and pushed him away.

"No, Blaine, I'm all sweaty." Kurt said with a laugh, as Blaine rested his face in his hand.

"I don't care." Came the muffled reply and Kurt pulled away.

"No, Blaine, I need a shower." Kurt pushed out of Blaine's arms, but his new husband was smirking and following him, "Blaine, I said no."

Blaine's smirk only got wider as he followed after Kurt slowly, hands out stretched for him, and Kurt shook his head slowly, still backing away. 

"Blaine, I mean it."

Blaine lunged for him and Kurt ducked and twisted away, running for it, out of the room and down the hall. Blaine was following close behind him. They had to avoid slipping and crashing into the wall a few times as they turned and ran. 

Blaine slipped and fell around one corner, landing in a heap and Kurt laughed as he gained some distance. 

"Serves you right B!" he yelled as he turned for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Blaine had recovered and was now running up the stairs on his tail. Kurt couldn't believe the silliness of this situation, he knew Blaine was playful but he really wasn't. And yet here he was playing chase with his mate.

He chuckled as he burst into their shared bedroom, and immediately dived for the door to the bathroom. He started the shower and began removing his clothes quickly, just as Blaine slammed his way into the bedroom.

The bathroom door opened slowly, just as Kurt had removed the last of his clothes, and Blaine stood there grinning at him.

"I don't think you've ever played with me like that before." He said and Kurt grinned at him, as he stepped backwards into the shower.

"Well, first time for everything."

"I can't believe I didn't catch you." Blaine said as he started to remove his own clothes, drawing Kurt's eyes to the defined muscles all over his body, making him smirk a little, "you got away from me."

At Blaine's pouting face, Kurt smiled.

"Well you know, I may have escaped your clutches but," he said quietly, and as Blaine joined him underneath the spray of the water, he wrapped his arms around his neck, "but you have me forever."

"And I'm so glad I do," Blaine replied, leaving little kisses along the pale neck in his line of sight, making Kurt shiver, "from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special, something that was supposed to be mine. I love you so much, it fills my entire body with warmth when I think of you. And when you smile at me, I literally feel like I could melt into a puddle on the floor."

Kurt paused and his eyes widened a little, that was it. That was the exact same thing he felt with Blaine. 

Kurt had never been in love before, he never thought he would be, especially when most of his race was killed, but standing here in front of him now, was a man he met during the worst moment of his life. The man he had grown so much affection for over the last few years. A man that loved him completely, with all his being.

And Kurt just knew he felt the same. He was in love. It felt like fire in his veins, and warmth had spread from Blaine's words, filling his entire being.

He could feel the smile stretching his face as he pulled back to stare into Blaine's eyes, seeing the returned affection in them. He almost melted.

"You know I feel the same, everything you just mentioned. It's like fire, its so warm I could melt." Kurt said, and Blaine leaned forward to capture his lips.

This, this right here, this was the feeling he had always imagined. Love was incredible. 

*End flashback*

"Kurt."

He looked over, shaking off the old memory, and looking over at Blaine. He was standing next to him and smiling curiously, while Halle was holding the baby, and everyone was cooing over him. 

"You ok?" Blaine asked as he reached a hand out for him.

That very same affectionate gaze was pointed straight at him, and for the first time in a long time, Kurt felt a huge smile stretch his cheeks out.

"Yeah," he said as he took Blaine's hand, and then pulled him into his embrace, "yeah I'm ok."


	40. The End

Kurt had his arms crossed as he watched Halle on the dancefloor, in the clutches of another young man, being waltzed around the hall. He narrowed his eyes as the guy peeked over Halle's head and looked at him, and then Kurt saw the fear in the young man's eyes.

He was glad to intimidate the young men around his daughter. It was Halle's 16th birthday and her inauguration ball. The land had fallen into peace after the war was over, and everyone had started rebuilding their lives. 

The castle had been rebuilt, and everyone was having a good time. Except Kurt, who kept his gaze on Halle the whole time.

Blaine came to a stop next to him, he was still part of the security detail for the celebration, even though there were no more threats, they wanted to be careful.

"Hey, trying to set fire to those young men with your eyes?" he asked as he stood next to his husband, and Kurt smirked a little.

"They fear me, so it will keep them in line."

"Let Halle have fun."

"She is having fun," Kurt replied and Blaine chuckled a little, "I don't want them to have fun though."

Blaine shook his head and then his eyes slid to where Tyler was dancing with Sedaine. They were having fun, Blaine had given him a break to enjoy the moment. He was 19 now, and very tall. Actually nearly on level with Kurt. 

"Hey, everything going ok?" Burt asked as he came to a stop beside Kurt and Blaine, and Blaine nodded.

"Everything is fine."

"Great," he said as he patted his son-in-law on the back, before turning his gaze to Kurt, "so what's up with the glaring?"

Kurt sighed. Burt followed his gaze to where Halle was dancing and he laughed as he nudged his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry about her so much, she's a good girl," Burt said as he leaned in to Kurt, "besides, the suitors will be coming in soon."

"No." Kurt said sharply and Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"Kurt, you can't stop it from happening." Burt said with a sigh, but had an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yes I can," Kurt said as he narrowed his eyes further, "it's not happening."

"Kurt-" Burt started but Kurt shook his head and interrupted him.

"I said no, no suitors, she's too young." He said sternly.

"Kurt you had your first interaction with suitors at 16." Burt reminded him and Kurt turned his glare to his father.

"Yes and I was too young to know any better, and she's too young now, she's my daughter and I say no."

Blaine and Burt made eye contact as Kurt turned back to the ball and glared at yet another young man dancing with Halle. Burt sighed and then huffed with slight amusement.

"With you as a father, she'll be 45 years old before even having her first kiss."

"That's fine with me." Kurt said with a smirk, and Blaine burst with laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Halle was having fun dancing with all these good looking young men, and she was joking and laughing with them as they twirled her around the dance floor. 

Her hand was taken from behind and she was spun around quickly into the arms of her brother. She laughed loudly as he took position to waltz with her around the floor. Her smile was big as she looked up at him. 

He had gotten really tall over the last 2 years. 

"You know, Dad's been glaring at all of your dance partners all night." He whispered to her and she giggled lightly.

"I know, but that's what made it so funny."

Tyler laughed at her and spun her out and then back in, in time with the beat of the music.

"Do you ever wonder what Mom would have thought of this place? These people?" He asked as they continued dancing, his sad smile reflected on his sister's face.

"She probably would have grown to love it, and them, just like us."

They both looked over towards where Kurt and Blaine were standing, Blaine was still laughing a little, but Kurt was smirking at him as they talked. Tyler and Halle both grinned at them as they looked over and waved.

"Yeah she would have," he said, bringing their dancing to a stop, "you know I love you though Halle."

She looked up at her brother with a look of affection and awe.

"it's true," Tyler said as he too both of her hands, "you may have been an annoying little brat sometimes," he said as she laughed, "but you're my little sister."

"I love you too, Ty," she said as she moved into him for a hug, feeling his arms wrapping around her shoulders tightly, "and now we have a new brother."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he followed her gaze over to where the new member of their family was running around Burt's legs, with Finn chasing him. The little 2 year old was a little terror but he was part of them now. Phealan wasn't related to them by blood, but they loved him.

"Yeah, well let's hope he grows up to be a good kid," Tyler said with a sigh, "coz if he interrupts me and Sedaine one more time..."

"Oh shut up," Halle said as she pushed her brother, "he's family."

"Family." Tyler repeated and they both grinned at each other before making their way over to where Kurt and Blaine were standing.

Their new family was incredible, and they wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
